Konoha's Academy
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Lima pemuda dengan latar belakang dan karakter yang berbeda, berjuang demi mancapai satu impian yang sama. "From now on, we're Konoha's Academy Family." Watch out: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

Rated : T

Genre : friendship, family

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **fic multichap dari Konoha's Academy threeshot, sekaligus permintaan maaf saya karena sudah 'menghilang' akhir-akhir ini. Saya ulang lagi _warning_-nya ya, supaya ga ada _reader _yang 'nyasar': **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Naruto, Sasuke: 18 tahun

Gaara, Neji : 17 tahun

Kiba : 16 tahun

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**First Chapter : First Impression**

**.**

Seorang pria berambut keperakan terlihat tengah menikmati acara duduk paginya di taman sebuah pondok rumah kayu sederhana. Di atas meja yang dikelilingi oleh enam kursi itu tersaji secangkir kopi hangat dan beberapa _cracker_ yang sedikit terabaikan karena pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu masih asyik dengan sebuah buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Satu suara sopan itu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik masker yang selalu dikenakannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Sama sekali tidak, Hyuuga-san. Malah kau yang pertama datang," jawabnya kemudian.

"Baguslah."

Neji menarik nafas lega dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Tangannya bergerak membuka retseleting tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebotol minuman isotonik, sementara Kakashi kembali membaca bukunya.

"Belum dimulai, Kakashi-san?"

Kini suara dengan nada dingin dan datar yang membuat pria itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku. Sorang pemuda berkulit porselen dan berambut _raven_ berdiri di samping tempat duduknya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Uchiha-san. Kita tunggu yang lain, baru kita mulai," jawab Kakashi.

Sang Uchiha duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan pemuda yang sudah datang lebih dulu. Hyuuga muda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-kun. Aku Hyuuga Neji," ucapnya ramah.

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Cukup panggil nama kecilku saja, Neji." Sasuke meraih uluran tangan Neji.

Neji mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Ketiga orang itu kembali terdiam. Neji masih berkutat dengan minumannya, sedangkan Sasuke tampak meneliti tempat yang barusaja dijejaknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto hadir! Aish, untung saja belum dimulai..."

Suara dengan volume sedikit diatas rata-rata itu membuat Kakashi dan Neji menolehkan kepala secara bersamaan. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris safir berdiri dengan nafas terengah.

"Eh? Kenapa kau juga ada disini, Teme?" tanya si pirang dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Teme?" beo Kakashi dan Neji bersamaan.

"Iya. Si Sasu-Teme itu kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu, Dobe," balas Sasuke datar.

"Kau tetap saja menyebalkan, Teme. Cih!"

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menjatuhkan diri dengan kasar ke kursi kosong yang terletak diantara Kakashi dan Neji. Tangan kecoklatannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan saputangan dari sana.

"Kukira sudah dimulai, jadi aku lari dari taman sana. Jalan menuju pondok ini terlalu sempit untuk dilewati mobil sih," ucapnya sembari menyeka keringat.

"Uzumaki-san, untukmu," ucap Neji dengan sebelah tangan menyodorkan botol minuman isotonik yang baru dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas.

"Ah, terimakasih... umm..."

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji," ucap Neji.

"Sankyuu Neji~"

Neji hanya membalas dengan senyum dan kembali meneguk isi botolnya sendiri. Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda _blonde_ itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Kakashi-san, aku terlambat~" tutur seorang pemuda berambut coklat berantakan yang baru saja datang.

"Kau tidak terlambat, Kiba," balas Kakashi tenang tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Benar? Syukurlah~"

Pemuda bernama Kiba itu duduk disamping Kakashi sembari mengatur nafas. Baik Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali belum mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari pemuda yang baru bergabung dengan mereka itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kiba begitu menyadari tatapan ketiga orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Kau… Bolos sekolah?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa?" Kiba balik bertanya.

"Kau masih pakai seragam," Neji menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Kiba.

"Oh, ini." Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak sempat pulang dan lupa membawa baju ganti, jadi aku masih pakai seragam. Tapi aku tidak bolos!" paparnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bolos, kenapa jam seperti ini sudah berkeliaran?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam Kiba.

"Berkeliaran katamu? Aku baru saja lulus tahu! Hari ini aku hanya mengambil semua surat-entah-apa itu dari sekolah," jawabnya.

Neji dan Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria, sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Suara dering ponsel menginterupsi percakapan keempat orang yang ada disana. Kakashi membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja sekarang," ucapnya setelah membalas pesan tadi.

"Bukannya kita berlima? Mana yang satu lagi?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia datang terlambat, masih ada sedikit urusan di Iwa. Besok pagi dia akan langsung datang kesini," paparnya.

**.**

Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba duduk bersandar pada sofa panjang yang ada di ruang keluarga. Setelah rapat singkat pagi tadi bersama Kakashi yang menjadi _manager _mereka, keempatnya diminta untuk segera pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya oleh pihak _management_.

Mulai saat ini mereka tergabung dalam sebuah _boyband _bernama Kohona's Academy dibawah label Konoha Production, salah satu PH yang biasa mengorbitkan bintang-bintang baru, baik sebagai penyanyi solo, artis, grup band, ataupun _boyband_ seperti mereka. Mereka sengaja dikumpulkan setelah memenangkan kontes bernyanyi yang diadakan oleh Konoha Production di beberapa kota.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang kelelahan karena baru saja selesai membereskan seisi 'rumah' yang akan mereka tempati bersama. Neji datang dan melemparkan botol air mineral satu per satu pada teman-teman barunya. Ketiga temannya pun menangkap 'kiriman' itu dengan sigap.

"_Thanks_, Neji," ucap Naruto mewakili dua temannya.

"_You're welcome_," balas Neji sembari duduk disamping Kiba.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam dan sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan bersama-sama dan memulai semuanya."

"Ya. Kita akan mulai terjebak di rumah ini dan melakukan berbagai latihan sebelum debut nanti," Neji menyambung.

"Karena mulai sekarang kita akan bersama-sama, kuharap kita bisa mulai saling membiasakan diri dan belajar menerima keberadaan satu sama lain," lanjut Naruto.

"Kau benar. Mulai sekarang kita adalah satu tubuh yang tidak bisa bergerak semau kita tanpa memikirkan yang lain," timpal Sasuke datar.

"Kita akan mulai saling merepotkan dan saling mengganggu," timpal Kiba, membuat tiga temanya mendengus geli.

"Mulai sekarang anggap saja kita adalah sebuah keluarga." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Neji, Sasuke dan Kiba menggangguk setuju. Naruto yang ditunjuk menjadi _leader_ oleh Kakashi menyadari kesulitan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Mereka harus mulai mengubah kebiasaan individu yang selama ini melekat pada diri masing-masing karena kini mereka ada dalam sebuah grup, sebuah kesatuan yang harus terlepas dari segala bentuk keegoisan individu.

Maka dari itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menerapkan dasar 'keluarga' untuk mempermudah menyatukan semua orang dalam grup ini. Keluarga adalah simbol persatuan yang baik bukan?

"Ngomong-ngomong anggota kita yang satu lagi itu siapa namanya?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah, _manager_ tidak memberitahuku," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Yang kudengar dia tinggal di Iwa dan sedang studi disana, benar?" kini Neji yang bertanya.

"_Manager_ sih bilangnya begitu. Katanya dia sengaja menunda studinya untuk bergabung dengan kita," Naruto menjawab ringan.

"Kira-kira dia seperti apa ya?" Kiba mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di permukaan meja. "Iwa kan kota _trend _dan _fashion_. Pasti dia sangat keren!" serunya kemudian.

"Mungkin juga. Tapi dia kan mahasiswa, tidak mungkin berpenampilan 'wah' yang bagaimana," Neji berkomentar.

"Mahasiswa juga kan bisa berpakaian keren, Neji," Naruto mendukung ucapan Kiba sebelumnya.

"Bukannya besok pagi dia akan datang kesini? Kenapa tidak kalian lihat sendiri saja nanti?" tutur Sasuke.

"Sasuke benar. Kita lihat saja besok, bagaimana kira-kira pemuda itu," ucap Kiba setuju.

Naruto menghabiskan isi botolnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dapur. Kalian mau makan malam apa?" tanya pemuda bertubuh tegap itu.

"Maksudmu?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mau masak makan malam," jawab Naruto.

"Kau bisa memasak? Apa kami tidak akan keracunan nanti?" tanya Kiba yang langsung mendapat jawaban berupa lemparan tutup botol air mineral milik Naruto yang mengenai dahinya dengan telak.

# # #

Naruto mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya dengan kencang. Pagi ini dia ingin berkeliling sembari _jogging_ untuk memulai aktifitasnya. Suara pintu yang ditutup membuat si pirang menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ohayou, Teme!" sapanya riang. "Kukira kau masih tidur."

"Hn. Aku bahkan bangun lebih pagi darimu, Dobe. Tak kusangka aku masih bisa bangun setelah memakan masakanmu tadi malam," balasnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme," ucap Naruto dengan pipi sedikit menggembung kesal.

"Kau mau _jogging_?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya. Udara disekitar disini masih segar, Teme. Sayang kalau dilewatkan," tutur Naruto yang mulai melakukan _stretching._

"Hati-hati tersesat, Dobe. Kau kan punya masalah dengan menentukan arah."

"Gah, kau ini menyebalkan!" Naruto menggeram kesal. "Kau tidak mau ikut, Teme?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa bangunkan yang lain. Aku sudah siapkan sandwich di meja makan untuk kalian, dan sandwich punyamu yang ada di dekat mangkuk buah. Jaa!"

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen. Sasuke sendiri melangkah mendekati kamar dua temannya dan mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Setelah memastikan dua temannya bangun, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke ruang makan. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, diatas meja sudah terdapat dua piring berisi beberapa potong sandwich.

"Si Dobe itu," gumam Sasuke yang mendapati sandwich dengan ekstra tomat untuknya.

Sasuke duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapan sederhananya, sebelum beberapa menit kemudian disusul Neji dan Kiba.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia pandai memasak," ucap Kiba setelah menghabiskan potongan sandwich pertamanya.

"Untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, kemampuan masak Naruto tidak bisa diremehkan," tambah Neji.

"Apa kau tahu kalau dia punya kemampuan itu, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba yang mulai menikmati potongan sandwich keduanya.

"Hn. Aku pernah dibuatkan bentou," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau!" seru Kiba dengan mata berbinar. "Aku akan minta untuk dibuatkan bentou juga nanti."

Naruto kembali bersin untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia menghentikan larinya dan menggosok hidungnya perlahan dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger di lehernya.

"Apa aku kena flu ya? Tapi rasanya aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya bingung. "Ah, sudahlah."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika sebuah bola menggelinding kearahnya. Dengan refleks, Naruto menghentikan laju bola dengan kakinya.

"Untung dihentikan niichan. Aku sudah capek mengejarnya," ucap seorang anak pemuda yang kira-kira berusia enam atau tujuh tahun.

"Ini bolamu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengambil bola dari kakinya.

"Hu'um."

"Kau sedang bermain? Mana teman-temanmu?"

"Teman-temanku belum datang, sepertinya aku terlalu pagi, niichan," ucap anak itu dengan tawa polos. Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, akan kutemani kalau begitu!"

"Benarkah?" tanya anak itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto yang kini membungkukkan badan agar tingginya setara dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Inari."

"Aku Naruto. Yoroshiku, Inari-kun," ucap Naruto sembari mengacak pelan rambut Inari. "Ayo kita mulai bermain!"

**.**

Dengan kesal pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di bangku taman yang kosong. Dia mengutuk keputusannya menolak tawaran kakaknya untuk mengantarnya ke tempat yang sedang ditujunya sekarang. Umpatannya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda dengan pakaian olahraga sederhana sedang bermain bola dengan beberapa anak kecil di taman.

Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya ketika melihat pemuda itu 'diserbu' anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa lepas ketika anak-anak menarik bajunya dan mencoba merebut bola di kakinya.

"Baiklah, niichan harus pulang. Ini sudah siang," ucap Naruto yang langsung mendapat protes tidak rela Inari dan teman-temannya. "Lain kali kita bisa main lagi kan? Sampai jumpa lagi~" pamitnya kemudian.

Naruto melambaikan tangan pada teman-teman kecilnya dan melangkah meninggalkan taman. Mata birunya langsung bertautan dengan sepasang mata emerald yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sudah tertambat pada sosoknya. Senyum lebar langsung terkembang di wajah Naruto.

"Gaakun!" serunya sembari berlari mendekati sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya mendengus geli dan bangun dari duduknya. Naruto langsung memeluk teman yang juga merangkap sebagai _kouhai_-nya semasa SMP itu dengan erat.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Naru," komentar Gaara setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau juga sama saja, Gaakun," ucap Naruto disertai cengiran lebarnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Uh, itu… Aku tersesat," jawab Gaara.

"Tersesat? Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Rencananya aku akan bertemu teman-teman baruku di Konoha's Academy, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak 'rumah karantina' mereka."

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto, membuat Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ternyata temannya itu tetap memiliki daya tangkap yang lamban.

"Aku akan bertemu teman-teman baruku di Konoha's Academy, ta—"

Ucapan Gaara terhenti dengan sendirinya ketika pemuda di hadapannya kembali memeluk tubuhnya, lebih erat dari pelukannya yang pertama.

"Aku salah satu temanmu itu, Gaakun!" seru Naruto di telinga Gaara.

Mata beriris emerald itu membulat sejenak. Gaara lalu membalas pelukan teman lamanya dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang! Yang lain sudah penasaran denganmu sejak kemarin," tutur Naruto sembari menarik tangan Gaara dengan semangat.

**.**

Naruto duduk di kursinya. Ini adalah kali pertama Konoha's Academy makan malam bersama. Kakashi juga ikut bergabung dalam makan malam pertama mereka ini.

"Ini, Gaakun. Aku sengaja membuatkan ini untukmu," ucpa Naruto sembari menyodorkan _beef teriyaki_ buatannya.

"Kenapa Naruto memanggilmu 'Gaakun', Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Gaakun itu panggilan sayangku padanya, Neji," Naruto mendahului Gaara menjawab.

"Itu memang panggilannya untukku. Sejak SMP dia sudah memanggilku begitu," tambah Gaara.

"Semua ini masakanmu, Naruto?" Kakashi menginterupsi pembicaraan Naruto dengan dua rekannya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto dengan bangga.

"Wajar kalau kau tidak percaya, _manager._ Kemarin juga aku begitu, dan aku menyesal sudah meragukan kemampuan Naru-nii," tutur Kiba yang sudah mulai melahap isi piringnya.

"Naru-nii?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Well, he's older than me, so I decided to call him 'nii',_" ungkap Kiba. "_Is it wrong?_"

"_No, no._" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku malah berfikir kalau kalian sudah mulai bisa membiasakan diri dan benar-benar memakai usulan 'keluarga' dari Naruto."

"Usulannya memang bagus dan bisa diterapkan untuk kami. Kau juga sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Konoha's Academy Family ini, _manager_," ujar Neji.

"_From now on, we're Konoha's Academy Family,_" Naruto berucap ceria dan lantang.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat pemuda-pemuda dihadapannya. _Manager_ muda itu yakin kelima sosok yang ada di depannya bisa menjadi 'keluarga' yang utuh dan lengkap. Kelimanya bahkan sudah mulai menjadi 'keluarga' yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

**TBC**

**Author Notes: **maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi saya punya alasan kenapa tiba-tiba saya 'lenyap', heuheu. Alasan pertama, monitor dari kompi pribadi saya rusak dan tidak bisa dibetulkan. Kedua, saya sedang menjalani UTS. Mohon doanya supaya saya bisa menjalaninya dengan lancar, aman, tentram, dan damai(?). Dan yang ketiga, _mood_ saya sedang _up and down. _

Semoga fic ini bisa sedikit menghapus kesalahan saya yang diatas itu. Dan yah… Saya harus mengatakan kalau kemungkinan besar semua karakter di fic ini akan OOC. PM saya kalau Anda ingin tahu alasannya, karena saya tidak mungkin memaparkan semuanya disini. Oke, rasanya cukup. Sekarang, ayo tinggalkan _review_ agar saya punya semangat untuk bolak-balik ke warnet untuk melanjutkan fic ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

Rated : T

Genre : friendship, family

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Second Chapter : Familiarizing**

**.**

Sudah sebulan Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba tinggal bersama sebagai anggota Konoha's Academy. Selama itu mereka mulai mengetahui dan membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan masing-masing; mulai dari Sasuke yang selalu bangun paling pagi dan menjadi 'alarm hidup' anggota yang lain, Naruto yang tidak bisa 'dilepaskan' dari keberadaan cermin, Neji yang selalu menyimpan banyak persediaan makanan dan minuman sehat di kulkas, Gaara yang tidak suka sendirian, dan Kiba yang selalu berteriak 'itadakimasu' ketika menemukan makanan di depan matanya.

Mereka berusaha membiasakan diri dan menerima 'keunikan' masing-masing anggota seperti; jauh-jauh dari Naruto ketika dia sedang _dance_ karena dia punya tenaga berlebih yang 'membahayakan'; jangan sampai mengucapkan kata 'cantik' kepada Sasuke atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan 'cinderamata' dari sang _lead vocal_; jangan pernah berharap bisa melihat televisi di ruang keluarga kalau salah satu stasiun TV sedang menayangkan pertandingan NBA yang selalu dinantikan Neji; sembunyikan semua _snack_ saat waktu makan tiba agar Gaara mau ikut duduk di ruang makan; dan yang terakhir, jangan duduk di sebelah Kiba ketika pemuda itu sedang serius membaca buku atau kau akan mendapatkan _death glare_ andalannya.

Mereka berusaha untuk memahami dan menerima semua perbedaan yang mereka miliki. Dan tak jarang mereka mengalami bentrok karena sifat mereka masing-masing, seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau harusnya meminta pendapatku dulu sebelum memutuskan sesuatu, Teme!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kita sudah coba membicarakan hal ini tapi tidak membuahkan hasil, Dobe. Apa kau lupa?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah kesal.

"Tidak membuahkan hasil bukan berarti kau bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Masalah kontrak ini harus segera diputuskan. Pihak _management_ tak bisa menunggu lama untuk hal ini!"

Gaara, yang sejak tadi duduk diantara dua _senpai_-nya yang tengah duduk berhadapan, diam dan tidak berani menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka. Kiba sedang pergi bersama Kakashi, jadi lelaki berambut berantakan itu terbebas dari ketegangan ini. Sementara itu, Neji yang duduk tak jauh dari sang Sabaku tampak sedang memijit pelipisnya. Lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu sudah mencoba melerai, namun hasilnya nihil.

Beberapa hari yang lalu salah satu label mengajukan kontrak iklan untuk kelimanya pada pihak _management_ sebagai salah satu tahap perkenalan pada masyarakat luas. Mereka sudah merapatkan hal itu, namun belum menemukan titik terang karena belum ada kepastian jadwal _shooting, _sementara kelimanya harus tetap datang ke akademi untuk berlatih. Dan kemarin Sasuke memberikan keputusan pada _management_ tanpa sepengetahuan keempat anggota yang lain. Hal itu membuat Naruto langsung naik darah dan terjadilah pertengkaran ini.

"Kau dan keegoisanmu, brengsek!"

"Kau dan kelambananmu, idiot!"

"Sudah kubilang, kita adalah keluarga. Mana ada keluarga yang tidak mau mendengar pendapat anggota keluarga lainnnya, Teme!"

"Kita tak bisa terus menggantungkan keputusan, Dobe! Iklan adalah sarana yang baik untuk memperkenalkan diri kita ke publik."

"_Damn, _Sasuke, _I know that! _Tapi kau harus ingat, aku bertanggung jawab atas kalian, aku bertanggung jawab atas Konoha's Academy. Aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan keadaan kita kedepannya. _You don't understand!_"

"_Make me understand then!_" Sasuke bangun dan mengcengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"_You…_" Naruto balas mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke.

"Kalian, hentikan!" seru Neji yang kini bangkit dan melepas cengkraman kedua temannya.

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepala, tak mau melihat keadaan kedua seniornya. Neji menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto, namun Sasuke malah menepis tangan Neji dengan kasar. Sasuke kembali mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan menatap iris biru dihadapannya dengan tajam.

"Apa keluarga kita akan bercerai secepat ini?" tanya Gaara pelan dengan suara berat.

"Gaara…" bisik Neji.

"Kalau keluarga kita hancur secepat ini, harusnya keluarga ini tidak usah terbentuk sama sekali!" teriak pemuda beriris hijau itu kemudian.

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke mengendur. Kemarahan Sasuke dan Naruto langsung lenyap ketika melihat butiran kristal meleleh dari sudut mata milik si bungsu Sabaku. Naruto langsung melangkah mendekati sang junior dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Gaakun. Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

**# # #**

Kelimanya duduk dan sarapan seperti biasa. Entah apa yang terjadi tadi malam, tapi sepertinya Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berhasil menyelesaikan masalah keduanya. Karena apartemen itu hanya menyediakan tiga kamar, Kakashi memutuskan agar Sasuke dan Naruto sekamar, begitu pula dengan Neji dan Gaara. Sebagai anggota paling muda, Kiba dibiarkan memiliki kamarnya sendiri.

"Dahimu kenapa, Neji-nii?" tanya Kiba dengan acungan sendok mengarah pada plester yang ada di dahi Neji.

"Oh, ini. Ada 'hadiah' yang menimpaku tadi malam," jawab Neji disertai tawa ringan.

"Hadiah?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, hadiah."

Sepasang mata biru langsung mengarah pada pemuda berkulit porselen yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Naruto kemudian tertawa, membuat semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang terjadi," ucapnya disela tawa.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan tadi malam, Neji? _Walkman_, iPod atau novel?" tanya Naruto, sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke.

"_Walkman_. Benar-benar 'hadiah' yang mengejutkan," jawab Neji dengan dengusan geli.

Naruto kembali tertawa. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Neji semalam, karena dia juga pernah mengalaminya ketika di asrama dulu (Naruto dan Gaara adalah teman sekamar saat mereka tinggal di asrama sekolah). Sasuke dan Kiba memandang heran pada rekan mereka yang mulai meredakan tawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian maksud?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Itu… kebiasaan Gaakun," jawab Naruto sambil menyeka air mata akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kebiasaan Gaara-nii?" Kiba langsung menatap pemuda berambut merah yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gaara selalu tidur dengan salah satu benda favoritnya, seperti _walkman_, iPod atau novel. Dan dia juga selalu menjatuhkan benda yang menemaninya itu ketika tidur," papar Naruto.

"Maksudnya..." Kiba mencoba mencerna kata-kata Naruto, kemudian menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu tertawa pelan ketika dia sudah mendapatkan gambarannya.

"Maafkan aku, Neji. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ucap Gaara.

"Kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan _manager_ yang menyuruhmu sekamar dengan Gaakun, Neji," tutur Naruto.

"Kau juga bisa menyalahkan si Dobe ini," ungkap Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang meminta mereka menempati kamar dengan _bunkbeds_ itu kan?"

"Hei, hei, aku tidak terbiasa tidur dengan tempat tidur seperti itu. Salah-salah aku yang akan terjun bebas nantinya," sergah Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak marah dan tidak mau menyalahkan siapapun," tutur Neji melerai.

"Kenapa bukan Neji-nii saja yang tidur di bagian atas? Dengan begitu kan tidak ada yang akan jadi korban," tanya Kiba.

"Aku juga sudah mengusulkan begitu, tapi Neji menolak," Gaara menghela nafas.

"Jujur saja, tempat tidur bagian atas itu sedikit lebih sempit. Kalian sendiri tahu kalau badanku sama sekali tidak mungil," Neji menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus siap-siap untuk mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Gaakun tiap malam, Neji," ucap Naruto, membuat yang lain –kecuali Gaara– tertawa.

**.**

Karena Kakashi selaku _manager_ belum juga memberikan jadwal kegiatan tetap pada kelimanya, kelima pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan siang hari ini dengan mengobrol ringan sebagai salah satu cara mengakrabkan dan mengenal pribadi masing-masing.

"Apa kelemahan kalian?" tanya Neji.

"Kelemahan... Ketakutanku pada serangga menjijikkan bernama kecoa. Hiey!" jawab Naruto sembari menunjukkan raut horor.

"Kelemahanku itu makanan," jawab Kiba polos.

"Entahlah, tapi aku benci sendirian. Apa itu termasuk dalam kategori kelemahan?" Gaara meneguk jus di gelasnya.

"Kelemahanku hujan. Aku selalu malas melakukan apapun kalau hujan turun," papar Sasuke. "Kelemahanmu sendiri apa, Neji?"

"Aku… Kelemahanku adalah semua makanan dan minuman sehat. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau aku tidak membawa salah satu dari dua hal itu."

Naruto dan Kiba terkikik geli mendengar pengakuan Neji. Gaara menggigit muffin buatan Naruto yang ada di atas meja.

"Hal apa yang bisa membuat _mood_ kalian buruk?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kalau aku tidak sengaja menghapus informasi dari laptopku!" Kiba menjawab lantang

"Aku akan _badmood _ kalau waktu makanku terganggu, karena aku akan langsung sakit perut setelahnya," jawab Neji.

"Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat _mood-_ku ada di titik terendah adalah ketika pinggangku sakit," ujar Sasuke.

"_Mood-_ku akan buruk kalau aku masuk ke toko yang memberikan pelayanan yang tidak memuaskan," ucap Naruto dengan pipi menggembung.

"_Mood-_ku jelek kalau sudah membeli sebuah benda di suatu tempat, tapi aku menemukan benda yang sama dengan harga yang murah di tempat lain. Itu menyebalkan." Gaara menghabiskan kuenya.

"Bagaimana tipe gadis yang kalian sukai?" tanya Naruto.

Semua mata mengarah pada Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sejak kapan pemuda itu senang membicarakan hal seperti ini? Naruto membalas semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa aku salah bertanya?" ucapnya. Semuanya menggeleng pelan.

"Wanita yang _outgoing, _aktif, dan menyukai olahraga tentunya," jawab Neji.

"Aku suka gadis yang _girly_ dan mau mengambil inisiatif, mengingat aku bukanlah lelaki yang pandai mendekati seorang perempuan," jawab Kiba.

"Aku suka gadis berambut panjang dan gadis yang bisa memahamiku dengan baik," tutur Gaara.

"Giliranmu, Teme," tegur Naruto kepada Sasuke yang belum angkat suara.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana tipe gadis yang kau sukai?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku suka gadis yang memiliki tangan dan kaki yang indah," ujar Naruto. "Kalau kau?"

"Hn, aku tidak punya tipe ideal semacam itu."

Dua urat bersilangan di dahi Naruto begitu mendengar jawaban yang tidak diharapkannya itu. Sebelum pertengkaran diantara dua orang berbeda karakter itu pecah, Neji kembali angkat bicara.

"Berapa anak yang kalian inginkan kalau sudah menikah nanti?"

"A—anak?" mata Kiba melebar sempurna. "Aku masih muda, dan belum mau berfikir sejauh itu, Neji-nii!" lanjutnya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Kiba," Neji mengerlingkan matanya. "Kalau aku hanya ingin punya dua anak lelaki dan seorang anak perempuan."

"Kalau aku ingin punya seorang anak perempuan," ucap Gaara.

"Aku kebalikannya Neji; dua anak perempuan dan seorang anak lelaki," ujar Naruto. "Kau harus menjawab bagian ini, Teme!" perintahnya.

"Aku ingin punya lima anak lelaki dan duapuluh anak perempuan," jawab Sasuke kalem.

"APA?" teriak Kiba, Neji, Gaara dan Naruto serempak dengan mata membelalak karena terkejut.

"Pikirkan istrimu, Sasuke!" seru Neji.

"Kau mau membunuh seseorang, Teme?" timpal Naruto dengan nada suara melengking.

**# # #**

Naruto berteriak girang setelah memenangkan pertarungan hom-pim-pah melawan keempat temannya. Setelah selesai sarapan, kelimanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Tadinya mereka sedang menonton TV, tapi karena tidak menemukan acara yang menarik, Kiba mengusulkan untuk bermain _Truth or Dare_.

Kini kelimanya duduk melingkar di atas karpet dengan sebuah botol berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu. Naruto menidurkan botol itu dan bersiap memutarnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi 'korban'nya.

"Oke, aku mulai!" serunya sembari memutar botol itu cepat. "Aha!"

Ujung botol mengarah pada Kiba yang sejak tadi sudah komat-kamit agar tidak terpilih. Neji yang melihat raut kecewa 'adik'nya itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"_Truth or Dare_, Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"_Truth_," jawab Kiba pelan.

"Umm... Kapan kau mengalami ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku belum pernah… aku belum pernah berciuman, Naru-nii," jawab Kiba dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya karena malu.

"Kau sudah lulus SMA tapi belum pernah berciuman sekalipun? Aku tidak percaya." Neji menggelengkan kepala.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," Kiba memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah, membuat Naruto terkikik geli.

"Giliranmu, Kiba," ucapnya dengan tangan menyodorkan botol.

Kiba menerima botol itu dan memutarnya sedikit kelewat semangat. Kini ujung botol itu mengarah pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk bersandar pada kaki sofa di belakangnya.

"Gaara-nii, _Truth or Dare_?"

"_Truth,_" jawab Gaara tenang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau mendapat libur panjang?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan santai berdua dengan Tshu."

"Tshu?" tanya Kiba dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tshu itu anjing peliharaan Gaakun, Kiba," Naruto memberitahu.

Kiba hanya ber-oh-ria sebelum kemudian memberikan botol kepada Gaara. Gaara menatap botol di tangannya sejenak, lalu menaruh dan memutarnya. Botol berhenti dan mengarah pada Naruto.

"_Truth_, Gaakun," tutur Naruto sebelum Gaara melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Berapa mangkuk ramen yang bisa kau habiskan dalam sekali makan?" tanya Gaara. Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Tergantung berapa mangkuk yang bisa kau bayar untukku, Gaakun."

"Kalau aku bilang sepuluh, apa kau mampu menghabiskannya?" tantang Gaara ikut menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, asalkan itu di Ichiraku."

Tiga orang yang lain hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Mereka ini sedang membicarakan apa sih? Ramen? Ichiraku?

"Mungkin kalian tidak tahu kalau Naruto itu maniak ramen," ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk teman pirangnya. "Waktu kami masih SMP dulu, dia bisa menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen tiap kali kami pergi ke Ichiraku."

"Ichiraku? Kedai ramen yang terkenal itu?" tanya Neji.

"Dulu Ichiraku tidak sepopuler sekarang dan harganya masih terjangkau, jadi aku bisa makan sebanyak yang aku mau, Neji," jawab Naruto. "Ayo kita mulai lagi."

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto memutar botol itu. Ketika putarannya berhenti, Naruto segera memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya pada Neji setelah pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu memilih _Truth_.

"Kalau kau diberikan satu permintaan yang pasti terkabul, apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku ingin punya lapangan basket berukuran standar internasional, beserta stadionnya kalau perlu, di halaman rumahku," ucap pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang itu.

"Astaga, Neji. Itu tidak mungkin!" seru Naruto. Neji hanya tertawa.

Neji mengambil botol itu dan memutarnya. Arah yang ditunjukkan sang botol sama seperti dugaan semua orang yang ada disana; Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Truth or Dare_, Sasuke?"

"_Truth._"

"Oke," Neji berpikir sejenak. "Siapa orang yang paling ingin kau lampaui?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi," jawab Sasuke tanpa berfikir.

Semuanya terdiam. Neji, Gaara, Kiba, terlebih Naruto tahu benar ambisi sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Uchiha Itachi adalah salah satu anggota _boyband_ Akatsuki yang terkenal di kota Kirigakure.

"Kau pasti bisa melampaui kakakmu itu, Teme. Konoha's Academy pasti bisa mensejajarkan diri atau bahkan melampaui Akatsuki. Aku yakin," Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku setuju dengan Naru-nii! Kita juga pasti akan jadi _boyband_ yang terkenal," tambah Kiba.

"Kurasa itu bisa terjadi," ucap Gaara singkat.

"Pasti bisa terjadi. Lihat saja nanti," Neji menegaskan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat dukungan dan sifat optimis teman-teman barunya. Asalkan terus begini, asalkan mereka terus bersatu dan bersama seperti ini, masa depan yang paling baik pasti bisa mereka jelang. Tak ada keraguan akan itu.

**TBC**

**Author Notes: **apakah saya terlalu lama meng-_update_? Kalau iya, mohon dimaklumi~ Banyak hal yang harus saya lakukan dan selesaikan minggu ini, jadi saya harus sedikit mengesampingkan hobi saya yang satu ini. Dan ya, _chapter _ini saya pakai untuk memperkenalkan karakter kelima presonel Konoha's Academy, karena seperti yang saya katakan di awal, semua karakter yang saya gunakan di fic ini kemungkinan -besar- akan OOC. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan keputusan saya, saya hanya akan mengulangi kalimat **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ **yang ada di bagian _warning_. Oke, sekarang saya tinggal menunggu saran, masukan dan komentar Anda di bagian _review~ ^^_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

Rated : T

Genre : friendship, family

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Third Chapter : New Schedule, New Activities**

**.**

Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas. Mata onyx-nya masih tertumbuk pada kertas partitur di tangannya. Ia dan keempat temannya sudah memulai latihan hari ini, dan mereka baru saja selesai menjalani 'tes' vokal beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kukira dia yang akan mendapatkan posisi ini," ucapnya dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagunya.

"Hei, Teme."

Satu sapaan itu langsung membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto menghempaskan diri di sofa yang ada di ruang kedap suara itu dan menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang duduk disampingnya dengan teliti. Ia masih belum percaya dengan perkataan yang baru dilontarkan oleh pelatih vokal mereka, Tsunade, bahwa dia mendapatkan posisi sebagai _main vocal_ di Konoha's Academy.

"Kau dapat posisi apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"_Main vocal, _bariton."

"Aku mau pindah ke posisi tenor saja," ucap Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Hn? Ada yang salah dengan posisimu, Dobe?"

"_Well… _tidak," jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu meletakkan kertas di tangannya ke atas meja. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Naruto yang sedang memosisikan kedua tangannya untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, mengganggu tahu," tegur Naruto. Sasuke kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Apa ada masalah, Teme?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang sahabatnya.

"Aku…" Sasuke menarik nafas, "Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku yang mendapatkan posisi _main vocal. _Kurasa aku sedikit tidak percaya diri."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Sejak perkenalannya dengan Sasuke dua tahun yang lalu di sebuah kontes vokal, baru kali ini dia mendengar Sasuke tidak percaya diri seperti sekarang. Bahkan selama mereka berteman, baru sekarang Naruto mendengar nada pesimis keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

Sejak pertemuan keduanya itu, mereka sempat bertemu beberapa kali dalam berbagai acara lomba tarik suara. Dan sejak itu pula mereka memulai 'pertemanan' dengan cara yang berbeda dengan 'pertemanan' pada umumnya; berkompetisi. Kompetisi adalah cara mereka untuk berteman, cara mereka untuk saling mengikat diri satu sama lain.

"Kau ragu? Kenapa? Tsunade-san memilihmu bukan tanpa alasan, Teme," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku, bukan yang lain? Kenapa bukan kau?"

"Kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Naruto dengan alis terangkat. "Apa perlu aku ingatkan kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku dua tahun yang lalu?"

Saat mereka bertemu dua tahun lalu di salah satu kontes vokal yang diadakan sebuah _management_, sang Uzumaki kalah dari sang Uchiha. Kalah? Ya—Naruto kalah. Uzumaki muda itu kalah, dan dia mengakui kekalahannya.

Naruto sebenarnya bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menerima kekalahan, terlebih kekalahan dari Sasuke, tapi saat itu... Dia mengakui bahwa kemampuan Sasuke memang melebihi kemampuannya. Sebagai kompetitor yang baik dia harus bisa mengakui kelebihan orang lain kan?

"Tsunade-san memilihmu karena dia percaya kau bisa mengemban posisi itu. Dia percaya padamu, begitu juga kami."

"Itu juga yang membuatku tidak yakin. Aku takut mengecewakan kalian. Aku tidak suka jadi tombak utama dan pusat perhatian, kau pasti tahu itu." Sasuke menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, kau kan tidak sendirian, Teme! Kau tidak akan pernah berdiri sendirian walaupun kau adalah _main vocal_ dalam grup ini."

Ucapan singkat Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Naruto sedikit memutar tubuh, membuat posisi mereka kini duduk berhadapan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun menjaga kontak mata mereka agar tidak terputus.

Naruto tahu benar bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'orang yang diandalkan'; berada di posisi terdepan dan serasa berdiri sendirian disana. Sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Kakashi bergabung dengan Konoha's Academy, dia adalah seorang anak dari keluarga Namikaze, keluarga yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan yang tersebar di berbagai kota.

Dan setelah keputusan kakaknya, Namikaze Shion, untuk terjun ke dunia _entertainment_, otomatis Naruto yang diandalkan oleh ayahnya untuk meneruskan semua bisnis keluarga mereka. Dia yang menjadi tombak utama kelangsungan 'kerajaan perekonomian' Namikaze.

"Kau memang ada di posisi sentral, tapi bukan berarti kau akan mengemban semuanya sendiri." Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan meninju pelan bahu sahabatnya. "Lagipula aku dan yang lain tidak akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang sendirian, tahu!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto sebelum pemuda itu meninju pelan bahunya dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

**.**

"Perlambat gerakanmu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

Semua anggota Konoha's Academy sedang melakukan latihan _dance_ pertama mereka. Sebelumnya mereka sudah sering latihan bersama –walaupun tak begitu serius– di apartemen mereka. Dan saat ini mereka berlatih di bawah pengawasan koreografer mereka, Kabuto.

Kabuto sudah memberikan satu koreografi penuh untuk lagu pertama Konoha's Academy. Beberapa hari yang lalu Tsunade menghubunginya dan memberikan CD untuk lagu pertama kelima pemuda itu. Berhubung mereka belum _take vocal_, hanya lagu dasar tanpa lirik yang digunakan untuk mengiringi latihan sementara ini.

"Kau harus menyesuaikan gerakanmu dengan ketukan irama lagunya, Teme. Kalau gerakannya diperlambat, hentakannya tidak akan sesuai," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kalau kau bergerak 'sedinamis' itu, yang lain tak akan bisa mengejarnya."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Kabuto yang mendengar pertengkaran itu hanya tersenyum sembari duduk bersandar di dinding. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana kelima orang itu mengatasi perbedaan _timing_ mereka.

"Naru-nii, kurasa kau harus sedikit memperlambat gerakanmu di bagian-bagian awal," Kiba mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi, tapi perlahan dan tanpa musik," usul Neji.

"Kita biasakan diri dengan gerakannya dulu, baru nanti kita sesuaikan dengan musiknya," timpal Gaara.

"Baik. Ayo mulai~" Naruto memberi aba-aba.

Kelimanya mengambil posisi sesuai dengan yang sudah ditentukan Kabuto. Naruto memulai hitungannya dan bergerak, begitu pula dengan anggota yang lain. Kabuto melepaskan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang dipakainya dan memperhatikan latihan lima pemuda di depannya.

"Kiba, posisimu kurang tengah," koreksi Neji.

"Ah, maaf."

"Gaakun, kau kurang geser sedikit," ungkap Naruto sembari menatap cermin besar di hadapannya.

Berhubung Naruto yang menjadi _leader_, Kabuto sengaja menempatkannya di posisi terdepan untuk bagian koreografi. Selain karena alasan itu, kemampuan Naruto yang tanggap dan cepat menangkap gerakan koreografi menjadi alasan utama Kabuto memberikan posisi strategis itu padanya.

"Kita coba sekali—dengan musik," tutur Naruto sembari melangkah mendekati laptop untuk menekan tombol 'enter' agar musiknya mengalun.

"Oke. Kali ini aku pasti bisa mengejar gerakanmu, Naru-nii!" ucap Kiba semangat.

"_Prove it,_" tantang Naruto disertai seringainya.

Dan Kiba membuktikan ucapannya. Walaupun masih sedikit salah-salah, tapi secara keseluruhan anggota termuda itu bisa dikatakan masuk taraf berhasil. Menguasai satu koreografi penuh dalam satu pertemuan bukan hal yang mudah kan?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kabuto?" tanya Kakashi yang berdiri disamping sang pelatih.

"Untuk ukuran _soloist_ yang baru pertama kali digabungkan dalam format grup, mereka tidak buruk sama sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Kalau tebakanku benar, dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan mereka pasti sudah bisa menguasai koreografi ini."

"Hmm, tampaknya kau harus cepat-cepat menyempurnakan gerakan koreografi untuk lagu kedua mereka," ucap Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan dan tawa pelan Kabuto.

**# # #**

Kegiatan latihan vokal dan koreografi sudah mulai menjadi agenda rutin kelima anggota Konoha's Academy selama dua bulan terakhir. Walaupun mereka selalu bersama saat latihan koreografi, tapi saat latihan vokal mereka mendapat waktu latihan yang berbeda. Masing-masing anggota berlatih intensif dengan Tsunade sesuai dengan waktu yang sudah dijadwalkan wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang itu.

Gaara baru saja keluar dari ruang latihan dan melangkah ringan menuju ruang santai yang ada di gedung agensi itu. Mereka memang melakukan semua kegiatan latihan di gedung besar berlantai lima itu. Kini agensi sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi anggota Konoha's Academy.

"Kau sudah selesai, Gaara-nii?" tanya Kiba yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu menempati ruang yang dituju si pemuda bermata emerald.

"Ya. Kau mau latihan dengan Tsunade-san?"

"Jadwalku nanti siang." Kiba meminum isi botol air mineral yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau jadwalmu nanti siang, kenapa sekarang kau sudah ada disini?" tanya Gaara yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping juniornya.

"Aku ditinggal di rumah sendirian. Neji-nii dan Naru-nii sedang latihan koreo dengan Sasu-nii, dan kau ada disini."

"Mereka latihan lagi?"

"Hu'um," Kiba mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Mereka masih ingin memantapkan gerakan."

"Kenapa Neji ikut diseret juga?" tanya Gaara heran. Kiba menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Bukannya harus ada 'wasit' untuk mengawasi keduanya, Gaara-nii?"

Gaara mendengus geli dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban 'adik'nya itu. Keduanya mengobrol ringan sembari menunggu jam latihan Kiba. Gaara yang tadinya berniat untuk istirahat sebentar dan langsung pulang terpaksa mengurungkan keinginannya karena merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada Kiba.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Kiba?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Gaara-nii?"

"Rasanya ada yang aneh denganmu." Gaara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"A—aneh? Rasanya tidak ada yang aneh padaku," Kiba memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

Percakapan keduanya terhenti ketika Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji datang dan bergabung. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung duduk bersandar di sofa sembari mengatur nafas.

"Mereka kenapa, Neji-nii?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua 'kakak'nya.

"Kelelahan," jawab Neji singkat.

"Kelelahan? Memangnya kalian habis melakukan apa?" kini Gaara yang bertanya.

"Aku sih hanya berlatih koreo yang kemarin, tapi mereka—"

"Mereka apa?" Kiba menyela.

"Mereka melakukan _battle dance_."

Kiba dan Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mereka bisa menebak kalau Naruto pasti yang memancing 'pertarungan', karena rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke yang memulai.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baru selesai latihan," jawab Gaara.

"Dan aku baru mau latihan. Aku ke ruang latihan dulu ya," pamit Kiba yang sudah bangun dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Kiba, Gaara juga bangun dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Gaakun?"

"Pulang. Latihanku sudah selesai, jadi lebih baik aku pulang. Lagipula waktu latihan koreo nanti sore kan?"

"Aku ikut denganmu," Neji ikut berdiri. "Kalian tidak ikut pulang?"

"Aku mau disini sebentar. Tubuhku masih butuh istirahat," tutur Naruto.

"Aku ikut dengan kalian," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kami duluan," pamit Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan sebagai ganti kata 'sampai jumpa'. Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji kembali ke apartemen yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung agensi. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau kenapa, Naru?" tanya Kakashi yang datang dengan membawa sebuah buku-entah-apa di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _manager_, hanya kelelahan sehabis _battle dance_ melawan si Teme," jawab Naruto dengan mata melirik ke arah lelaki yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Kalian ini. Apa tidak bisa sehari saja tidak bertengkar?" Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, _manager_, tapi berkompetisi," sergah Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya—terserah kalian menyebutnya apa."

Naruto sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

**.**

Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Acara makan malamnya –yang terlambat– terganggu dengan suara bel pintu. Gaara dan Neji yang tidak terlihat di ruang tamu –yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga– bisa dipastikan sudah masuk ke kamar mereka.

Setelah melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu, kekesalannya makin menjadi. Dengan sedikit kasar pemuda itu membuka pintu apartemen.

"_Don't tell me if you forget to bring that key again,_" sindirnya kesal.

"_Get off!_" seru Naruto tergesa.

Ketika Naruto melewatinya, barulah Sasuke menyadari keberadaan seseorang di punggung pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke lalu mengikuti langkah temannya sampai di depan pintu kamar si bungsu yang digendong di punggung Naruto.

"Bukakan pintunya," perintah Naruto.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala pirang di hadapannya, dan membukakan pintu. Setelah membiasakan diri dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap, Naruto melangkah masuk dan segera membaringkan Kiba di atas tempat tidur.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyalakan lampu.

"Entahlah. Kurasa dia demam," jawab Naruto yang sedang menyelimuti tubuh 'adik'nya dan menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Kiba.

"Hn. Akan kuambilkan plester kompres dan obat," ucap Sasuke. "Dia sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Dia tumbang beberapa saat setelah kami selesai makan malam di gedung agensi."

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkah menuju dapur kemudian mengambil kotak P3K dan segelas air mineral. Setelah latihan koreo sore tadi, Naruto dan Kiba memisahkan diri karena mereka ingin jalan-jalan, sementara Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke kembali ke apartemen.

Ketika pemuda itu kembali ke kamar Kiba, anggota termuda itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan benda-benda yang dibawanya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Ya. Kepalaku sakit," ucap Kiba lemah.

"Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali untuk tidak lupa membawa mantelmu, Kiba! Udara di pergantian musim cukup berbahaya untuk orang yang mudah terserang flu sepertimu," tutur Naruto yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku, Naru-nii," ujar Kiba dengan mata mengarah pada kakaknya itu.

"Sudahlah." Naruto mengambil sebutir obat pereda demam dan gelas berisi air. "Minum obatmu," perintahnya.

Dengan bantuan Sasuke, Kiba duduk dan meminum obatnya. Pemuda berambut coklat berantakan itu kembali berbaring. Naruto membuka plester kompres dan meletakkannya di dahi Kiba.

"Ini akan membantu meredakan demammu."

Kiba menggangguk pelan. Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk meninggalkan kamar dan membiarkan Kiba beristirahat. Baru saja berdiri dari duduknya, sebelah tangannya sudah ditahan Kiba.

"Malam ini saja," bisik Kiba, namun masih bisa di dengar dua orang yang ada disana.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat, sebelum kemudian menatap Kiba yang juga tengah menatapnya. Seulas senyum nampak di wajah karamel itu. Naruto kembali duduk disisi tempat tidur. Kiba balas tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Malam ini aku tidur disini," bisik Naruto pelan, tak mau mengganggu Kiba yang tampaknya sudah terlelap.

"Hn."

Naruto menatap wajah tenang Kiba dan sedikit mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Kiba yang masih menahannya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Naruto mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Besok aku akan menemani Kiba. Sampaikan maafku pada Tsunade-san dan Kabuto-senpai karena kealfaan kami," ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

"Tidurlah, ini mulai larut."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Tolong matikan lampunya."

"Hn."

Sasuke menekan saklar lampu dan berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar selama beberapa saat. Saat hendak menutup pintu, Sasuke kembali melempar pandangan kearah sosok Naruto.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **saya hanya ingin meminta maaf karena _chapter _ini di-_publish _dengan sangat terlambat. Tugas makin menumpuk karena mendekati akhir semester, jadi —lagi-lagi— saya harus mengesampingkan hobi. Tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyempatkan diri terus meng-_update _fic ini~

**Balasan **_**review**_**:**

**tomatomilk: **terimakasih~ Semoga ceritanya tidak membuat Anda (saya bingung manggil apa =.=a ) bosan. Yaoi-annya? Ahahaha, silakan menunggu. Tapi ini bukan fic _romance_ lho, jadi jangan terlalu berharap saya memasukkan banyak _scene romance_-nya


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

**Warning** : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Fourth Chapter : Mix and Match**

**.**

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membuat lima anak muda yang ada di dalam ruangan _take vocal_ kembali menghela nafas. Naruto melepaskan _headset-_nya dan membiarkan benda itu menggantung di leher.

"Kurasa kalian butuh istirahat sebentar." Suara Tsunade menggema di dalam ruangan kedap suara –dimana kelima pemuda itu sedang berada– setelah sebelumnya disalurkan melalui _speaker_ yang terletak di sudut atas ruangan.

Naruto hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda setuju kepada wanita anggun berambut pirang itu, karena Tsunade tidak akan mendengar suara mereka.

Setelah Tsunade keluar dari ruangan yang ada di depan ruangan tempat anggota Konoha's Academy berada, Kiba langsung bersandar di dinding dan mendesah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau prosesnya akan serumit ini," ucapnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau menyatukan suara kita ternyata begitu sulit," tambah Neji.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kebiasaan kita sebagai penyanyi solo, kita jadi kesulitan memberikan kesempatan satu sama lain," ungkap Gaara.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam mendengar keluh-kesah teman-teman mereka. Keduanya juga kesulitan, tapi berhubung Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama pernah tergabung dalam _boyband _sebelum Konoha's Academy, jadi mereka tinggal membiasakan diri dengan pembagian suara yang sudah diberikan Tsunade.

Setelah mereka bisa membiasakan diri dan menerima keberadaan masing-masing, kali ini mereka mengalami kesulitan untuk menyatukan diri. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menyatukan diri, karena pada dasarnya masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai perbedaan yang cukup mencolok.

Untuk masalah pakaian grup misalnya, Kiba lebih suka pakaian yang santai dan nyaman dipakai—khas anak muda seusianya, sedangkan Sasuke lebih ingin pakaian yang semi-formal.

"Kami keluar sebentar, kalian mau tetap disini?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn."

"Kalian istirahat saja dulu," ucap Naruto disertai senyumnya.

Kiba, Neji dan Gaara melangkah keluar dari studio. Sasuke kembali membaca kertas lirik miliknya, sementara Naruto sudah duduk dengan gitar yang sudah ada di tangannya, siap dimainkan. Jari-jari _tan_ itu kemudian memetik senar dengan cantik, membuat alat musik sederhana itu menghasilkan harmoni nada yang menenangkan.

Dan ketika suara keluar dari mulut sang Uzumaki, hilang sudah ketertarikan sang Uchiha pada kertas di genggamannya. Dia tahu lagu ini—dia bahkan hafal benar lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan Naruto sekarang. Lagu ini adalah lagu kesukaan kakaknya, dan juga lagu kesukaannya.

Merasa tak akan merusak suasana, pemuda berambut _raven _itu memutuskan untuk ikut 'bergabung' di bagian selanjutnya; bagian inti lagu ini.

**.**

_And if I ever lose my power to fly, then your love takes me high_

_I always fiddle to you_

_Sometimes I think I might lose that all, cause the chances so small_

_Cause you hold me close, I feel you near_

_Don't let go, say you always be here_

_Just hold me tight and I'll be fine, dreaming_

_You will always be mine..._

**.**

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Pemuda itu cukup terkejut dengan keikutsertaan suara bariton milik temannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena ia tetap memetik gitarnya dan melanjutkan lagu yang baru setengah jalan itu hingga selesai.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang suaramu bisa setenang itu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah menyelesaikan melodinya.

"Apa maksudmu itu, heh?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mata tajam. Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Andai saja saat bicara pun suaramu setenang itu, kau pasti tidak akan membuat keributan seperti sekarang."

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan, Teme!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat temannya yang tak bisa mengelak lagi. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata coklat sedang memperhatikan keduanya.

**.**

Neji duduk di balkon apartemen ditemani segelas cokelat hangat yang baru dibuatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sepasang mata beriris lavendernya menatap langit sore yang indah, menenangkan. Bayangan dua orang yang amat dicintainya berkelebat di benaknya; Hinata dan Hanabi.

Sejak bergabung dengan Konoha's Academy, Hyuuga muda itu belum sempat bertemu kedua saudaranya yang masih sibuk dengan sekolah mereka di Iwa. Selama ini Neji tinggal bersama pamannya di Suna untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, sementara kedua orang tuanya memilih tinggal di Iwa.

Rindu? Tentu saja pemuda itu merindukan keluarganya, terlebih dua saudaranya. Kini dia tidak bisa mendengar teriakan Hanabi tiap pagi dan sikap pemalu Hinata ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Neji tersenyum tipis mengingat semua kebersamaannya dengan dua orang terpenting di hidupnya itu.

_'Sedang apa mereka sekarang? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?'_

Sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan bergabung dengan Konoha's Academy, Neji sadar betul kalau nantinya ia tak akan bisa sering menemui keluarganya. Konsekuensi pekerjaan.

_'Apa Hanabi tetap belajar seperti biasa? Siapa yang mengajarinya sekarang?'_

Hanabi, gadis yang baru saja menjejakki usia limabelas tahun itu adalah 'adik' favoritnya. Sifatnya yang ceria, cerewet, dan menggemaskan selalu berhasil menghilangkan _badmood_-nya.

_'Hinata… Sudah hampir tiga bulan aku tidak menyantap masakan buatannya.'_

Kini pikirannya berpindah pada gadis berusia tujuhbelas tahun yang memiliki warna iris mata serupa dengannya. Hinata adalah adik yang manis dan keibuan, dan sosok itulah yang selalu berhasil menenangkan Neji ketika ia teringat pada orang tuanya.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang dan meyakinkan diri bahwa kedua saudaranya baik-baik saja, pemuda itu bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan balkon. Suara video game langsung menyapa indera pendengarannya di ruang keluarga.

Naruto dan Gaara tampak sedang memainkan _game _yang baru saja dibelikan Kakashi kemarin—untuk menghilangkan jenuh, katanya.

"Aaaah, kenapa aku mengambil rute ini?" Naruto menjerit frustasi.

"Seharusnya kau baca keterangannya dulu sebelum memilih rute, Naru," komentar Gaara yang tampak serius memperhatikan layar televisi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kiba datang membawa makan malam mereka. Hari ini Naruto tidak memasak, jadi mereka meminta tolong pada si bungsu untuk membelikan makanan di kafetaria apartemen.

"Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, Teme. Jangan membawa sake ke rumah!" tegur Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke meletakkan botol sake di atas meja makan. Kelimanya sudah duduk mengitari meja bundar itu sekarang.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hei, aku serius tahu!"

"Hn."

"Gah! _Baka_ Teme!"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka, enggan menatap orang yang sudah mengacuhkannya. Setelah semua makanan disajikan, acara makan malam pun dimulai.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, Kiba. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi."

"Iya, Gaara-nii. Tanpa diperintah pun aku pasti makan banyak," balas Kiba.

"Ah, ini kan makanan kesukaanmu, Gaakun!" seru Naruto sembari mengambil sepotong tempura dan meletakkannya di piring sahabatnya yang masih kosong. "Sasuke, berhenti meneguk sake dan mulailah makan!" tegur Naruto kemudian.

"Hn."

"Naru-nii, aku sengaja membeli ini untukmu," ungkap Kiba yang tengah menyodorkan mangkuk berisi ramen.

"Ini untukku?" terima Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Sankyuu, Kiba-kun!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau hanya beli untuk Naruto saja, Kiba? Bagianku mana?" pinta Gaara.

"Hah? Bukannya kau tidak suka makanan cepat saji, Gaara-nii?" Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, sekali-kali aku juga mau makan ramen, apalagi kalau ramen dari Ichiraku," ucap Gaara.

"Oke, lain kali aku akan mentraktir kalian semua di Ichiraku!" seru Kiba.

"Aku _pass_," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak bisa, kau juga harus makan, Teme."

"Aku tidak mau makanan itu meracuniku, Dobe."

"Gah, ramen tidak akan membuatmu mati tahu!"

"Hn, terserah apa katamu."

Neji tersenyum melihat semua interaksi yang terjadi di hadapannya. Berada jauh dari keluarga memang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi ia lupa bahwa disini, di 'rumah' ini, ia sudah memiliki keluarga yang tak kalah menyenangkan dari keluarganya.

**# # #**

Seharian ini kelima anggota Konoha's Academy disibukkan oleh acara _fitting_ pakaian untuk iklan yang akan mereka bintangi beberapa hari lagi. Iklan salah satu _brand_ ponsel terkenal itu mengharuskan mereka menggunakan pakaian semi-formal dengan kemeja. Dan karena itu, sejak tadi Kiba tak berhenti merutuk kesal.

"Astaga, mimpi aku semalam?" tanyanya ketika berdiri menghadap cermin.

"Kau tidak tampak buruk, Kiba," ucap Naruto.

"Ya, aku berterimakasih pada Karin yang memperbolehkanku memakai _sweater_ tipis ini." Kiba merapikan kemeja berwarna _light blue_ yang dipakainya dibalik _sweater._

"Neji, harusnya kau memakai warna pita yang sesuai dengan warna jasmu tahu!" celetuk Karin, wanita berkacamata yang mengatur kostum Konoha's Academy.

"Pita?" tanya Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Iya, pita untuk mengikat rambutnya," tegas Karin yang sedang mengacak-acak kotak aksesoris miliknya. "Ah, ini dia!"

Karin menyerahkan seutas pita berwarna perak. Neji yang sedang membereskan _blazer_ putih dan celana _dark brown-_nya menghentikan kegiatan dan mengambil pita dari tangan Karin. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mengikat rambut coklatnya yang panjang kemudian menarik pita itu hampir ke ujung rambutnya, membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang lebih pendek tergerai disamping wajah.

"Kenapa?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari bahwa tiga orang di depannya masih menatapnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto.

Kiba kembali merapikan _sweater_nya, kemudian memutuskan untuk menambahkan dasi _indigo _panjang yang dimasukkan dibalik _sweater V-neck _abu-abu yang digulung sesiku olehnya.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya Gaara yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Gaa… kun…." Naruto merasakan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Gaara memakai kemeja hitam-putih berpola kotak-kotak yang dirangkap jaket tak terkancing berwarna abu-abu muda. Pemuda itu tampak _stylish_ dengan celana yang berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Kemejanya sendiri hanya menggunakan dua kancing terbawah, menampakkan T-shirt hitam sederhana di bagian atas tubuh sang Sabaku.

"Aaaah, kau keren sekali, Gaara-nii!" Kiba mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Karena kudengar kau berasal dari Iwa, jadi aku sengaja menyiapkan pakaian itu untukmu, Gaara-kun," papar Karin dengan senyum mengembang.

"Karin, apa dasi kupu-kupu ini tidak bisa diganti dengan dasi formal saja?"

Suara datar itu membuat semua mata menoleh kembali ke arah ruang ganti disamping ruang ganti tempat Gaara keluar tadi. Dan mata keempat anggota Konoha's Academy membulat bersamaan ketika melihat penampilan sang _leader._

Sasuke memakai kemeja _navy blue_ beraksen titik-titik putih kecil yang dirangkap _sweater_ abu-abu dengan tiga garis berwarna _moon green_ masing-masing di bagian pingang dan kedua lengannya, sementara bawahannya adalah celana putih sederhana. Di leher sang Uchiha bertengger sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan kemejanya beraksen garis hitam dan putih yang saling bersilangan.

Dan semua tampilan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke terlihat... berbeda. Ia terlihat lebih santai dan err... _cool_ mungkin? Atau... _charming_?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ekspresi juga sempat ditunjukkan Neji tadi.

"Kurasa kau akan punya fans paling banyak, Sasu-nii. Kau-sangat-tampan," ucap Kiba dengan penekanan di tiga kata terakhirnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap cermin besar yang ada di depannya dan memperhatikan penampilannya.

Sepasang mata onyx itu malah terpaku pada pemuda dengan kemeja putih beraksen kotak-kotak kuning yang dirangkap _sweater_ tipis berwarna oranye lembut sederhana dan dasi ramping panjang berwarna abu-abu di lehernya. Celana berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu olahraga _simple_ berwarna putih yang dikenakannya juga tampak cocok dengan sosok itu.

"Kau harusnya melipat bagian lengan kemejamu, Sasuke," ucap Karin yang mulai sibuk melipat bagian lengan kemeja Sasuke yang tampak terlalu panjang dan membuat pemuda itu berhenti menatap pantulan sosok sang _leader_.

**.**

Naruto bersandar di meja makan dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam kaleng jus yang setengah kosong. Setelah acara _fitting_ yang baru selesai sore tadi, semua anggota Konoha's Academy langsung kembali ke apartemen karena kelelahan. Dan selepas makan malam, semuanya –kecuali Naruto– langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Kau sedang apa gelap-gelapan di dapur?"

"Kau mengejutkanku, Teme!" gusarnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menyalakan lampu dapur, kemudian mendekati kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalamnya. Naruto melirik sekilas pada Sasuke sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan menyalakan TV.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata menyusul si pirang.

"Belum ngantuk. Kau sendiri?" Naruto tetap menatap layar di depannya.

"Aku terbangun."

"Oh."

Keduanya hanya diam. Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto, dan sepertinya Naruto tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan temannya itu.

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar itu dari_ manager_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kabar tentang _single_ Konoha's Academy."

"Aku tidak diberitahu _manager_, tapi Tsunade-san sudah menghubungiku."

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu?"

"Entahlah, 'Suke…"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Siang tadi, disela-sela kesibukan _fitting_, Tsunade menghubunginya untuk memberitahu rencana peluncuran _single_ _boyband_ mereka. Awalnya Naruto sangat semangat untuk membahasnya, tapi ketika Tsunade mengatakan keputusannya, pemuda pirang itu tampak kehilangan selera.

"Keputusan Tsunade-san pasti mengecewakan yang lain, Teme," ungkap Naruto. TV sudah kembali mati; tayangan yang disiarkan sudah tak menarik minat si pirang sekarang.

"Hn, kurasa juga begitu."

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain ya? Kenapa juga dia harus berpikiran seperti itu?" Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi sofa.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, karena dia pun tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran pelatih vokalnya itu. Siang tadi Kakashi memberitahu keinginan Tsunade untuk _single_ pertama Konoha's Academy yakni duet antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ya, duet—tanpa melibatkan ketiga anggota yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang melihat kita saat latihan di studio waktu itu, Dobe. Dan mengetahui bahwa kita bisa menyatukan suara, orang itu mengusulkan idenya pada Tsunade-san," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk lagi isi botol di genggaman tangannya. Pemuda itu belum memberitahu ketiga rekannya tentang keinginan Tsunade, karena dia tidak siap melihat wajah kecewa teman-temannya. Bagaimanapun juga Konoha's Academy memiliki lima anggota, apa jadinya kalau di _single_ perdana hanya ada dua orang dari kelima anggotanya?

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu mereka tentang ini? Aku sama sekali belum memikirkan cara memberitahu mereka," tanya Sasuke dengan kepala menoleh pada Naruto yang ternyata… tertidur.

Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh temannya yang bersandar pada sisi sofa dengan kepala menengadah. Terlihat jelas kalau pemuda ceria itu lelah akibat aktivitas hari ini. Perlahan kepala itu terkulai dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada bahu sang Uchiha.

"Ck, _baka_ Dobe," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu merendahkan diri di depan tubuh sang _leader_, kemudian menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk menarik tangan Naruto, membawa tubuh bagian depan si pirang bersandar di punggungnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memaksamu makan lebih banyak, Dobe," ucapnya ketika mengangkat tubuh Naruto tanpa kesulitan.

Sasuke membawa Naruto menuju kamar, dan membaringkan pemuda itu di tempat tidur bersprei oranye. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh itu, Sasuke memandang sejenak wajah tenang di hadapannya. Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuh, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah... sang Uchiha mengecup dahi sang Uzumaki.

**TBC**

_**Author Notes:**_oke, rasanya saya sudah mulai memasukkan _hints _dan sedikit atmosfir _romance _ke fic ini. Umm… Lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto dan Sasuke di atas itu lagunya FT Island, _Always Be Mine. _Dan itu adalah salah satu lagu favorit saya~ XD Bersedia meninggalkan _review _untuk mendongkrak semangat saya? ^^

**Balasan **_**review**_**:**

**chrysothemis: **kependekan? (O.O) Err… biasanya saya membuat cerita per-_chapter _tidak terlalu panjang. Entah kenapa, kalau panjang, idenya malah jadi melebar kemana-mana (=.=) Ah, tentang pertanyaan berapa _chap_, saya belum bisa menjawab, soalnya cerita ini bisa berkembang sewaktu-waktu (kalau tiba-tiba saya mendapat ide tambahan). Terimakasih untuk pendapat dan review-nya~ ^^

**Ly lee: **Shikamaru? Kayaknya Shika ga masuk di fic ini deh, _gomen ne_… Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak *_author _ga konsisten* Terimakasih _review_-nya~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

**Warning :** AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Fifth Chapter : Now or Never**

**.**

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis ketika Sasuke –entah untuk keberapa kalinya– pergi menghindar. Gaara, Neji dan Kiba yang ada disana pun tampak heran dengan sikap tak biasa _lead vocal _mereka.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya?" tanya Naruto dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Sasuke yang kini tengah berbincang dengan sutradara untuk iklan yang sedang mereka bintangi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kiba.

"Dia aneh sejak sehari setelah kita _fitting_ baju," tutur Neji setelah mengingat-ingat.

"Apa kalian bertengkar setelah itu?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Umm… Rasanya kami tidak bertengkar. Kami hanya bicara di ruang tamu," ungkap Naruto.

"Bicara? Kalian bicara apa memang?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Yah—masalah kami. Kalian tahu lah," cengiran rubah tergambar di wajah pemuda itu.

Ketiga pemuda lainnya hanya diam mendengar jawaban pemuda yang lebih tua dari mereka. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega di dalam hati. Hampir saja ia mengatakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan olehnya dan Sasuke malam itu.

Ini adalah hari kedua yang juga merupakan hari terakhir _shooting_ iklan. Kelima anggota Konoha's Academy sedang menggunakan pakaian yang mereka _fitting _waktu itu. Gaara sesekali tampak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mencoba menghasilkan angin semilir untuk menghapus rasa panas.

"Apa _shooting_ ini masih lama?" tanyanya sedikit gusar.

"Sebentar lagi. Setelah ini kita tinggal melakukan _take_ terakhir," ucap Neji sambil mengipasi Gaara.

"_Thanks_, Neji."

"Yep."

"Hei, Kiba. Kita harus melakukan apa di _take _terakhir ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah sih kita hanya datang berkumpul di _setting_ _café_ sambil menggenggam ponsel itu. _And done_," Kiba menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Ini pasti bisa diselesaikan dengan dua atau tiga kali _take_," ujar Naruto optimis.

Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke yang sedang menatap keempat temannya dari jauh. Lelaki itu tersenyum dari balik masker yang selalu menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Sasuke hanya menatap _manager-_nya sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Kau ada masalah dengan mereka?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn."

"Ya, ya, baiklah," Kakashi menyerah. "Nanti malam kita makan malam bersama sekaligus merayakan selesainya penggarapan iklan hari ini. Beritahu yang lain."

Kakashi melangkah mendekati semua kru yang sedang bertugas dan mengobrol dengan mereka. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Hari ini ia memang menghindari teman-temannya, apalagi si pemuda berambut pirang. Sejak kejadian di kamar waktu itu… ketika tubuhnya tanpa sadar mendekati tubuh berkulit kecoklatan dan melakukan 'sesuatu'… Pemuda itu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan diri kalau tindakan yang dilakukannya pada sang _leader _hanyalah sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat malam, tapi berkali-kali pula nalarnya menolak hal itu. Kenapa harus melakukan hal itu? Kenapa ia… mencium dahi sahabatnya?

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. Ketika sutradara memanggil dan meminta semua anggota Konoha's Academy untuk berkumpul dan mulai _shooting_, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mencoba menetralkan pikirannya.

"Baik, jadi begini adegannya," Asuma menunjuk _setting _sebuah rumah mungil yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai _café_ sederhana yang indah. "Kalian akan datang dari arah berbeda dan bertemu di depan _café_ ini."

"Aku akan memberikan aba-aba kapan waktu kalian masuk nanti," ucap Kurenai, istri Asuma yang menjadi asisten sutradara.

"Kalian hanya perlu melangkah dan bertemu di depan sana dengan saling merangkul bahu, Ah, jangan lupa untuk tersenyum atau tertawa pelan kalau perlu. Tunjukkan keceriaan kalian," ucap Asuma.

"Sasuke, kau ada di tengah dan diapit Kiba dan Neji. Gaara berdiri disebelah Neji dan Naruto disebelah Kiba," papar Kurenai.

"Ah, jangan lupa juga untuk mengenggam dan menunjukkan ponsel ini nanti, oke?" Asuma menambahkan.

Naruto dan Kiba mengangkat jempolnya, sedangkan Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk paham. Semuanya langsung mengambil posisi sesuai yang ditentukan oleh Kurenai.

**.**

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain, Teme?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak menghela nafas panjang. Dia sengaja tidak bergabung karena ingin menghindari satu orang yang kini malah menghampirinya.

"Hn." Akhirnya hanya kata 'sakral' itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

"Ck, berhenti membalas kata-kataku dengan dua huruf itu."

"Hn."

"Apa kosakata yang kau miliki hanya dua huruf tanpa makna itu?"

"Hn."

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya kau memang tak mau diganggu."

Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak beranjak pergi. Baru hendak, karena detik berikutnya suara datar sampai di telingannya.

"Duduklah, Dobe."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya –lagi– dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk diletakkan bersisian dengan kursi yang diduduki Sasuke. Mereka ada di bagian luar café, sementara semua kru dan tiga anggota Konoha's Academy plus _manager _mereka ada di dalam.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Oh ya?" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang tampak asyik memandang langit. "Kau tahu? Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah bisa membohongiku, Teme."

"…hn."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Naruto menyamankan duduknya dan ikut menatap langit yang tampak dihiasi beberapa bintang. Semilir angin malam membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Sejak dulu dia memang tidak tahan dingin.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk. Dingin sekali disini," ucap Naruto yang kini sibuk menggosokkan kedua tangannya, mencoba membuat kehangatan disana.

"Kau selalu mengingatkan Kiba untuk tidak lupa membawa mantel, tapi kau sendiri malah tidak pernah membawa benda itu. _Baka _Dobe."

"Hei! Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Kiba gampang terkena flu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tidak jatuh sakit lagi tahu."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pemuda itu melepas mantel berwarna _blue navy_ yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh berkulit kecoklatan di sampingnya. Naruto menolehkan kepala dan tertegun ketika menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang bersimpuh di depannya, merapikan mantel yang dipakaikan padanya.

Setelah memastikan mantelnya menutupi tubuh Naruto, Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya. Naruto memandang tubuhnya yang kini dilindungi mantel yang entah kenapa terasa pas di tubuhnya.

"Teme—"  
"Hn, tidak perlu berterimakasih, Dobe."

Kiba menyusup diantara Neji dan Gaara yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan jendela. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Sasuke mengenakan mantelnya kepada kakak kesayangannya.

"Sepertinya masalah mereka saja terselesaikan," ucap Gaara.

"Kalau sedang seperti itu, kadang aku tidak percaya kalau mereka adalah _rival_," ungkap Neji dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Pada dasarnya mereka memang memiliki sifat yang berbeda dan bahkan bisa dikategorikan bertolak belakang, jadi rasanya wajar kalau gaya berteman mereka 'agak' berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya," Gaara menjelaskan.

"Kurasa Gaara-nii benar," Kiba mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

**# # # **

Tsunade tersenyum melihat lima pemuda yang sedang asyik bernyanyi di dalam studio kedap suara yang berhadapan dengan ruang aransemennya. Dari tempatnya duduk, wanita itu bisa mendengar suara semangat dan gembira kelima anggota Konoha's Academy.

**.**

_Baby it's now or never, this time is right_

_I got a feelin' it's for good without a doubt_

_We are forever me and you_

_Deep in your heart you know it's true_

_Baby it's now or never yeah, feel so right_

**.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, produser?" tanya Kakashi yang ternyata sudah berdiri disamping sang pelatih vokal yang juga merangkap sebagai produser album Konoha's Academy.

"Kurasa kita sudah menemukan _single_ yang sesuai, Kakashi," balas Tsunade tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari lima pemuda yang masih menikmati lagu mereka.

"Apa ini berarti rencana duet batal?"

"Sepertinya ya. Rencana itu sudah tercoret."

"Dan apa ini juga berarti kau setuju untuk menggunakan lagu ini dibandingkan lagu yang kau pilihkan beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya."

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Matanya mengarah lurus pada kelima anak asuhannya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, sepasang mata biru juga mengarah padanya. Kakashi mengacungkan ibu jarinya yang langsung dibalas cengiran lebar sang pemilik mata biru.

"Siapa yang memilih lagu ini, Kakashi?" Tsunade kembali membuka percakapan.

"Mereka," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa anak nakal itu yang memilihnya?"

Kakashi kembali tersenyum mendengar sebutan 'anak nakal' yang terlontar dari mulut sang produser. Lelaki berperawakan tegap itu tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Tsunade. Ya, 'anak nakal' seorang Tsunade adalah sang Uzumaki.

"_Damn, this song is great!_" ucap Kiba yang tampak puas.

"Kurasa begitu," sambut Gaara. "Hei, Naru, kau dapat lagu ini darimana?"

"Aku dapat dari Sasuke."

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto, tak kalah cepat dengan jawaban yang diucapkannya. Naruto langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya dan menatap sadis pemuda yang berdiri tenang di samping kirinya.

"Apa maksudmu itu, Teme?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau sendiri? Apa maksudmu menjadikanku tameng, heh?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada tak kalah ketus.

"Hei, aku kan memang mendapatkan lagu ini darimu!" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn, setelah sebelumnya kau 'mencuri' ini dari _manager_."

"Teme!" sentak Naruto.

"Mencuri? Apa maksudnya?" Kiba dan dua orang lain di studio itu tampak penasaran.

"A—ah, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kami ada urusan sebentar. Ayo, Teme!"

Dan dengan itu, Naruto menyeret Sasuke keluar dari studio. Meninggalkan ketiga anggota lain yang masih tak mengerti. Naruto melepaskan tarikan tangannya ketika kakinya sudah menapaki koridor gedung agensi.

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahu mereka tentang itu, Teme!" serunya.

"Hn?"

"Karena aku tidak mau mereka tahu." Entah bagaimana Naruto tahu arti 'Hn' itu adalah kata tanya 'Kenapa'.

"Memang kenapa kalau mereka tahu itu, Dobe?" Sasuke bersandar di dinding.

"Pokoknya mereka tidak boleh tahu!" Naruto kembali berseru. "Terlebih tentang rencana Tsunade untuk kita. Mereka tidak boleh tahu itu."

Sasuke menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini menghela nafas. Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto membawa kertas berisi lagu-lagu yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk dijadikan _single_ perdana Konoha's Academy dan meminta bantuannya untuk memilih salah satu lagu yang ada. Awalnya Naruto enggan memberitahu darimana ia mendapatkan semua kertas itu, tapi setelah mendengar ancaman Sasuke yang tak mau membantunya memilih lagu untuk _single_ mereka, akhirnya pemuda itu angkat bicara.

Dan ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak meneriaki temannya itu. Untungnya ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri saat mendengar bahwa Naruto mengambil kertas lagu-lagu yang tergeletak di meja Kakashi dan mengkopinya. Kertas yang saat itu ada di tangan Sasuke adalah kopian dari kertas asli yang hanya dipegang oleh Tsunade dan Kakashi.

**.**

"Akhirnya kita tinggal latihan untuk _take vocal_ _single_ pertama kita," ucap Kiba dengan wajah ceria.

"Kukira peluncuran _single_ akan ditunda, karena sampai saat ini kita masih belum berhasil menaklukkan lagu yang diberikan Tsunade-san waktu itu," tutur Neji.

"Sudahlah. Yang jelas, sekarang kita sudah mendapatkan lagu yang cocok," celetuk Naruto yang masih asyik dengan eskrimnya.

"Jujur saja, itu melegakan," Gaara menghela nafas panjang.

Mereka berempat sedang duduk santai di taman dekat apartemen mereka. Berempat? Ya, berempat, karena Sasuke langsung 'diculik' oleh Kakashi dan Tsunade sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari studio.

Dan sebenarnya dibalik wajah tenang dan ceria Naruto, pemuda itu khawatir bukan main pada sang _lead vocal_. Tsunade dan Kakashi pasti menanyakan prihal bagaimana lagu itu bisa jatuh ke tangan mereka, padahal keduanya tidak pernah merasa memberikannya pada siapapun.

"Aku pulang duluan," ucap Naruto sembari bangun berdiri.

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru, Naru-nii? Ini kan masih sore." Kiba tampaknya tak rela ditinggalkan salah satu kakaknya itu.

"Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam. Kalian mau makan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Gaara dan Neji bersamaan.

"Kau ingin kubuatkan apa, Kiba?"

"Apa saja. Masakan buatan Naru-nii semuanya enak," Kiba nyengir lebar. Naruto hanya tertawa dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi.

_'Apa Teme baik-baik saja ya? Kira-kira dia ditanyai apa oleh Kakashi dan Tsunade-san? Hhh… Seharusnya aku tidak melibatkan siapapun kemarin,'_ batin Naruto.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke sebuah minimarket yang ada di lingkungan apartemen untuk membeli beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda dan jus. Pemuda itu juga membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya sore ini.

Setelah selesai, ia kembali melangkah memasuki lobi apartemen, menaiki lift, dan terakhir membuka pintu kamar apartemen mereka, kamar apartemen anggota Konoha's Academy.

"Oke. Berhubung waktu makan malam sebentar lagi, aku hanya bisa memasak makanan yang sederhana saja. Hosh!"

Dengan terampil kedua tangan kecoklatan itu mulai melakukan kegiatannya. Dimulai dengan merencanakan makanan yang akan dibuatnya, mencuci semua bahan, memotongnya, hingga mulai memasak.

"Kau sudah pulang, Dobe? Mana yang lain?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di kursi meja makan yang memang masih terletak di area dapur.

"Eh? Mereka masih di taman—kurasa. Mereka senang sekali mendengar kabar dari Tsunade-san hari ini," jawab Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan masakan yang sedang diolahnya.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan 'Hn'-nya. Pemuda itu bangun dan mendekati Naruto, melongok masakan yang sedang dibuat pemuda itu dari balik bahunya. Naruto sedikit menengok dan menemukan wajah Sasuke yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kenapa, Teme? Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau yakin itu aman?"

"_Baka _Teme! Tentu saja ini aman!" ucap Naruto sembari mengacung-acungkan sudip di tangannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kau sedang memasak, aku merasa kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang 'istri' dibandingkan seorang _leader_," ungkap Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, yang benar saja. Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa menjadi seorang 'istri'? Aku ini laki-laki, Teme!"

Sasuke kembali mendengus geli mendengar elakan pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya kembali terfokus pada _egg roll _yang sudah matang.

"Kalau kau yakin itu aman, aku mau mencobanya."

Naruto membalikkan tubuh untuk mematikan kompor, kemudian meraih sumpit dari tempat sendok yang ada tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu menjepit sepotong _egg roll_ yang sebelumnya sudah ditiriskan dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Sasuke. Mereka kembali berdiri dalam posisi berhadapan.

"Buka mulutmu, Teme."

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Dobe."

"Ck. Kau tinggal membuka mulutmu saja apa susahnya sih?" ucap Naruto gusar. Tangannya masih belum berpindah posisi.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka mulut dan memberikan ijin pada Naruto untuk menyuapinya. Naruto tersenyum senang dan menyuapi Sasuke setelah sebelumnya meniupi _egg roll_ itu agar tidak membakar lidah Sasuke.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada cukup tinggi itu sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak _egg roll_ yang baru beberapa kali dikunyahnya. Naruto langsung beranjak dan mengambilkan segelas air.

"Kau mengejutkan kami, Kiba," ucap Naruto yang kini sedang menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

_'Kegiatan kalian lebih mengejutkan kami,'_ batin Gaara dan Neji yang berdiri dibelakang Kiba.

"Sasuke sedang mencicipi masakanku," Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "Sebaiknya kalian mandi, makan malam sebentar lagi siap."

Setelah batuknya reda, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak mandi, Teme?"

"Aku sudah mandi. Tadi _manager_ mengajakku ke onsen."

"Baiklah."

Naruto meletakkan semua makanan yang tadi dibuatnya di atas meja makan. Sasuke memandangi makanan di hadapannya satu persatu, mulai dari _egg roll, _tumis bokcoy, sampai salad buah sebagai _dessert._ Saat semuanya sudah berkumpul, acara makan malampun dimulai.

"Kalau sudah rilis nanti, kita pasti tak akan punya waktu luang seperti ini," keluh Kiba.

"Hmm, kau benar," sambung Neji setelah menelan makanannya.

"Waktu istirahat kita juga pasti terpotong." Gaara menggigit _egg roll-_nya.

"Apa semengerikan itu?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Bisa saja lebih buruk dari itu, Dobe." Sasuke membenarkan kata-kata semua temannya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Itu konsekuensi atas keputusan yang sudah kita ambil kan?" Neji angkat bahu.

"Sepertinya memang mengerikan, tapi lihat sisi baiknya!" seru Naruto.

"Hn? Sisi baik?"

"Hu'um." Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Sisi baiknya, kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, ya kan?"

Kiba menyambut ucapan kakaknya dengan anggukan, sementara Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Waktu mereka nanti mungkin akan berubah dan berbeda, tapi selama mereka tetap bersama-sama, mereka pasti bisa melewati semuanya kan? Sama seperti sebaris lirik di _single_ mereka; _Cause together we can see it through._

**# # #**

Begitu mendengar kalimat 'libur musim semi', kelima anggota Konoha's Academy langsung menarik nafas lega. Sebenarnya makna 'libur' disini bukanlah saat dimana kelimanya bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga atau menghabiskan waktu semau mereka, karena 'libur' ini adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk membuat MV _single _"Now or Never".

Walaupun begitu, kelima pemuda itu bisa sedikit bernafas lega, karena selama pembuatan MV, mereka terbebas dari semua jadwal di luar _management_. Kakashi ternyata sudah mengosongkan jadwal mereka seminggu kedepan agar fokus mereka tidak terpecah.

"Tsunade memberikan ini padaku. Disamping jadwal pemuatan MV, kalian juga akan berlatih selama 'liburan' ini untuk mempersiapkan peluncuran album perdana kalian," ucap Kakashi. Tangannya terulur membagikan selembar kertas pada masing-masing anggota.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga apartemen Konoha's Academy dan membahas konsep untuk MV dan sebagainya. Kelima anggota Konoha's Academy membaca kertas yang diberikan sang _manager_.

"Ini… lagu solo?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa lagu solo? Bukannya kami _boyband_?" tanya Gaara.

"Ini rencana Tsunade. Dia ingin kalian menunjukkan kemampuan vokal kalian masing-masing pada semua orang, baru setelah itu dia akan memberikan lagu grup Konoha's Academy pada kalian."

"Tunggu dulu. Liriknya... Astaga, lagu ini bertolak belakang dengan karakterku," tutur Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Punyaku juga," bisik Neji dan Gaara nyaris bersamaan.

"Hee? Sepertinya hanya aku dan Sasu-nii yang tidak punya kendala dengan lagunya," tutur Kiba sembari menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi tampak tenang.

"Tantangan, hm?" gumam Kakashi dengan seringai yang tak bisa dilihat kelima pemuda di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bertugas memberikan itu pada kalian. Sisanya silakan kalian pikirkan sendiri ya," tutur lelaki itu sembari melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"He—hei! Kau tidak mau membantu kami, _manager_?" panggil Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti musik dan sejenisnya, percuma kalau kalian memaksaku turun tangan," balasnya santai.

"Kadang dia menyebalkan!" rutuk Naruto.

"Oh ya, kalau kalian mau mendengar musiknya, aku sudah menaruh CD-nya di rak," teriak Kakashi yang sepertinya sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen.

Suasana ruangan hening sejenak. Masing-masing menatap horor kertas di tangannya—kecuali Kiba dan Sasuke yang tampak santai dan tenang. Mereka membaca dengan cermat tiap kata yang ada di lirik itu.

"Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau Tsunade-san sengaja menguji kita?" tanya Naruto, entah pada siapa.

**TBC**

**Author Notes: **dan kali ini lagu yang ada di atas itu punyanya CN Blue yang berjudul sama dengan judul _chapter _ini~ Saya tahu saya sangat terlambat meng-_update_. Jujur, setelah 'keributan' yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, saya malas ke FNI. Jangankan membuka akun dan mem-_publish_, sekedar menengok pun saya malas :P

Bukannya sok bijak atau bagaimana, saya hanya ingin meminta bantuan teman-teman semua —baik _author _maupun _reader_— untuk tidak menanggapi hal-hal semacam itu. Bukannya lebih baik langsung klik opsi RA daripada memberikan _review _untuk 'fic' semacam itu? Ayolah, jangan buat keadaan fandom ini makin panas dan tidak nyaman.

**Balasan **_**review:**_

**Michi Narunaru: **akan saya usahakan~ Terimakasih _review-_nya ^^

**Muthiamomogi: **_romance_-nya hanya selingan lho, dan itu pun hanya berupa _hints_. _Genre _fic ini kan bukan _romance_ X) Terimakasih r_eview_-nya ^^

**chrysothemis: **terimakasih kembali~ Diusahakan tidak terlalu panjang, tapi sampai sekarang saya belum bisa memastikan jumlah _chapter_-nya, hahaa. Akan saya usahakan, terimakasih _review_-nya ^^

**akasuna no niar: **ada kemungkinan Sasori dan Akatsuki muncul, tapi kalau tanya di _chapter _berapa, saya tidak bisa memberitahu, fufufufu. Terimakasih _review-_nya ^^

**kuro no shiroi: **aih, kenapa ga _log-in_? (=3=) C-cium waktu Naru-nya bangun? (O.O) Hahahaha~ XD _Update _kilat? Akan saya usahakan. Terimakasih _review_-nya ^^

**Roxas: **'Sangat suka'? XD Sebenernya ada beberapa _typo _lho :P Ya, semoga tidak sampai membuat _reader _bosan Diusahakan~ Terimakasih sudah me-_review_ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

**Warning :** AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Sixth Chapter : April Fools Day versi Konoha's Academy**

**.**

Suara _game _dari ruang keluarga sukses membuat keempat anggota Konoha's Academy membatalkan keinginan mereka untuk tidur lebih lama. Kiba, yang pertama keluar dari kamarnya, langsung menggembungkan pipi ketika melihat salah satu kakaknya sudah asyik berduaan dengan laptop di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, Gaara-nii," ungkapnya.

Gaara hanya membalas protes sang adik dengan 'Hn'. Baru saja Kiba berbaring di sofa lain yang ada di ruangan itu, Neji muncul sembari menggerutu pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mematikan suaranya?" tanyanya tanpa menghilangkan nada kesal.

"Tidak."

"Setidaknya kecilkan volumenya kalau begitu."

"_Game _ini tidak akan seru kalau volume suaranya dikecilkan, Neji."

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, tahu!" kekesalan Neji tampak memuncak. Oh, bagaimana tidak, momen liburannya setelah bulan-bulan awal yang dihabiskan dengan jadwal latihan padat dan bulan-bulan selanjutnya yang dipenuhi dengan kontrak menyanyi, iklan, serta kesibukkan lainnya, kini terusik dengan sempurna.

"Neji, sudahlah. Lagipula ini memang sudah waktunya kita untuk bangun kan?" Suara Naruto terdengar dari ambang pintu ruangan.

"Terserahlah," ucap Neji yang langsung berbalik kembali ke kamarnya.

"Dan kau, Gaakun, kecilkan volume mainanmu itu atau aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

Dan dengan ancaman sederhana itu, Gaara segera menuruti perintah sang _leader_. Kiba tersenyum lebar dan berbaring nyaman di sofa dan kembali memejamkan mata untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Naruto melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Sasuke yang tampak sedang mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada yang bisa bangun lebih pagi darimu, Teme," ucapnya menyindir. Ya, hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke bangun sedikit lebih siang.

"Hn, aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan kegilaan Gaara pada semua _game_-nya," balas Sasuke yang dibalas tawa Naruto. Semua yang ada di rumah ini tahu bagaimana gilanya Gaara pada semua jenis _game_.

"Aku mau _jogging_ sebentar. Berhubung pipa kamar mandi ini masih rusak, kau harus mandi di kamar Kiba atau Neji," tutur Naruto sembari mengambil jaket olahraga dari dalam lemari.

"Hn."

"Oke, aku pergi sekarang," pamit Naruto setelah sebelumnya berganti pakaian.

Sasuke meregangkan tubuh dan menyambar handuk serta pakaian ganti yang ada di lemarinya sebelum melangkah menuju kamar Neji.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu," ujarnya ketika melihat Neji keluar dari kamar.

"Pipanya belum juga dibetulkan?"

"Hn. Aku tidak mau beku karena mandi dengan air sedingin itu," jawab Sasuke. Neji hanya mendengus geli dan meninggalkan si pemuda berambut _raven._

"Kau mau kemana, Neji?" tanya Gaara dengan mata melirik pada pemuda yang hendak melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, sekedar mencari udara segar," jawab Neji yang sudah memakai pakaian yang sekiranya bisa menutupi identitas. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko diikuti fans-nya ketika ada di luar nanti.

"Aku ikut. Tunggu sebentar."

"Ah, Gaara-nii, boleh aku pinjam laptopmu?" pinta Kiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara dengan mata penuh selidik.

Mengetahui Gaara yang tidak akan meminjamkan benda elektronik favoritnya pada siapapun dengan mudah, Kiba segera memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya.

"Aku tidak akan merusaknya, boleh kupinjam?"

Neji yang melihat Gaara menghembuskan nafas hanya tertawa pelan. Sejauh ini memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan _puppy eyes _milik Kiba yang memang sangat sulit untuk dihindari.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada laptopku, matilah kau, Inuzuka Kiba!" ancam Gaara.

Kiba tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat. Ia segera menerima laptop yang disodorkan sang kakak dan segera membuka file_ game_ yang ada di folder khusus.

"Err… Gaara, mungkin sebaiknya kau ganti pakaian di kamar Kiba. Sasuke sedang memakai kamar mandi," ucap Neji sebelum membiarkan Gaara pergi.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau Neji-nii dan Gaara-nii memang sedang dekat akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Apa?" Neji menaikkan alis.

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya… Waktu awal-awal kan kalian tidak begitu dekat, jadi aku sadar betul kalau sekarang kalian jadi lebih… err… akrab?" Kiba memperhatikan ekspresi si pemuda Hyuuga.

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja," ungkap Neji sembari berbalik dan melangkah.

Kiba yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. Tak mau ambil pusing, anggota termuda itu kembali mengarahkan konsentrasi pada folder yang sedang dibukanya.

"Mana Neji?" tanya Gaara yang sudah kembali dengan pakaian _simple _namun bisa membantunya merahasiakan identitas.

"Hee? Bukannya tadi dia ke kamar?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Dua pasang mata itu kemudian mengarah pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Kiba langsung menatap Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Niisan, aku lapar," ungkapnya. Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, sementara Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Gaara tertawa pelan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan sebentar lagi. Kau mau pergi, Gaakun?" Kini Naruto menatap adiknya yang lain.

"Ya."

"Kemana?"

"Mungkin hanya sekedar jalan-jalan di sekitar sini," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Oh iya, Neji mana? Apa dia pergi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada panik.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada di kamar. Aku akan menyusulnya."

"Eh, jangan! Biar aku saja," cegah Naruto.

Pemuda yang lebih tua setahun dari Gaara itu langsung melesat melewati koridor dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Neji dan Gaara. Belum sempat tangannya meraih kenop, pintu di hadapannya sudah terbuka.

"Uwah!" seru Neji yang terkejut dengan sosok yang muncul di depannya.

"Aish, kau membuatku terkejut!" ungkap Naruto dengan sebelah tangan mengelus dada.

_'Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu?' _batin Neji.

"Err, anou, Neji…" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Umm… Boleh kupinjam remot AC-mu?"

Neji menaikkan alis. Naruto tertawa hambar, sebelah tangannya masih menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Remot AC-ku rusak, mungkin karena sering kujadikan alat pelampiasan kekesalan pada si Teme, jadi… err… boleh kupinjam punyamu?"

Neji meneliti wajah seniornya dan menghela nafas kemudian melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Suara _shower _masih sampai ke telinganya ketika ia ada di dalam kamar tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Kau memang tidak akan membeku, tapi terlalu lama mandi dengan air panas juga tidak baik, Sasuke," teriaknya dari luar.

"Sasuke masih ada di dalam?" tanya Naruto ketika ia mengikuti langkah Neji menjauhi kamar.

"Ya. Dia terlalu menikmati mandi paginya," jawab Neji sakratis sembari memberikan remot AC miliknya.

"_Thanks. _Aku akan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula setelah selesai menggunakannya," ucap Naruto yang segera berbelok ke kamarnya.

Neji menatap Gaara yang tampaknya sudah bosan menunggu. Kiba sendiri masih asyik bermain dengan laptop milik sang Sabaku.

"Aarrrggghh! Hyuuga Neji!"

Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya ketika mendengar teriakan teman sekamarnya, sementara Gaara dan Kiba langsung menolehkan kepala secara bersamaan.

"Aku pergi, _ittekimasu_," ucap Neji yang segera melepaskan tawa ketika sudah melangkah keluar dari kediamannya.

**.**

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih dikelilingi dengan hawa membunuh. Pagi tadi ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan Sasuke yang disebabkan oleh keusilan Neji menyembunyikan handuk sang _main vocal _ketika ia sedang mandi. Dan hal itu sangat berhasil menghancurkan _mood _Sasuke hari ini.

"Oh ayolah, Teme, kau tidak mungkin marah sepanjang hari kan?" tanya Naruto sembari menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan _death glare _andalannya.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan paksa dan kembali menarik tangannya. Bercanda dengan Sasuke memang tidak selalu menyenangkan, karena kadang Uchiha satu itu tidak bisa menangkap humor yang ditujukan padanya. Namun sayangnya Neji tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjahili Sasuke walaupun ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai Sasuke geram seperti sekarang.

"Naruto, boleh pinjam ponselmu?" tanya Gaara yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Untuk apa, Gaakun?" tanya Naruto. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel _soft touch_ putih dari sana.

"Aku harus menghubungi seseorang tapi ponselku mati. Tak masalah kan?"

"Tidak, pakai saja."

"Oke. Aku tidak akan lama."

Naruto mengangguk, Gaara segera melangkah ke kamarnya. Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dan menghela nafas. Padahal ini adalah hari pertama mereka libur dan Kakashi sudah berbaik hati untuk membiarkan kelimanya beristirahat, tapi ternyata waktu yang ada tidak bisa digunakan untuk bersenang-senang seperti apa yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto heran ketika Gaara kembali dan menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan lama," Gaara mengerlingkan mata. "Aku pergi, ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda memberi ijin. _Leader _muda itu menggembungkan pipi ketika melihat Sasuke yang _mood_-nya sama sekali belum membaik. Jemari tan-nya dengan lincah membuka menu _phonebook _dan menekan _option _'panggil'.

"_Moshi-moshi_, aku ingin pesan ramen ukuran jumbo dengan kuah yang kental. Ah, aku juga ingin teh hijaunya. Tolong kirimkan masing-masing dua—"

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya dan menunduk pelan. Dengan gerakan lambat ia menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menggenggam benda itu kuat-kuat. Sasuke yang heran karena mendengar sang Uzumaki menghentikan kegiatan memesannya, segera menatap pemuda yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"_You're so dead, _Sabaku no Gaara~ !"

**.**

Neji melangkah memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah kesal. Di ruang makan tadi ia sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke, yang ternyata sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut wajah kesal. Padahal ketika ia mendengar teriakan geram sang Uchiha pagi tadi, ia sudah menebak kalau Sasuke akan menghajarnya seperti biasa ketika ia mengerjai _main vocal _Konoha's Academy itu.

"Ada yang aneh. Tidak mungkin pemuda minim ekspresi itu tidak marah padaku," gumamnya.

Neji duduk di kursi yang ia sediakan khusus di depan keyboard yang dibawanya dari Suna. Pemuda berambut panjang itu memang sengaja membawa keyboard-nya sendiri dan menolak keyboard yang pernah ditawarkan Kakashi dan Tsunade.

Neji memang memiliki kemampuan menciptakan dan mengaransemen lagu. Keyboard yang ada di depannya ini adalah saksi bisu perjalanan musiknya sejak ia duduk di Sekolah Menengah. Keyboard ini sudah menemaninya melalui semua masa sulit di kehidupan seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai pemanasan," ucap Neji sembari menyalakan keyboard-nya.

Dahi pemuda itu tampak berkerut ketika melihat lampu keyboard-nya tidak menyala. Sedikit menghela nafas ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan aliran listrik untuk menyalakan keyboard-nya.

'_Mungkin Gaara meminjam keyboard-ku dan lupa menge-charge baterainya.'_

Setelah memastikan _charger_-nya sudah terpasang dengan baik, ia kembali ke tempat kursinya dan mencoba menyalakan keyboard-nya lagi. Kini kerutan di dahinya tampak makin jelas—keyboard-nya masih belum menyala.

Neji kembali bangun dari duduknya dan memeriksa _charger_, tapi _charger _sudah menempel dengan benar, dan bisa dipastikan aliran listrik sudah tersalurkan. Lalu kenapa keyboard-nya tidak mau menyala?

"Jangan katakan kalau…"

Neji berjongkok dan memeriksa sambungan _charger _keyboard, dan apa yang diprediksikannya menjadi kenyataan; kabel _charger_-nya putus.

"Sialan kau, Uchiha!" teriaknya, membuat Sasuke yang masih di ruang makan menyeringai karena usaha balas dendamnya sukses besar.

**.**

Gaara memangku laptopnya diiringi tawa. Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu baru saja selesai menerima 'kuliah panjang' dari Naruto. Uzumaki satu itu tampaknya sangat kesal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan juniornya yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Siang tadi Naruto sudah menghubungi tempat yang salah untuk memesan ramen kesukaannya.

_"Beraninya kau mengganti nomor kontak Ichiraku dengan nomor kantor kepolisian distrik, Sabaku!"_

Gaara kembali melepaskan tawanya. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto ketika sadar kalau dia memesan ramen di kantor kepolisian siang tadi. Tapi kalau melihat dari tingkat kekesalan Naruto, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi seniornya itu.

Setelah tawanya reda, Gaara memfokuskan diri ke layar laptopnya. Rencananya sore ini ia akan berusaha menamatkan _game _yang sudah dimainkannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Terlalu cepat? Untuk ukuran seorang maniak _game _macam Gaara, waktu seminggu malah teralu lama untuk menamatkan sebuah permainan. Tapi karena jadwal yang padat, jangankan untuk menyentuh _game_, untuk mendapatkan waktu tidur yang ideal saja ia kesulitan. Maka dari itu, mumpung hari ini ia libur, ia ingin segera menamatkan _game_-nya dan beralih ke _game _lain yang sudah di-_download_-nya jauh-jauh hari.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga dan melihat sorot mata Gaara yang tampak tidak tenang.

"Kenapa level-nya…"

"Hn? Level?" Sasuke menaikkan alis.

Jemari putih milik sang Sabaku masih sibuk bermain di atas keyboard laptop selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia menggeram frustasi. Sepasang mata beriris hijaunya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Sasuke makin menaikkan alis.

"Mana Kiba?" tanya Gaara dengan nada rendah yang belum pernah didengar Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Dia pergi, katanya dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini," jawab Sasuke.

Gaara kembali menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan _game _yang akan ditamatkannya. Di sudut atas laptop itu tertulis '3rd Level Battle'. Rahang pemuda itu tampak mengeras. Seharusnya yang tertulis di bagian itu adalah 'Final Battle', bukan '3rd Level Battle' yang berarti ia harus menyelesaikan sebelas level selanjutnya sebelum bisa melihat tulisan yang seharusnya ada disana.

"Kubunuh kau, Inuzuka Kiba!"

**.**

Gaara memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu tak berdosa dengan rasa kesal di titik puncak. Neji yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya hanya menatap pemuda yang berusia beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu dengan heran.

"Jangan bertanya!"

Neji kembali mengatupkan mulut, menahan kalimat 'Ada apa?' yang sudah akan meluncur dari bibirnya. Gaara segera menaiki tangga tempat tidur –Neji dan Gaara tidur menggunakan _bunkbeds_, ingat?– dan menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh pemuda Inuzuka itu besok pagi!" serunya sebelum memejamkan mata dan memaksakan diri untuk tidur.

Neji hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya Kiba akan benar-benar mendapatkan masalah.

Tak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, Neji pun membaringkan tubuh dan bersiap tidur. Sebelah tangannya meraih remot AC yang selalu ia simpan di sisi tempat tidur. Neji sudah terbiasa untuk tidur dengan menggunakan AC, sedangkan Gaara tidak begitu menyukai pendingin ruangan satu itu. Dan itulah kenapa Gaara selalu menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya, dari kepala sampai kaki, ketika ia tidur.

Neji menekan tombol remote dan mengarahkannya pada benda persegi panjang yang menempel di salah satu sisi kamar. Mengetahui tidak ada perubahan suhu ruangan, pemuda itu kembali menekan tombol remot. Ternyata sudah ditekan berkali-kali pun AC itu tidak mau menyala. Neji bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap remot di tangannya. Lampu remot itu mati.

Neji memperhatikan remot AC ditangannya dengan seksama. Dengan kesal, ia bangun dan melangkah ke kamar 'tersangka' yang ia yakini sudah menukar remotnya.

"Naruto, buka pintunya!" teriak Neji dari luar kamar sembari mengetuk pintu dengan 'kelewat semangat'.

Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar.

"Aku tahu kau ada di dalam, cepat buka pintunya dan kembalikan remot AC milikku!" teriak Neji lagi, kali ini sembari memutar kenop pintu, namun ternyata pintu kamar itu sudah dikunci.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Naruto tengah memeluk bantal yang ia gunakan untuk meredam tawa. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan kesal Neji pun tampaknya enggan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Yah, walaupun ia sudah mengerjai Neji sore tadi, nyatanya ia masih merasa kesal dengan keusilan juniornya satu itu. Dan mengetahui bahwa rekan sekamarnya juga mengerjai si Hyuuga muda, rasa kesalnya sedikit mereda.

**# # #**

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi melihat Kiba yang sedang merengek di sepanjang koridor kantor _management_ dengan tangan menarik-narik lengan jaket Gaara. Sementara itu, Neji tampak melangkah kearahnya dengan wajah kesal dan gumaman yang gagal ditangkap telinga.

"_Ohayou, manager_. Bagaimana liburanmu kemarin?" sapa Naruto yang datang bersama Sasuke disebelahnya.

"Liburanku menyenangkan, terlepas dari waktunya yang hanya sehari. Bagaimana liburan kalian?"

"Menyenangkan," jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar. "Sangat menyenangkan sebenarnya."

Hari ini kelima anggota Konoha's Academy akan kembali memulai aktifitas latihan mereka. Libur musim semi yang mereka dapatkan adalah libur dari semua kegiatan di luar _management_, dan itu artinya mereka masih harus menyelesaikan latihan vokal dan koreo seperti biasa.

"Kalau kalian mengalami libur yang sangat menyenangkan, ada apa dengan ketiga anak itu?" tanya Kakashi yang melangkah beriringan dengan dua anggota tertua di Konoha's Academy.

Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke sebelum tertawa pelan. Apa yang terjadi pada tiga anggota lainnya adalah akibat dari semua 'kegilaan' yang mereka berlima lakukan kemarin.

"Mereka hanya masih merasakan dampak tanggal satu April kemarin, _manager_," ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Maksudmu?" Kakashi mengerutkan dahi.

"Itu dampak _April Fool Day _versi Konoha's Academy, _manager_," Naruto memberi _clue_. Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa Kiba terus menempel pada Gaara, dan kenapa _mood _Neji bisa seburuk itu?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Walaupun Naruto dan Sasuke adalah anggota tertua di grup, tapi ia tahu benar kalau keduanya kadang bisa bersikap lebih kekanakan daripada Kiba yang jelas-jelas masih ada di masa transisi.

_'Mati aku!' _Naruto menelan ludah paksa.

_Leader _itu kemudian menceritakan semua keusilan yang dilakukan tiap anggota di _April Fools Day _kemarin; mulai dari Neji yang menyembunyikan handuk Sasuke, Gaara yang mengganti nomor kontak Ichiraku di ponselnya, Sasuke yang mengganti _charger _keyboard Neji dengan _charger _rusak, Kiba yang 'mengakali' _game _Gaara, hingga tindakannya yang mencuri baterai remot AC milik Neji yang sukses membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Kakashi menatap sang _leader _dengan sorot tidak percaya. Apa yang kelimanya lakukan benar-benar jauh dari apa yang dilakukan orang kebanyakan di hari pertama pada bulan April. Naruto hanya menunjukkan senyum canggung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita membiarkan ketiga orang itu?" tanya Kakashi sembari menunjuk ke arah Neji yang sudah memulai latihan vokal dan Kiba yang duduk disamping Gaara dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_.

"Biarkan saja. Percaya padaku, mereka tidak akan bisa bertengkar lebih lama dari setengah hari." Sasuke mendahului Naruto dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kiba.

**TBC**

**Author Notes: **_chapter _senang-senang _author_, hahahaha~ Saya tidak dalam _mood _membuat cerita yang serius, jadi _chapter _ini adalah ajang senang-senang saya XP Mulai _chapter _depan, fic ini sudah mulai menceritakan kegiatan Konoha's Academy. Semoga saya bisa memberikan gambaran yang baik, dan semoga fic ini tidak membuat _reader _bosan Dan ah, mohon doakan saya supaya ujian saya berjalan lancar~ :D

**Balasan **_**review**_**:**

**Vii no Kitsune: **Eeeeh? Kenapa ga bisa? (O.O) Mungkin FFn-nya lagi _error _kali ya. Hahahaha, adengannya kenapa memang? Osh, _ganabarimasu_! Terimakasih untuk _review_-nya~ ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

**Warning :** AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Seventh Chapter : Music Video**

**.**

Naruto menolehkan kepala ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan mampir di bahunya. Kakashi, orang yang mengejutkan si pemuda pirang, tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya lelaki jangkung itu sambil mengambil kursi untuk duduk bersisian dengan Naruto.

"Sampai detik ini lancar. Untung saja kami bisa menggunakan koreo yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan Kabuto-san, itu menghemat waktu," ungkap Naruto.

Kakashi mengangguk dan menatap ke arah _setting_ dimana Gaara dan Neji sedang melakukan _take_. Sementara itu, disisi lain ruangan tampak Kiba yang sedang latihan koreo di bawah pantauan Sasuke.

Hari ini mereka tengah melakukan _shooting_ untuk _music video single_ mereka, "Now or Never". Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak _April Fools Day_. Dan seperti yang diprediksikan Sasuke; Neji, Gaara dan Kiba kembali bersikap normal setelah kegiatan mereka di _management_ selesai hari itu.

"Tampaknya kalian berlima sudah benar-benar menjadi 'keluarga' sekarang," cetusnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Membuat mereka bisa sampai sedekat itu tidak semudah yang kau kira, manager. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana usahaku menahan Sasuke agar tidak menghajar Neji yang hobi menjahili orang."

Terkejut? Ya, dibalik sikapnya yang ramah dan sopan, Neji nyatanya adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki tingkat keusilan tertinggi di Konoha's Academy. Entah sudah berapa kali keempat anggota _boyband_ itu mendapatkan 'kejutan' dari si pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Benarkah? Kukira hanya kau yang sering bertengkar dengan Sasuke."

"Yah, nyatanya bukan hanya aku yang berani melawan Uchiha satu itu," tanggap Naruto disertai dengusan geli.

"Bagaimana dengan Kiba? Apa ada kesulitan mengendalikan 'semangat masa muda'nya?" tanya Kakashi dengan meminjam tiga kata milik Rock Lee.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Tapi tenang saja, dia termasuk _Touto_ yang baik dan penurut," jawab Naruto dengan tatapan mengarah pada si bungsu di Konoha's Academy.

"Syukurlah."

Sejujurnya _manager_ satu itu cukup mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kiba yang notabene adalah anggota termuda di grup ini. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi di masa remaja biasanya seorang anak lelaki mengalami beberapa kesulitan. Tapi melihat Naruto yang bisa memimpin teman-temannya dengan baik, mungkin kini ia bisa bernafas lega.

"Naruto, giliranmu!" seru Neji setelah bagiannya selesai.

"Aku harus pergi, _manager_," pamit Naruto sembari menepuk bahu Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang mendekati sutradara untuk mendengarkan arahan. Matanya kemudian terarah pada Neji dan Gaara yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya dan menengadahkan kepala. Pemuda itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega. _Take_-nya hari ini sudah selesai, dan besok bisa dipastikan sebagai hari terakhir _shooting_ diadakan. Ia dan keempat temannya sudah menjalani kegiatan ini selama hampir empat hari. Kalau besok _shooting_ selesai, kelimanya bisa menikmati _weekend_ dengan tenang sebelum kembali memulai aktifitas di awal minggu.

"_Thanks_," ucapnya ketika Neji menyodorkan botol air mineral.

Gaara segera meneguk minumannya, meredakan tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering karena kelelahan. Kepalanya kembali menengadah ketika merasakan pijatan lembut di bahunya.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka sedekat itu sekarang," celetuk Kakashi yang takjub dengan hal yang terjadi diantara dua 'objek pengamatan'nya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tampak memperhatikan _leader_-nya yang sedang berakting. Naruto bersandar dipagar yang ditumbuhi tanaman rambat dan mengikuti suaranya dari lagu yang tengah diputar.

Kiba melemparkan pandangan keluar setting. Sepasang mata beriris kecoklatannya menangkap beberapa gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan kamera dan ponsel mengarah pada para anggota Konoha's Academy. Salah seorang dari gadis itu secara tidak sengaja balas menatapnya.

"Kyaaa~ Kiba-_senpai_ melihat kesini!" serunya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya temannya yang lain. "Ah, iya, dia menatap kesini!" serunya kemudian.

Kiba mengganggukkan kepala dan melemparkan senyum. Gadis-gadis itu kembali berteriak karena berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda yang mereka kagumi. Kiba langsung menolehkan kepala ketika merasakan bahunya ditepuk pelan.

"Oh, hai, _manager_!" sapanya disertai senyuman lebar.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan penggemar, Kiba," balas Kakashi sembari melirik para gadis yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"Ya—kurasa begitu," Kiba menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak memberitahu siapapun kalau kita akan _shooting_ di tempat ini?"

"Aku memang merahasiakan _shooting_ kalian, tapi kau harus tahu kalau _fans_ selalu punya cara untuk mengetahui semua hal mengenai idola mereka. Kadang kau harus berhati-hati dengan itu."

Kiba menganggukkan kepala dan kembali menatap gadis-gadis yang sekarang mengarahkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang kembali melakukan take. Sebagai _main vocal_, Sasuke memang selalu mendapatkan bagian suara dan take paling banyak.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan keempat kakakmu itu? Ada masalah?" tanya Kakashi sembari mengajak Kiba duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Masalah selalu datang setiap hari, _manager_. Andai kau tahu bagaimana berisiknya Sasu-nii dan Naru-nii kalau sedang bertengkar," Kiba menghela nafas dan memasang ekspresi frustasi yang dibuat-buat. Kakashi melepaskan tawa.

"Aku tahu betul bagaimana hubungan mereka," ungkap Kakashi dengan mata terarah pada dua sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Eh? Kau sudah mengenal mereka sebelum ini, _manager_?"

"Hm? Apa mereka tidak memberitahumu kalau sebelumnya mereka berdua tergabung di Yottsu Kikou?"

Sepasang mata milik sang Inuzuka melebar sempurna. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada Sasuke di _setting_.

"Apa Yottsu Kikou yang kau maksud adalah _boyband_ yang identitas para personelnya dirahasiakan itu?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Memangnya ada berapa _boyband_ yang bernama Yottsu Kikou, hm?"

"Mereka tidak pernah bilang padaku atau yang lain…" bisik Kiba. Ada nada kecewa di dalam suaranya.

**.**

Naruto melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Sasuke dengan nyaman, sementara sepasang mata beriris langitnya fokus pada layar monitor di depannya. _Take_ hari ini baru saja selesai, dan keduanya tengah melihat hasil yang mereka dapat.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Naruto?" tanya Nagato, sutradara muda berbakat yang dipilih Tsunade untuk menutradarai semua _music video_ milik Konoha's Academy.

"Kau lebih paham daripada aku, _senpai_," tutur Naruto. "Tapi… Apa bagian itu bisa diulang besok? Rasanya aku kurang bagus disana," pinta Naruto sembari menunjuk pada hasil _take_-nya di monitor.

"Seperti biasa, tetap _perfectionist_ ya, Uzumaki," cetus Konan, wanita cantik berambut biru gelap, yang bertugas sebagai asisten sutradara.

"Hn, dia memang tidak pernah berubah, Konan-san," tutur Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, aku kan hanya ingin yang terbaik. Kalian ini," Naruto membela diri. Nagato dan Konan tertawa mendengar ucapan sang Uzumaki.

"Oke, kurasa hari ini cukup. Aku bisa memastikan kalau besok adalah hari terakhir kalian melakukan _take_ untuk MV pertama ini. Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya, ya," Konan membungkukkan tubuh.

"Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya," Naruto membalas ucapan wanita cantik itu sebelum mengajak keempat rekannya melangkah menuju van.

Naruto menyandarkan diri di jok mobil dan menengadahkan kepala. Sementara itu, Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya sudah kembali asyik dengan laptop kesayangannya. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Kakashi hanya menggeleng pelan melihat sang _leader_ yang tampak kelelahan.

"Untuk pembuatan MV _single_, apa Tsunade-san sudah memberitahukan urutannya, _manager_?" tanya Naruto tanpa membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam.

"Ya, dia baru saja memberitahuku siang tadi."

"Siapa yang akan membuat MV lebih dulu?" tanya Neji yang duduk nyaman di samping Kiba.

"Menurutmu siapa yang lebih cocok membuat MV pertama, Neji?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Sasuke." Neji menolehkan kepala pada sang penjawab—Gaara. "Kurasa Sasuke cocok jadi yang pertama. Dia kan _main vocal_ kita, _single_-nya pasti diletakkan di nomor satu," lanjut Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop.

"Naru-nii juga bisa jadi yang pertama. Dia kan _leader_ kita," Kiba memberikan pendapat.

"_So, who's the one, manager_?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya di awal tadi.

Kakashi menginjak rem perlahan ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Tsunade memang sudah memberitahukan urutan untuk pembuatan MV _single_ terbaru kelimanya. _Take_ vocal-nya sendiri baru selesai beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Manager_," Naruto kembali memanggil.

"Kau yang pertama, Naruto. Persiapkan dirimu," ujar Kakashi sebelum kembali menginjak pedal gas.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia tak terlalu terkejut dengan keputusan Tsunade menempatkannya sebagai pion awal. Toh sebelum ini pun Tsunade pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kurasa kalian harus langsung beristirahat. Besok kita akan mulai _shooting_ jam delapan tepat. Kuharap kalian tidak terlambat dan mengecewakan yang lain," ucap Kakashi setelah membiarkan kelima pemuda itu turun dari van.

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan singkat pertanda mengerti sebelum kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam lift bersama yang lain. Kiba menghela nafas beberapa kali. Perkataan Kakashi mengenai Yottsu Kikou masih berulang di kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Kiba?" tanya Gaara yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kurasa ada yang salah denganmu," Neji menambahkan.

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menatap lekat adik bungsunya, sementara Sasuke bersandar di sisi lift.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Hanya sedikit lelah," jawab Kiba tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

**# # #**

Kiba duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan _staff_ dan sedikit meregangkan tubuh. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan _take_ terakhirnya untuk MV _single_ pertama Konoha's Academy. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang ketika ucapan Kakashi pagi tadi tentang jadwal _shooting_ MV untuk _single_-nya yang akan dimuat di album pertama Konoha's Academy.

"Kau berat, Dobe. Cepat menyingkir!"

Satu gerutu kecil itu langsung membuat sang Inuzuka menolehkan kepala dan mendapati dua anggota tertua Konoha's Academy tengah melangkah mendekatinya.

Naruto tampak berjalan disamping Sasuke dengan lengan kanan melingkar di bahu sang Uchiha, sementara Sasuke menggenggam tangan si pemuda pirang yang ada di bahunya, berusaha untuk melepaskan 'rangkulan' sang _leader_.

"Kadang aku merasa kalian sebenarnya adalah dua remaja yang terjebak di dalam tubuh pemuda berusia delapanbelas tahun," ungkap Kiba yang langsung mendapat balasan berupa lemparan handuk dari Uzumaki muda.

"Dan kadang aku berfikir kau adalah lelaki berusia duapuluh tahun yang terjebak di dalam tubuh seorang remaja," cibir Naruto. "Aku mungkin lebih tua darimu, tapi bukan berarti aku akan selalu bersikap dewasa setiap saat," tambahnya.

"Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, Dobe."

Naruto sedikit menggembungkan pipi mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju Kiba. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Kiba dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Mana Neji dan Gaara?"

"Entahlah, Sasu-nii. Terakhir aku melihat mereka sedang makan siang, setelahnya aku tidak tahu lagi."

"Biarkan saja. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sedang berusaha untuk dekat. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sepinya rumah kalau mereka ditinggal berdua kan?"

Kiba menggangguk pelan. Gaara memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa langsung berbaur jika dihadapkan dengan sosok seperti Neji yang cenderung _humble_, _friendly_, dan _talkative_.

"Kau sedang apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sembari menaikkan alis.

"Duduk. Memangnya apa lagi?" Naruto menjawab santai.

"Kenapa kau duduk di lengan kursiku, hn? Ambil kursimu sendiri!" usir Sasuke.

"Aku malas, Teme~"

Kiba hanya terkikik mendengar pertengkaran kedua kakaknya. Tinggal bersama empat sosok kakak barunya selama setengah tahun terakhir sudah membuatnya terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini, walaupun kadang ia terkejut dengan 'keunikan' semua anggota yang tak pernah terbesit di benaknya.

"Aku harus pergi. Kakashi sepertinya ingin bicara denganku," ungkap Sasuke setelah melihat tatapan Kakashi yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ah, tolong belikan aku minuman kaleng kalau urusanmu sudah selesai dengan _manager_," pinta Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto segera duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati rekannya. Sepasang mata beriris langitnya kini mengarah ke _setting_ yang sudah mulai dibereskan. _Take_-nya dan Sasuke tadi adalah penutup pembuatan MV kali ini.

"Err, Naru-nii. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Akhirnya Kiba buka mulut dan menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Hm, tanyakan saja. Kau tidak perlu meminta ijin untuk menanyakan sesuatu, Kiba," tutur Naruto santai.

Kadang pemuda berkulit tan itu heran dengan sikap adik bungsunya satu ini. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja bagi sang Uzumaki muda, tingkat kesopanan yang digunakan Kiba untuk berkomunikasi dengannya dan ketiga anggota yang lain terlalu tinggi. Anak ini terlalu sopan.

"Kemarin manager memberitahuku sesuatu. Dia bilang… err… kau adalah salah satu anggota Yottsu Kikou. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku dan yang lain?"

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak berharap ketiga anggota yang lain tahu tentang masa lalunya, terutama masa lalunya yang ini.

"Aku memang sengaja tidak pernah membahasnya. Aku tidak ingin menyinggung tentang grup itu, bahkan dengan Sasuke sekalipun," ungkap Naruto jujur.

Kenangannya ketika ia terpilih menjadi salah satu anggota Yottsu Kikou saat usianya baru menginjak enambelas tahun kembali berkelebat. Naruto sedikit tertawa ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan ketiga anggota lain yang memang dirahasiakan identitasnya oleh pihak _management_.

"Bersama _Haru_, _Aki_, dan _Fuyu_ adalah pengalaman paling menyenangkan. Maksudku, itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku menjejakkan kaki di dunia musik, dan bertemu dengan empat remaja yang juga memiliki _passion_ yang sama denganku adalah hal yang kuimpikan. Kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya aku pada musik saat itu," ujar Naruto diiringi tawa.

"_I can imagine that you're really head-over-heels to music_."

"_Music is second-to-none for me_."

"Kalau saat itu adalah saat yang berkesan untukmu, lalu kenapa kau tidak menceritakan itu padaku dan yang lain, Naru-nii?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tidak mau membahasnya? Yottsu Kikou adalah kenangan yang berkesan untukku, sekaligus kenangan yang kadang membuatku merasa bersalah sekaligus kecewa pada diriku sendiri."

Kiba memandang kakak favoritnya, dan ia bisa melihat segurat kesedihan di wajah Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memojokkan Naruto dengan menanyakan masa lalunya, hanya saja ia merasa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting darinya.

"Andai saat itu aku bisa mengambil keputusan yang benar, mungkin Yottsu Kikou tidak akan bubar setelah meluncurkan mini album."

"Bubar?" Kiba tak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya. "Bukannya Yottsu Kikou dibentuk hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu mini album saja?"

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Yang dihembuskan pihak _management_ memang seperti itu, bahwa Yottsu Kikou adalah _boyband_ yang hanya akan mengeluarkan satu mini album sebagai batu lompatan keempat anggotanya di dunia musik.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada _management_ yang berhasil membuat publik percaya akan hal itu."

"Eh? Maksudmu apa, Naru-nii? Jangan katakan kalau alasan itu hanyalah alasan palsu yang dibuat untuk menutupi masalah yang sebenarnya."

"_Well_, sayangnya itulah yang terjadi. Saat itu aku tidak cukup baik sebagai seorang _leader_."

"Kurasa cukup sampai disitu, Dobe."

Kiba merasa tubuhnya kaku seketika. Sasuke hanya bicara dengan nada seperti itu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Ralat. Kalau ada sesuatu yang 'sangat' mengganggunya.

"Ou, Teme! Kapan kau kembali?" Naruto tampak bersikap biasa, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada bicara sang _main vocal_.

"Nagato sudah memberikan kita ijin untuk kembali ke apartemen. Gaara dan Neji sudah ada di mobil, jadi sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut denganku untuk menyusul mereka."

"Oke!" Naruto bangun dari duduknya. "Ayo, Kiba. Kau tidak mau kami tinggal kan?"

Kiba mengangguk dan ikut bangun dari duduknya sebelum melangkah beriringan dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa Kiba bisa merasa Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam.

**TBC**

**Author Notes: **akhirnya saya mulai menapaki tahapan klimaks. Maaf kalau _chapter _ini justru lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya. Sejujurnya saya mulai merasakan gejala(?) WB, tapi semoga saja tidak benar-benar mengalami penyakit(?)nya. Bisa gawat kalau saya WB di fic ini =3="

**Balasan **_**review:**_

**Vii no Kitsune: **kemarin _update _kilat soalnya saya khawatir ga bisa _update _setelah hari itu. Ahahahaha, saya kan sudah pernah bilang, hal-hal mengenai _pairing _hanya akan muncul sedikit dan itupun hanya berupa _hints_ X3 _Ganbarimasu~ _XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

**Warning :** AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Eighth Chapter : Game Show**

**.**

Dering telepon kembali terdengar dari salah satu ruangan agensi yang mengurus kontrak artis. Sementara itu, tampak beberapa orang yang sedang beristirahat di ruang santai. Mata mereka terpaku pada layar televisi yang tengah menunjukkan iklan sebuah ponsel yang tengah _booming_ akhir-akhir ini.

Di layar itu terlihat Gaara yang tengah menelpon, kemudian melemparkan ponsel yang digunakannya. _Slide_ berganti dengan Neji yang menangkap lemparan ponsel dari _setting_ yang berbeda. _Slide _kemudian berganti dan menampilkan Sasuke, lalu berganti lagi menampilkan Kiba, dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang menerima 'lemparan' ponsel lalu mengantonginya.

Kini layar televisi menampilkan sebuah _café_ mini yang tampak ramai oleh anak-anak muda. Beberapa saat kemudian, disaat yang hampir bersamaan, kelima anggota Konoha's Academy datang dari arah yang berbeda. Mereka saling menunjuk dan tertawa lepas. Iklan itu ditutup dengan tampilan kelima pemuda itu yang sedang salling merangkul bahu dan tersenyum.

"Untuk ukuran pemula, kalian tampaknya tidak kaku berhadapan dengan kamera," ucap Kakashi setelah iklan selesai ditayangkan.

"Kami memang tidak kaku berhadapan dengan kamera, tapi kami bukan 'banci tampil' lho ya," tukas Naruto, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tertawa.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar _single_ kami, _manager_?" tanya Neji.

"Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah _single_ kalian disiarkan di radio, dan kurasa kalian harus mengecek tangga lagu mingguan. Kalau kalian beruntung, _single_ kalian bisa saja ada di daftar _new entry,_" jawab Kakashi santai.

"Aku tidak sabar mengetahui bagaimana respon masyarakat Konoha," tutur Kiba.

"Hanya penasaran respon di Konoha saja?" tanya Kabuto yang juga ada di ruangan.

"Hn? Maksudmu?" Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahukan kalian kalau lagu kalian sebenarnya sudah diputar di jaringan radio yang ada di Suna, Iwa, dan Kiri." Kakashi menyeruput kopinya.

"APA?" teriak Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Tsunade-san meminta kami untuk tidak memberitahu kalian. Dia ingin membuat kejutan," Kabuto ikut meneguk kopinya.

Berkat iklan yang mereka bintangi, nama Konoha's Academy mulai terdengar akrab sebagai bahan perbincangan di kalangan remaja. Awalnya mereka hanya dikenal sebagai bintang iklan, namun sejak _single_ mereka dirilis, mereka juga mulai mendapatkan perhatian sebagai _boyband_ dari Konoha Production.

"Ayo siap-siap. Kalian ada pemotretan untuk Konoha _Teen Magazine_ dua jam lagi," ajak Kakashi.

"Osh!" Naruto bangun dari duduknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Karin-nee mana? Dia tidak menyiapkan kostum kami?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia pasti sudah ada di studio dan sedang ribut disana," tebak Gaara yang langsung mendapat respon anggukan dan tawa pelan Kakashi.

Ya, seiring naiknya popularitas mereka, kini jadwal mereka pun mulai padat. Semua rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan setelah melewati proses 'pematangan' _single_ mereka kini mulai membuahkan hasil. Tsunade ternyata adalah seseorang yang perfeksionis. Wanita itu terus memberikan latihan pada kelima pemuda itu agar lebih menguasai lagu mereka.

**.**

"Aku ingin mengambil fotomu dengan Sasuke, Naruto. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Jiraiya, fotografer professional yang bekerja di Konoha Production. Konoha Production dan Konoha _Teen Magazine_ sudah lama bekerja sama, jadi kadang pihak KT mempercayakan pemotretan pada fotografer yang ditunjuk oleh Konoha Production, seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku dan Sasuke? Berdua?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kalian berdua saja."

"Baiklah," Naruto mengangguk dan melangkah memasuki _setting _yang memang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke sudah ada di _setting_ dengan Karin yang sibuk membetulkan _coat_ yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Naruto berdiri disamping Sasuke dan menatap sang fotografer.

"Aku dan dia harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Emm… Bagaimana kalau..." Jiraiya tampak berfikir. "Ah, Sasuke, kau berdiri menghadap padaku dan buat pose santai. Naruto, kau berdiri menyamping dan bersandar pada sisi tubuh Sasuke," perintahnya.

Keduanya langsung melakukan apa yang sudah mereka dengar. Sasuke berdiri sesantai yang ia bisa, mengabaikan bayangan tentang 'kecupan selamat malam' yang kembali melintas di kepalanya. Naruto sendiri mulai bersandar pada Sasuke dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sebelah kakinya menekuk dan hanya menempelkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Jiraiya sudah mulai mengambil foto ketika dua orang di hadapannya tampak siap.

Jiraiya memang berbeda dengan fotografer pada umumnya yang selalu memberi aba-aba sebelum menekan tombol kamera. Lelaki itu lebih senang mengambil foto tiba-tiba yang menghasilkan gambar natural.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Kakiku mulai terasa sakit sekarang," bisik Naruto, membuat Sasuke menolehkan wajah.

"Ini yang terakhir kan?" tanya Sasuke yang juga berbisik. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan mengangguk.

"Kurasa kakiku lelah karena terlalu lama berdiri," balas Naruto yang kini menolehkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

"Sasuke, bisa kau lingkarkan tanganmu di bahu Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Apa?" Sasuke berusaha agar pertanyaannya tetap datar walau sesungguhnya ia terkejut dengan permintaan sang fotografer.

"Aku ingin kau melingkarkan sebelah tanganmu itu ke bahu Naruto," Jiraiya mengulangi ucapannya.

"Lakukan saja, Teme. Aku ingin pemotretan ini cepat selesai," bisik Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di bahu temannya dengan sedikit kaku. Naruto terkikik geli merasakan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak nyaman.

"Kau takut pacarmu marah karena melihatmu merangkulku seperti ini, Teme?" guraunya.

"_Urusai_, Dobe!"

Dan Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya yang sudah diujung bibir. Suara tawa yang begitu menenangkan membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Naruto sedikit merubah posisinya agar bisa melihat sisi wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu menjelaskan pada gadis itu kalau dia sampai salah paham," bisik Naruto.

"Terserah apa katamu."

**# # #**

'Akhir pekan yang menenangkan' adalah harapan sederhana yang sama sekali belum didapatkan oleh semua anggota Konoha's Academy selama beberapa minggu terakhir. _Single _mereka mulai menapak ke dalam tangga lagu radio dan pemberitaan mulai terarah pada mereka. Hari-hari yang biasanya dihabiskan di gedung agensi pun mulai berubah.

Harusnya akhir pekan ini mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak, namun ternyata ada acara _game show _yang menunggu. Kakashi sebagai _manager_ tampak tenang-tenang saja menghadapi padatnya jadwal, tapi tidak dengan kelima pemuda yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Bisakah kita berhenti di minimarket untuk membeli jus?" tanya Neji yang duduk di belakang Kakashi yang sedang menyetir. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju studio tempat _game show _diadakan.

"Baiklah. Kita masih punya waktu dua jam sebelum mulai _on-air_," ucap Kakashi.

Neji kembali merilekskan tubuhnya dan memakai _headset_ yang terhubung dengan televisi kecil yang ada dibalik sandaran kepala Kakashi. Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya masih asyik dengan lagu yang didengarkannya dari ponsel. Gaara yang duduk di kursi paling belakang menopang dagu dan melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, sementara Naruto yang ada disampingnya menutup mata dengan tenang. Sang _main vocal_ yang duduk disamping Kakashi sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Yak, kita sampai. Kalian mau ikut turun?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah memarkirkan mobil.

"Kau mau kita mendapat 'serangan tak terduga', _manager_?" sindir Kiba yang sudah melepaskan _earphone-_nya. Kakashi tertawa ringan.

"Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Sebotol jus dingin," jawab Neji cepat.

"Es krim! Aku mau eskrim coklat dan vanilla!" seru Kiba semangat.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Gaara, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku juga mau jus, samakan saja dengan Neji. Ah, tolong beli beberapa bungkus _snack_ kalau kau tidak keberatan," pinta Gaara.

"Belikan aku jus tomat, _manager_," tutur Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar benda di pangkuannya.

"Oke. Naru—"

"Belikan saja dia air mineral dan roti. Semalaman dia tidak tidur, jadi sebaiknya jangan dibangunkan," ucap Gaara.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalian duduk manis dan tunggu disini," ucap Kakashi yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan kejam ketiga pemuda yang ada di dalam mobil.

Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping. Pemuda itu mengarahkan tatapan ke sudut belakang mobil.

"Memangnya tadi malam dia melakukan apa sampai tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semalam aku langsung tidur sesampainya di apartemen," Neji angkat bahu.

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah pada Kiba yang malah menggelengkan kepala. Kini matanya tertuju pada Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau tahu dia melakukan apa, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia hanya bilang kalau dia tidak bisa tidur, mungkin insomnia," jawab pemuda berambut merah itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

**.**

"Kau yakin kita bisa melawan Akatsuki? Jumlah anggota mereka kan banyak sekali," tanya Kiba yang sibuk merapikan T-shirt yang dikenakannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mereka tidak mungkin memukuli kita, Kiba," Gaara berujar ringan.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Kiba. Entah kenapa ini rasanya tidak adil. Kita hanya berlima, sedangkan mereka bersepuluh," Neji menambahkan.

"Oh, ayolah," Naruto mengerlingkan matanya. "Kita hanya akan bermain, aku bisa menjamin tidak akan ada yang babak belur selepas acara ini."

Gaara tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Setelah selesai bersiap, kelimanya melangkah menuju studio yang sudah disiapkan. Kakashi yang sudah lebih dulu ada di lokasi terlihat sedang berbincang dengan pembawa acara, Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Tobi-_niisan_!" panggil Naruto sebelum kemudian menghampiri pemuda berambut _raven _panjang itu.

Tobi, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Madara, adik bungsu dari ayah Sasuke, melemparkan senyum simpul ketika mendengar pemuda Uzumaki memanggilnya.

"Kukira kalian tidak akan datang," ucap Tobi.

"Maaf, kami sedikit terlambat," Naruto membungkukkan tubuh.

"Hei, sudahlah, toh acaranya juga belum dimulai kan? Jangan dengarkan ucapan _leader _kami," tutur Hidan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Tobi.

"Tapi kalau kalian tidak datang, kami akan sangat senang. Bukankah itu berarti kita akan mendapatkan bayaran dua kali lipat?" tanya Kakuzu yang berdiri disamping Hidan.

"Astaga, bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan masalah uang?" Zetsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau ini seperti baru mengenal Kakuzu saja, un. Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?" Deidara menghampiri _leader _Konoha's Academy itu.

"Baik, _niisan_. Dan kurasa kalian semua juga sedang dalam keadaan yang baik," Naruto tersenyum memandang satu persatu anggota Akatsuki di depannya.

"Hei, Tobi, sejak kemarin kau belum memberitahu kami mengenai permainan yang akan kita lakukan sekarang," Kisame tampak penasaran.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak tahu," Tobi menghela nafas.

"Memangnya _manager _sama sekali tidak memberi petunjuk apapun, un?" tanya Deidara yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Tobi.

Naruto mengobrol ringan dengan _senpai-senpai_-nya yang tampak ramai seperti biasa. _Leader _Konoha's Academy ini memang cukup dekat dengan _boyband _yang sudah merintis karir lebih dulu di hadapannya. Sama seperti Konoha's Academy, Akatsuki pun merupakan kumpulan dari penyanyi solo yang memenangkan kontes vokal. Dan melalui ajang kontes vokal lah Naruto mengenal satu persatu anggota Akatsuki.

Naruto pamit pada 'kakak-kakak'nya sebelum berkumpul dengan timnya yang sendang mengenakan jas berwarna kuning cerah. Semetara itu, anggota Akatsuki mulai memakai jas berwarna biru gelap yang sudah disediakan _wardrobe_.

**.**

Kelimabelas pemuda yang tengah menjalani _shooting game show_ serempak menatap tak percaya pada 'sesuatu' yang tersaji di atas piring. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kosetsu, sang pembawa acara, membuka penutup yang ada di atas piring.

"Jadi, ini adalah Jolokia," ucap Izumo, rekan Kotetsu.

"Jo… Jo apa?" Kisame mengerutkan dahi.

"Jolokia. Ini adalah cabai terpedas di dunia yang sudah tercatat di Guinness Book of World Records," Kotetsu berdiri di samping Izumo.

"Cabai? Namanya sama sekali tidak familiar," ungkap Gaara.

"Cabai ini berasal dari India, jadi sangat wajar kalau kalian baru melihatnya," Izumo memberitahu.

"Di-_import_ dari India? Pasti harganya mahal sekali," cetus Kakuzu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kami lakukan dengan cabai ini, un?" Deidara menunjuk cabai yang ukurannya lebih besar dari cabai 'normal'.

"Permainannya sangat mudah," Izumo mengembangkan senyum.

"Kalian hanya perlu menggigit sedikit cabai itu dan mengunyahnya sebanyak lima kali sebelum kemudian memuntahkannya," Kotetsu menjelaskan.

"Dan kami akan merekam reaksi kalian setelah merasakan cabai ini," Izumo melanjutkan. "Permainan ini akan membuktikan siapa yang bisa melawan rasa pedas dari cabai Jolokia."

"Baiklah, ayo segera kita mulai. Berhubung kalian mempunyai anggota paling banyak, Akatsuki akan bermain lebih dulu." Izumo meminta kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki untuk mendekati meja.

Karena Akatsuki bermain lebih dulu, kelima anggota Konoha's Academy segera menyingkir ke meja yang sudah disiapkan untuk tempat bermain mereka nanti. Izumo mengambil satu cabai, sementara Kotetsu memberikan beberapa mangkuk ukuran besar untuk tempat memuntahkan cabai yang sudah dimakan.

"Sebagai _leader_, kau tidak keberatan kalau kupilih sebagai pemain yang mencoba pertama kan, Tobi?" tanya Izumo.

Izumo menyodorkan cabai yang ada di tangannya tepat di depan mulut sang Uchiha. Tobi menggigit ujung cabai dan mulai mengunyah. Penonton ikut menghitung kunyahan yang dilakuan pemuda berkulit putih itu. Setelah hitungan lima, Tobi langsung memuntahkan cabai dari mulutnya.

"Oh, sepertinya reaksi pedasnya langsung terasa. Lihat, wajah Tobi mulai memerah," ungkap Kotetsu.

"Dan kurasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca," timpal Izumo.

Tobi menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yahiko yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Sementara Tobi menikmati rasa pedas cabai ini, ayo kita lanjutkan dengan yang lain," tutur Izumo.

Tobi meremas bahu Yahiko dengan cukup keras, tapi hal itu malah membuat rekannya tertawa.

"Kurasa Tobi benar-benar merasakan pedasnya," ungkap Yahiko, membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Deidara, Hidan, Yuura, dan Kisame, ayo kalian coba." Izumo menyodorkan cabai ke hadapan keempat pemuda yang tadi dipanggilnya.

Satu persatu dari mereka menggigit cabai Jolokia dan mengunyahnya sebanyak lima kali. Deidara langsung menundukkan kepala dan memijit pelipisnya, sementara Yuura membalikkan tubuh untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berair. Hidan terbatuk beberapa kali karena rasa pedas cabai sukses menyerang bagian hidungnya, dan Kisame berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Sepertinya cabai ini benar-benar pedas ya?" tanya Kotetsu sambil memberikan botol air mineral pada semua yang sudah 'mencicipi' cabai Jolokia yang disediakan.

"Ah, lihat, mata Sasori bahkan sampai memerah," ucap Izumo.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Itachi?" tanya Kotetsu.

Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulut. Yahiko yang tadi tenang kini mulai merasakan panas akibat pedasnya cabai yang ia makan, dan hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Kakuzu dan Zetsu.

Setelah berhasil meredakan rasa pedas yang seolah membakar lidah disaat iklan berlangsung, kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki kini membuat formasi setengah lingkaran di sekitar meja Konoha's Academy.

"Ya! Setelah semua anggota Akatsuki mencoba cabai Jolokia di sesi pertama tadi, sekarang giliran anggota Konoha's Academy yang mencobanya," Kotetsu membuka acara.

"Untuk yang pertama… Bagaimana kalau kita mulai denganmu, Gaara?" Izumo memberikan sebuah cabai pada sang Sabaku.

Gaara memegang cabai itu dan memperhatikannya. Perlahan ia mengarahkan cabai ke mulutnya, namun belum sampai digigit, ia kembali menjauhkan cabai dari wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang," cetusnya, membuat penonton dan semua yang ada di _setting _tertawa.

Setelah memantapkan diri, akhirnya Gaara menggigit cabai di tangannya dan mengunyahnya sebanyak lima kali. Deidara langsung menyodorkan mangkuk, dan Gaara memuntahkan hasil kunyahannya.

Gaara membalikkan tubuh dan terbatuk karena aroma cabai yang menusuk indera penciumannya.

"Ayo kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Gaara," Kotetsu membalikkan tubuh si pemuda berambut merah.

"Wah, dia terlihat baik-baik saja!" seru Izumo saat melihat raut wajah Gaara yang tenang.

"Apa perbedaan cabai Jolokia dan cabai lain yang pernah kau makan sebelumnya, Gaara?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Karena ini adalah cabai paling pedas, tentu saja rasanya lebih pedas daripada cabai biasa," ucap Gaara polos, membuat suara tawa kembali terdengar.

Gaara menyingkir dari samping Izumo dan membiarkan sang pembawa acara memberikan perlakuan yang sama pada keempat temannya. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, dan Sasuke mengunyah secara bersamaan.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu reaksi—Ah, sepertinya Gaara mulai merasakan pedasnya," Izumo menunjuk ke arah Gaara yang berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Deidara.

Gaara terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara kedua matanya mulai berair. Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji sedikit berteriak ketika rasa pedas dan panas menjalar di lidahnya.

Beberapa anggota Akatsuki tampak melepaskan tawa melihat sikap kedua angota Konoha's Academy yang 'berbeda' dari biasanya.

"Tapi ah, Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak terpengaruh," cetus Izumo.

Kamera mengarah pada Naruto yang berdiri dengan tenang, dan kemudian mengarah pada Kiba yang malah terus mengunyah cabai di mulutnya.

"Hei, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa setenang itu?" tanya Zetsu.

"Kami jadi seperti sedang bersandiwara di televisi," cetus Hidan, membuat suara tawa kembali terdengar.

"Mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi mereka, benar-benar hebat," puji Kotetsu.

"Mungkin itu karena Naruto adalah penyuka makanan pedas, sementara Kiba adalah orang yang hobi makan. Mereka mungkin terbiasa dengan rasa pedas seperti ini. Kalau Sasuke, aku yakin _lead vocal _Konoha's Academy ini tidak kesulitan menaklukan rasa pedas," Izumo berpendapat.

Kotetsu mengambil cabai yang tadi digigit Naruto dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Tapi cabai yang mereka makan adalah cabai yang sama seperti yang dimakan anggota Akatsuki. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak merasakan pedasnya?"

Semua anggota Akatsuki sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi setelah merasakan rasa pedas dari cabai yang mereka makan?

"Ah, cabai ini…" Naruto berucap untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia memakan cabai. "Sepertinya cabai ini bisa membuat masakan yang kita buat menjadi lebih enak," lanjutnya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, semua anggota Akatsuki menyuarakan kata tanya 'Apa?' secara bersamaan. Hidan menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar, dan Deidara menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau pasti sudah gila," Yuura bersuara.

"Bagaimana mungkin cabai ini dijadikan salah satu bahan makanan? Kau mau membunuh seseorang?" tanya Hidan dengan wajah horor.

"Eh? Tapi menurutku cabai ini bisa dimakan," ucap Naruto. "Cabai ini malah terasa lebih manis dari cabai yang lain."

"Apa?" Zetsu dan Hidan menatap junior mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Manis?" Sasori dan Itachi mengulangi pendapat Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kalian," celetuk Yahiko.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Naruto. Cabai ini punya aroma, seperti buah," Neji mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Aku pasti berbohong kalau aku berkata bahwa cabai ini tidak pedas. Tapi ada rasa enak diantara rasa pedasnya," ujar Kiba.

Sementara para anggota Akatsuki meragukan pendapat yang mereka dengar, Naruto dan keempat rekannya meneguk susu dan air mineral yang sudah disediakan.

"Cabai itu memang pedas," ucap Naruto setelah menelan air minumnya.

"_Then how come you're not suffering?_" tanya Hidan dengan nada iri yang kekanakan, membuat penonton tertawa. "_Why are you having so much fun?_"

Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara melepaskan tawa setelah mendengar pertanyaan lawan mereka.

**TBC**

**Author Notes: **saya senang-senang lagi di _chapter _ini~ _Mood _untuk menulis fic yang serius hilang lagi, jadi inilah hasilnya. Saya memakai nama 'Tobi' untuk Madara, tapi yang dibayangkan sosok Madara-nya ya, jangan sosok Tobi. Oh iya, kalau mau tahu acara makan cabai yang saya ceritakan di atas, silakan cari di YouTube, _keyword_-nya 'DBSK VS SUPER JUNIOR! eating pepper contest'. Yup, _boyband_-nya DBSK dan SuJu~ XD

**Balasan **_**review:**_

**Vii no Kitsune: **masalah _pairing _sepertinya akan terjawab nanti, tapi saya tidak mau menjanjikan apa-apa, hehee. _Chapter _ini lebih panjang kah? Semoga bisa bertahan untuk terus mengikuti perkembangan fic ini~ ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

**Warning :** AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes: **Aaaah, maafkan saya karena tidak mencantumkan _disclaimer _dari _game show_ yang saya gunakan di _chapter _sebelumnya. Itu adalah salah satu episode EHB, dan EHB jelas bukan milik saya. Saya benar-benar ceroboh kemarin. Untuk selanjutnya, kalau saya membuat kealfaan lain, tolong tegur saya. Dan terimakasih untuk 'Just me' yang sudah mengingatkan ^^ _Okay, enjoy your time!_

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Ninth Chapter : Scandal**

**.**

Sasuke memperhatikan sepasang tangan berkulit tan yang sedang sibuk merapikan lipatan lengan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Sementara itu, Naruto tampak serius membantu teman dekatnya merapikan diri.

"Sejak tadi kita sudah menarik banyak perhatian, dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini sepertinya berhasil membuat kita merebut perhatian semua orang, Dobe," bisik Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

"Ck, kau masih mempermasalahkan pendapat mereka, Teme? Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja mengabaikan hal-hal semacam itu?" Naruto menarik kedua tangan Sasuke dan memperhatikan kedua lengan kemeja yang sudah rapi.

"Hn_, arigatou_."

Setelah 'menikmati' cabai Jolokia dan memaksa dua pembawa acara untuk ikut memakan cabai yang berasal dari India itu, akhirnya acara _game show _selesai. Neji dan Gaara sedang menemani Kiba membeli makan malam, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke masih di _restroom_, menunggu _manager _mereka yang belum juga tampak sejak acara selesai.

Satu tepukan yang singgah di lengannya berhasil membuat pemuda berambut pirang menolehkan kepala. Dan sosok yang kini berhadapan dengannya berhasil membuat sang Uzumaki menahan napas.

Sasuke yang juga memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang berusia dua tahun diatasnya itu hanya diam. Tak ada yang berubah di raut wajahnya, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan intensitas kewaspadaan sang Uchiha meningkat.

"Lama tak jumpa, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto terdiam sembari memperhatikan sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap di hadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab sapaanku? Jahat sekali," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat.

"_Baka_! Aku menghubungimu sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan kau baru muncul sekarang? Kenapa tadi sebelum acara dimulai aku tidak melihatmu bersama Tobi-nii dan yang lain? Jangan katakan kalau sebenarnya kau terlambat datang!" ucap Naruto panjang setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan jitakan di kepala Yahiko, pemuda yang menyapanya.

Yahiko, pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, mengusap bagian atas kepalanya sembari menggerutu. Sementara itu Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang mimik wajah kesal.

"Kau tetap kasar seperti biasa. Harusnya kau sopan pada kakakmu ini, tahu!" ucap Yahiko. "Oh, hei, Sasuke."

Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan tubuh untuk memberi hormat, dan hal itu membuat Yahiko melepaskan tawa. Sejak dulu Sasuke selalu bersikap sangat sopan pada siapapun, khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Andai adikku yang satu ini bisa bersikap sebaik kau, Sasuke," tutur Yahiko.

"_Shut up!_" balas Naruto. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau kutinggal sebentar, Teme? Aku harus menghukum kakakku ini karena mengabaikanku selama seminggu terakhir."

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan urusan kita, kakakku sayang," ajak Naruto sembari menunjukkan seringaiannya.

Yahiko menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Naruto melewati pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Itachi sejak tadi mencarimu, sepertinya ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan," ucap Yahiko sebelum menyusul si Uzumaki meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Inilah alasan kenapa tingkat kewaspadaannnya meningkat sejak matanya menangkap sosok Yahiko tadi. Kalau Yahiko bisa masuk ke _restroom _Konoha's Academy, kemungkinan besar kakaknya juga bisa memasuki ruangan ini. Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepala ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang heran dengan reaksi rekannya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. Neji meninggalkan pintu yang terbuka dan berjalan menuju meja yang ada di ruangan itu untuk mengambil tas yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

"Mana Gaara dan Kiba?"

"Mereka sudah bergabung dengan _manager_. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengambil barang dan mengajakmu plus Naruto ke restoran."

"Hn."

Sasuke yang sudah bersiap mengikuti Neji terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara yang amat familiar menyapa gendang telinganya. Neji memandang si pemanggil sebelum kemudian menatap _lead vocal_-nya.

"Sepertinya kau ada urusan, lebih baik aku pergi duluan. Kau bisa menyusul nanti," ujar Neji sebelum meninggalkan dua Uchiha yang ditemuinya.

**.**

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kakashi-san," sapa Yahiko sembari membungkukkan tubuh pada _manager boyband _adiknya. Ia baru saja diseret Naruto ke restoran tempat Konoha's Academy makan malam hari ini.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Yahiko. Duduklah," Kakashi menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Sementara Yahiko berbincang ringan dengan Kakashi, Naruto tampak asyik memperhatikan suasana sekitar sampai Kiba menyenggol sikunya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang wajah pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

"Kau kenal dengan Yahiko-san sebelum pertemuan kita di _game show _tadi, Naru-nii?"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah salah satu kakakku."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Kiba mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku bertemu beberapa kali dengannya dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain saat mengikuti kontes vokal. Terlepas dari itu, Yahiko adalah _Haru_," jawab Naruto singkat.

Kiba langsung memandang pemuda berambut oranye yang kini tengah melepaskan tawa bersama Kakashi. Inuzuka muda ini sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yahiko Akatsuki adalah salah satu dari keempat anggota Yottsu Kikou.

"Ah, Naru, hampir saja aku lupa memberitahumu. Sasori mengundangmu menginap di apartemen kami kalau kau ada waktu senggang," ujar Yahiko.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Sasori adalah kakak favoritnya di Akatsuki. Walaupun pendiam, pemuda berambut merah itu adalah kakak terbaik bagi Naruto—selain kakak kandungnya tentu saja.

"Ya. Dia mengundangmu dan juga keempat anggota Konoha's Academy yang lain untuk menginap. Kabari dia secepatnya kalau kau sudah mendapatkan waktu luang."

"Oke!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan semangat, membuat Yahiko sedikit menggembungkan pipi.

"Kalau aku yang mengajakmu menginap, kau tidak pernah sesenang itu, Naruto," ungkapnya. Naruto mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, Yahiko. Kau harusnya sadar, pemuda berusia duapuluh tahun tidak akan menggembungkan pipi dengan cara kekanakan seperti itu," tegur Naruto.

Kiba menatap Naruto tak percaya. Biasanya, dalam situasi apapun, Naruto selalu memanggil orang lain dengan akhiran '-san' untuk menjaga kesopanan, tapi kenapa dia memanggil Yahiko tanpa akhiran itu? Bukankah Yahiko dua tahun lebih tua darinya?

"_It's a habit you know,_" balas Yahiko. "Kau juga tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan kebiasaan macam ini kalau usiamu beranjak duapuluh tahun nanti."

Kini sang Inuzuka mengerutkan dahi. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang Yahiko dan Naruto mempunyai banyak kemiripan?

"Kau kenapa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Ngg, tidak."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku," Naruto duduk bersandar. "Katakan padaku apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu."

Kiba menghela napas panjang. Kadang ia merasa kalau Naruto mempunyai indera keenam, karena kakaknya itu selalu tahu kalau ada yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Aku hanya heran, rasanya kau dan Yahiko-nii memiliki banyak kemiripan. Kalian benar-benar seperti saudara kandung," ungkap Kiba.

Kakashi tampak mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, dan Naruto terlihat bertukar pandang dengan Yahiko dengan alis terangkat.

"Kalian belum memesan makanan? Aku sudah lapar sekali." Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di antara Naruto dan Kiba. Ia menganggukkan kepala ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Yahiko.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Gaara," dukung Neji yang baru saja datang dan disusul Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau baru datang, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada sedikit keperluan," Sasuke duduk di sebelah Yahiko.

"Kukira kau akan langsung kemari," tutur Gaara dengan pandangan terarah pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Aku menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan keperluannya," balas Neji.

"_Manager, _cepat panggil _waiter _dan pesankan kami makanan. Aku sudah tidak tahan~" pinta Kiba yang tampak lemas dan menempelkan dagu di atas meja.

"Setuju," timpal Gaara singkat.

"Kau harus cepat memesan, _manager_, kalau tidak, akan ada dua orang yang pingsan karena kelaparan," cetus Naruto.

"Maksudmu apa, _leader-kun_?" Gaara menatap tajam _senpai_-nya.

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin _paparazzi _menyebarkan foto kalian yang sedang kehabisan tenaga. Bisa-bisa mereka memberitakan kalau aku tidak mengurus kalian dengan baik," papar Naruto asal.

Gaara langsung mencubit lengan _tan _milik Naruto, sementara Kiba menginjak kaki kakaknya dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sasuke dan Neji hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan teman-teman mereka. Yahiko memperhatikan interaksi di depannya dan tersenyum.

"Mengingatkanmu pada masa lalu, Yahiko?" tanya Kakashi sedikit berbisik.

"Ya," Yahiko menghela nafas, "Sangat mengingatkanku pada masa lalu," lanjutnya berbisik.

**# # #**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kini Konoha's Academy makin dikenal publik. Setelah meluncurkan _single_, beberapa hari yang lalu, MV "Now or Never" diputar di beberapa acara musik. Dan responnya cukup memuaskan.

"Kukira kita akan langsung terkenal setelah meluncurkan MV, tapi ternyata tidak," celetuk Kiba sembari duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan santai _management. _Tangan kirinya sibuk memegang _milk shake_, sementara tangan kanannya membawa _sandwich _yang dibuatkan Naruto pagi tadi.

"Persaingan pasar nasional tidak selenggang pasar daerah, Inuzuka. Konoha memang bisa dibilang wilayah pasar _entertainment_, tapi bukan berarti akses menuju kepopuleran terbuka lebar," Neji meneguk isi kaleng jus miliknya.

"Tapi untuk ukuran pendatang baru, kita termasuk beruntung karena bisa diterima dan disambut dengan baik oleh pasar musik," Naruto angkat bicara.

"Ralat ucapanmu tadi, Naruto. Kurasa kita tak seberuntung itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Gaakun?"

"_Oh, great. Welcome to infotaiment world,_" tutur Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Gaara.

Secara hampir bersamaan Naruto, Kiba, dan Neji mendekati Gaara yang sejak tadi asyik berduaan dengan laptopnya. Dan apa yang ditampilkan di layar laptop si bungsu Sabaku sukses membuat ketiganya melebarkan mata.

"_For the God's sake!_" Kiba tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. "Kalian benar-benar berkencan, Gaara-nii dan Neji-nii?" tanyanya sesaat kemudian.

Dan yang menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah jitakan Neji plus injakan kaki Gaara untuk si bungsu. Sementara Kiba mengaduh kesakitan, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari gambar-gambar Neji dan Gaara yang diambil secara diam-diam dan dipublikasikan di salah satu _search engine online._

"Ah, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu."

Semua mata kini mengarah pada Kakashi yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Lelaki berambut perak itu tampak tersenyum dari balik masker yang selalu dikenakannya.

"Tapi perlu kuberitahu kalau berita mengenai 'kencan' Neji dan Gaara sudah tersebar luas di Konoha," lanjutnya.

Kiba segera meraih remot televisi dan memilih _channel _televisi lokal, sementara Naruto tampak sibuk mengaktifkan radio ponselnya.

"_This is really great,_" ungkap Gaara sakratis.

Sasuke memilih untuk duduk bersisian dengan sang _manager _dan memperhatikan semua ekspresi yang tampak di wajah keempat rekannya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"_Nothing_."

Saat ini layar televisi sedang menanyangkan video yang diambil diam-diam ketika Neji dan Gaara pergi bersama saat _April Fools Day _lalu, sementara salah satu stasiun radio sedang menyiarkan rumor mengenai kedekatan dua anggota Konoha's Academy itu.

"Berita ini cukup menyebalkan, tapi anehnya respon para pendengar malah terkesan mendukung hubungan kalian," ucap Naruto yang memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar siaran radio lebih lanjut.

"Sekarang kan memang sedang musim pasangan 'seperti itu', Naru-nii. Jadi wajar saja kalau responnya tidak begitu keras," Kiba mematikan televisi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pasangan seperti itu', Inuzuka? Jelaskan padaku!" tuntut Gaara.

"A—ah, itu… umm…" Kiba menatap Naruto, meminta pertolongan, tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Ayo cepat jelaskan!" Gaara kembali bersuara.

"Kendalikan kekesalanmu, Sabaku. Kau tahu pasti, itu tidak akan merubah apapun," ungkap Neji tenang.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak mau digosipkan mempunyai hubungan khusus denganmu, Hyuuga," Gaara menarik nafas panjang dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku seburuk itu?" tanya Neji polos.

"Kenapa?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaan Neji. "Apa kau pikir digosipkan mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang lelaki itu sama sekali tidak buruk?" tanyanya frustasi.

Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkan hati sahabatnya. Hei, reaksi Gaara sama sekali tidak berlebihan kan? Coba bayangkan, bagaimana reaksimu jika ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau kau pergi berkencan dengan seseorang yang ber-_gender _sama denganmu? Kau pasti akan bereaksi tak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara.

**.**

Naruto menghapus setetes air mata yang hampir saja meluncur dari sudut matanya. Sementara itu, Kiba, Gaara dan Neji memperhatikan sang _leader _dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Perutmu bisa sakit kalau kau tidak segera menghentikan tawamu itu, Dobe." Sasuke meminum kopi hangatnya perlahan.

"Dan kurasa ketiga rekanmu yang lain sudah mulai berpikiran kalau kau mengalami gangguan mental, Naruto," timpal Kakashi.

Naruto berusaha sebaik yang ia bisa untuk menghentikan tawa yang sudah meluncur dari bibirnya selama hampir sepuluh menit terakhir. Namun ketika matanya melihat foto dirinya yang sedang 'merangkul' Sasuke kemarin, tawanya kembali meledak.

Neji menarik nafas panjang, sementara Kiba dan Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat reaksi Naruto. Setelah dikejutkan dengan foto-foto 'kencan' Neji dan Gaara, beberapa jam yang lalu giliran foto 'kemesraan' Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertebaran di internet.

"Kurasa topik pembicaraan hari ini dan mungkin seminggu kedepan adalah Konoha's Academy _couple_," ungkap Naruto setelah benar-benar berhenti tertawa.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa tertawa selepas itu padahal kau baru saja digosipkan menjalani hubungan dengan Sasuke?" Gaara tampaknya tak habis pikir.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku dan Sasuke sudah terbiasa 'dipasangkan' seperti itu," ungkap Naruto.

"Pantas saja…" Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keadaan hening seketika. Sasuke dan Kakashi masih menikmati kopi mereka; Naruto meletakkan laptop milik Gaara ke atas meja; Kiba tampak menikmati makan siangnya; sementara Gaara dan Neji sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi," Naruto kembali bersuara, "menurutmu, apa yang harus kami lakukan, _manager_?"

"Tidak ada," Kakashi sedikit meneguk kopinya. "Biarkan saja dulu. Kalau kalian buru-buru menyangkal, yang ada malah kalian terkesan menutupi sesuatu."

"Kurasa lebih baik kita ikuti permainan pers ini. Kau pasti tidak akan menolak tantangan ini kan, Neji?" tanya Sasuke disertai seringai khasnya.

"Menurutmu?" Neji membalikkan dan ikut menyeringai.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak bisa dan tak mau membayangkan bagaimana reaksi keluarga, bahkan kedua kakaknya, tentang kabar ini.

"Aaaah, kalian curang!" Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalian sudah berpasangan, lalu aku dengan siapa? Kenapa kita hanya berlima sih?"

Naruto kembali tertawa, sementara Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dengusan geli mereka. Kakashi kembali tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Selama beberapa saat matanya terpaku pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengacak rambut berantakan milik si bungsu.

"_Manager, _menurutmu bagaimana tanggapan Tsunade-san tentang ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Hmm, entahlah. Dia adalah orang yang paling sulit ditebak, jadi kurasa kita harus menunggu sampai dia mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya pada kita."

"Hei, hei, walaupun begitu, Tsunade-baachan adalah produser dan pelatih terbaik yang sudah berhasil membuat kita sampai ada disini."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau berani memanggil Tsunade-san 'baachan', Naru-nii? Kau tidak takut dia melepas jabatan _leader _darimu?" tanya Kiba polos.

Naruto tertawa ringan. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan melepaskan jabatan ini. Toh walaupun bukan aku yang memimpin kalian, aku tetap bersama kalian kan?"

"Tapi kalau dipikir ulang, kenapa kau yang dipilih menjadi _leader_, Naruto? Kurasa Sasuke lebih baik darimu."

"Gaara, _you're so mean_," Naruto menggembungkan pipi, membuat Kiba dan Neji melepaskan tawa, sementara Sasuke mendengus geli.

**TBC**

**Balasan **_**review**_**:**

**Just me: **sama persis? Rencana awal memang ingin dibuat sama persis, tapi malah bingung ditengah jalan karena sulit menyesuaikan sifat member SuJu dan sifat member Akatsuki, begitu juga dengan member DBSK dan Konoha's Academy. Saya berusaha membuat karakter Naruto dkk tidak terlalu jauh OOC-nya. Dan tentang _disclaimer_, itu murni kealfaan saya, maaf~ (_._) _Neh_, saya sudah sering membaca _flame_, jadi saya bisa membedakan yang mana _flame_ dan yang mana _concrete_. Terimakasih untuk tegurannya ^^

**Keyra: **Hahahaha, episode itu terlalu menggoda untuk dibuat versi fanfic-nya X3 Untuk masalah senior-junior, saya menyesuaikan dengan karakter Naruto dkk. Anggota Akatsuki lebih senior daripada Konoha's Academy kan? Osh, terimakasih sudah me-_review_ ^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **kurang terasa atmosfir kekeluargaannya? Hmm, sepertinya saya harus lebih serius melanjutkan fic ini. Maaf sudah mengecewakan, dan saya akan berusaha untuk membuat _chapter _selanjutnya lebih baik~ ^^

**Uzumaki Chiaki: **Yuura itu salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Dia salah satu anggota dewan penasehat Kazekage di Suna, tapi sebenarnya dia mata-mata Akatsuki yang ditugaskan oleh Sasori. Yep, terimakasih sudah me-_review_ ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Tenth Chapter : A Plan**

**.**

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari lobi apartemen sendirian. Keempat sahabatnya sudah lebih dulu pergi ke kantor _management _untuk latihan rutin mereka pagi tadi. Saat kakinya melangkah hendak meninggalkan gedung apartemen, suara riuh mulai terdengar di telinganya.

"Uchiha-san, apa tanggapanmu tentang gosip yang behembus mengenai kedekatanmu dengan Uzumaki-san?" tanya seorang wanita sembari menyodorkan alat rekam.

"Apa benar kalian menjalin hubungan khusus, Uchiha-san?" Kini seorang lelaki yang bertanya.

"Bagaimana pendapat pihak _management _Anda mengenai berita ini? Kenapa Anda tidak membuat konfrensi pers atau membuat _statement_?" tanya wartawan lainnya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan terus melangkahkan kaki, berusaha menembus para wartawan yang berkerumun menghalangi langkahnya.

Berkat 'skandal' yang berhembus mengenai hubungan Neji dan Gaara, serta hubungannya dengan Naruto, kini nama Konoha's Academy semakin sering dibicarakan. Keinginan Kiba agar Konoha's Academy populer tercapai, tapi ternyata pemuda itu malah menjadi anggota yang paling uring-uringan karena dimanapun ia berada dan kemanapun ia pergi, wartawan dan _paparazzi_ selalu mengejarnya.

Dan entah karena Konoha's Academy adalah _boyband _baru atau karena hal lain yang tidak terpikirkan oleh kelima pemuda berbakat itu, pemberitaan mengenai hubungan khusus anggota Konoha's Academy berkembang dengan sangat cepat.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sopan dan sedikit mendorong para wartawan agar memberinya jalan.

Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah mobil van dengan label Konoha Production berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

_'Mungkin manager menjemputku karena aku terlambat datang,' _pikirnya.

Sasuke membenarkan letak topi yang ia pakai dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati mobil. Telinganya sudah mulai panas mendengar pertanyaan yang sama terus diulang oleh para pemburu berita.

Sebuah tangan dengan warna kulit kecoklatan tiba-tiba muncul dari kerumunan wartawan dan langsung menggenggam sebelah tangan _main vocal _Konoha's Academy yang masih kesulitan melangkah itu.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, bisa tolong berikan konfirmasi Anda?"

"Apa Anda kemari untuk menjemput Uchiha-san?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan Anda dan Uchiha-san?"

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga-san dan juga Sabaku-san? Apa mereka juga menjalin hubungan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya dan membimbing Sasuke hingga mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam van dengan selamat. Setelah dua pemuda itu masuk, Kakashi segera membawa mobil meninggalkan apartemen.

"Mereka benar-benar mengerikan," celetuk Naruto sembari menarik nafas lega. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Teme?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hn."

"Aku sudah mengira hal seperti itu akan terjadi, jadi kuputuskan untuk menjemputmu, Sasuke."

"Terimakasih, _manager_."

"_It's okay._"

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Kiba, menanyakan keadaan kantor _management_. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membaca pesan balasan Kiba dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Sepertinya keadaan di kantor juga tidak lebih baik, _manager_," ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa kalian benar-benar terkenal sekarang."

Naruto hanya mendengus geli mendengar sindiran Kakashi. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya.

"Kurasa apa yang kau lakukan tadi akan langsung diberitakan, Dobe."

"Yang aku lakukan? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau menggandeng tangan Sasuke, Naruto," jawab Kakashi.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang 'lalu'?"

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Teme? Aku melakukan itu kan untuk membantumu keluar dari neraka pertanyaan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu kan?" papar Naruto. Sasuke menarik nafas.

"Mungkin menurutmu itu bukan masalah, tapi mereka bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda mengenai tindakanmu, Dobe."

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya tadi memang bisa membuat pemberitaan mengenai hubungannya dan Sasuke makin mencuat, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Yang penting adalah semua orang yang ada di dekatku tahu kalau tidak ada hubungan semacam itu diantara kita, Sasuke. Masalah pemberitaan di media, aku tidak mau terlalu memusingkannya. Itu urusan _manager _dan pihak _management_."

**.**

Kabuto menatap pemuda berambut merah darah yang sedang berlatih di dalam ruangan koreo. Gaara tampak menikmati waktunya menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti irama santai namun bagus untuk dibuat koreonya.

"Dia berbakat. Sangat berbakat," komentarnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu."

Kabuto menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Neji yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahnya dan memperhatikan gerakan sang Sabaku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sehebat itu," ungkap Neji.

"_Well_—cepat atau lambat sepertinya Naruto akan menemukan saingan barunya."

Neji hanya tertawa pelan dan mengangguk setuju. Kabuto menepuk bahu Neji sekali sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Neji masih mengarahkan sepasang mata lavendernya pada sosok Gaara yang tampak mulai lelah.

"Berhenti menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu, Neji. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang tahu tentang apa yang ada di pikiranmu selain dirimu sendiri dan aku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak berpikiran bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

Neji sedikit menyeringai mendengar ucapan pemuda yang menemaninya berdiri di dekat pintu ruang koreo. Gaara mematikan musik dan menolehkan kepala. Sepasang mata beriris hijaunya menangkap dua sosok yang sudah amat dikenalnya.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disitu? Kalian mau latihan juga?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat setelah bertemu dengan Tsunade-baachan, dan sepertinya aku harus waspada dengan kemampuanmu itu, Gaakun."

"Yang benar saja," Gaara mendengus geli mendengar penuturan sang _leader._

Naruto melangkah mendekati Gaara yang duduk sembari meluruskan kaki. Neji pun mengikuti langkah yang diambil sahabatnya dan bergabung dengan keduanya.

"Ada apa Tsunade-san memanggilmu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang sibuk menyeka keringatnya.

"_Baachan_ hanya memberitahukan jadwal _shooting _MV laguku saja, selebihnya tidak ada," jawab Naruto.

"Hmm…" gumam sang Sabaku.

"Apa dia tidak menyinggung masalah gosip itu, Naruto?" Kini Neji yang bicara,

"Tidak. Kurasa dia tidak begitu memikirkan hal itu. Dan kuharap kau juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, Gaara. Aku tidak mau konsentrasimu terganggu karena hal macam itu," tutur Naruto sembari menatap Gaara.

Gaara menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau orang-orang di sekelilingnya bisa bersikap setenang ini. Sikap Naruto dan Sasuke malah tidak berubah sama sekali. Mereka tetap bertengkar seperti biasa, dan Naruto tampaknya tidak berniat menurunkan tingkat 'keintiman' mereka setelah gosip berhembus.

Gaara menatap Neji yang sedang membicarakan lagu baru Naruto. Pemuda berkulit putih susu ini juga tidak mengerti, kenapa Neji sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu karena pemberitaan yang ada. Neji sama sekali tidak mengubah sikapnya; ia tetap jahil, ramah, dan sama seperti Naruto—tidak menurunkan tingkat 'kedekatan' mereka.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa!" Neji berujar. "Apa hari ini kau sudah melihat acara _infotaiment_, Naru?"

"Hee? Untuk apa aku menonton acara semacam itu?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Karena berita tentangmu yang menjemput dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke terus diberitakan sejak pagi ini," ungkap Gaara sebelum meneguk air mineralnya.

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali," ucap Naruto takjub.

"Kau ini tidak peduli atau bagaimana? Aku heran, bisa-bisanya kau berkomentar setenang itu," Gaara menhela nafas.

"Kurasa kau tahu kalau aku bukanlah orang yang akan uring-uringan karena kabar burung tidak jelas, Gaakun."

Gaara kembali menghela nafas. Sejak mengenal Naruto di SMP, Gaara tahu benar kalau kakak kelasnya ini memang tidak pernah peduli dengan hal macam ini. 'Hanya buang-buang waktu,' itu yang selalu dikatakan Naruto.

"Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, Gaakun. Aku bahkan bisa menjamin kalau sampai hal buruk terjadi, Neji pasti akan selalu berdiri disampingmu," ujar Naruto.

Neji segera menolehkan kepala ketika medengar ucapan Naruto, dan ia berani bersumpah kalau ada seringai tipis terukir di bibir pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Neji pasti selalu disampingmu, aku yakin seratus persen. Aku benar kan, Neji?"

Naruto mengarahkan tatapan pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang di sampingnya. Neji merasa nafasnya berat. Gaara memandang Naruto, masih belum paham.

"Neji pasti ada disampingmu karena dia juga terlibat dalam hal ini. Kau harus mempertanyakan loyalitasnya sebagai teman kalau dia membiarkanmu menghadapi semua ini sendiri, Gaakun," papar Naruto.

Neji menahan diri agar tidak menghembuskan nafas lega keras-keras. Gaara menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, dan Naruto menatap Neji dengan seringai kemenangan terukir di bibirnya.

**# # #**

Kakashi mengendarai van Konoha's Academy dengan tenang. Hari sudah hampir tengah malam, dan kelima anggota _boyband _asuhan Konoha Production itu baru saja menyelesaikan acara wawancara di salah satu stasiun televisi.

"Apa kami harus benar-benar bertemu Tsunade-san sekarang juga, _manager_?" tanya Kiba yang tampak sangat lelah.

"Kurasa ya, Kiba. Dari nada bicaranya, aku bisa tahu kalau dia ingin membicarakan hal serius dengan kalian, dan harus saat ini juga," jawab Kakashi.

"Memangnya Tsunade-san mau membicarakan apa?" Neji bertanya setelah meneguk air mineralnya.

"Entahlah, dia tidak mau memberitahuku."

"Apa kau juga tidak diberitahu, Dobe?" Sasuke mengarahkan tatapan pada pemuda yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"_Nope_."

"Hhh… Aku hanya berharap pertemuan ini tidak akan lama, karena aku benar-benar butuh tidur. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah karena selalu mendengar pertanyaan mengenai kebenaran hubungan keempat kakakku ini," ungkap Kiba lemas.

Naruto melepaskan tawanya dan menepuk puncak kepala sang adik. Karena ia, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji selalu tidak mau berpendapat lebih jauh mengenai gosip yang tengah hangat, Kiba lah yang menjadi sasaran pertanyaan para wartawan.

Kelima anggota Konoha's Academy tampak duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan produser mereka. Sang pemilik ruangan sendiri kini duduk di sofa tunggal yang terletak berhadapan dengan kelima artisnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, _baachan_?" Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Aku ingin membicarakan gosip mengenai kedekatan kalian berempat yang sepertinya tak juga reda," jawab Tsunade dengan tatapan mengarah pada keempat sosok yang dimaksud.

"Hn, lalu?" Sasuke bertanya _to the point_.

"Kalau aku bertanya, apa kalian mau membantuku memajukan Konoha's Academy, apa jawaban kalian?" Tsunade balik bertanya.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu, Tsunade-san."

"Tentu saja kami bersedia membantumu. Bagaimanapun juga kita memang harus memajukan grup ini," Kiba melanjutkan perkataan Neji sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Gaara? Apa kau juga setuju dengan perkataan dua rekanmu tadi?" Dua pasang mata beriris hijau saling bertukar pandang.

"Apa maksudmu, produser? Tentu saja aku setuju," ungkap Gaara.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan ketika melihat seringai Tsunade setelah mendengar jawaban Gaara. Mereka berdua tahu benar kalau wanita berambut pirang panjang itu mempunyai rencana yang –pastinya– tak terpikirkan mereka jika sudah menunjukkan seringai macam itu.

"Baguslah, itu artinya kalian bisa melakukan _fans-service _mulai besok."

Dan apa yang diperkirakan Sasuke dan Naruto terbukti sudah. Naruto menatap Gaara yang sepertinya menyesali jawaban yang baru saja dilontarkannya kurang dari lima menit yang lalu.

"_Fans-service_ itu apa, produser?" tanya Kiba polos.

"Itu artinya kau harus berusaha menghibur dan membuat _fans _tertarik dengan kita melalui kabar yang sedang berhembus, Kiba. Kurasa kurang lebih seperti itu," papar Neji.

"Oooh, membuat _fans _tertarik dengan kita_…_" Kiba menganggukkan kepala. "APA? MELALUI KABAR YANG SEDANG BERHEMBUS?" teriaknya sedetik kemudian.

Kiba mengarahkan pandangannya kepada keempat kakaknya dengan raut horor. Gaara, yang menyadari makna _fans-service _sebelum Neji angkat suara, tampak pucat.

Tsunade mengambil laptopnya dan menaruk alat elektronik itu di depan kelima pemuda dihadapannya. Layar laptop menampilkan halaman web dengan judul 'Chrysanthemum' dengan berbagai _posting_-an dibawahnya, termasuk album foto yang diambil diam-diam dari dua 'pasangan' Konoha's Academy.

"Itu adalah web resmi _fans _Konoha's Academy sudah dibuat sejak peluncuran _single _kalian. Jumlah kunjungan web ini meningkat tajam setelah gosip itu merebak," papar Tsunade.

Tsunade kemudian meng-klik halaman lain yang sebelumnya di-_minimize._ Gaara membulatkan mata dan Neji mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat tulisan 'NejiGaa Fans Club' tertulis di bagian atas halaman web.

Naruto mengambil laptop milik sang pelatih vokal dan memindahkannya ke pangkuannya. Jari tengahnya bergerak lembut di atas _touch pad_ untuk menggerakkan kursor.

"Wow, mereka bahkan membuat SasuNaruSasu Fans Club," ungkapnya tak percaya.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri ke tubuh si pemuda pirang dan kemudian ikut menyentuh _touch pad _dan meng-klik-nya dua kali untuk membuka album foto yang ada di layar.

"Mereka benar-benar memata-matai kita," tuturnya setelah melihat banyaknya foto Naruto dan dirinya.

Tsunade menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap Gaara yang terus memijit pelipisnya.

**.**

"Apa kita benar-benar harus melakukan itu, Naruto?"

"Kau tahu pasti apa jawabannya, Gaakun."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mencoba sesuatu yang seperti itu, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Balasan dengan nada sedikit meninggi itu menghentikan percakapan selama beberapa saat. Sejak kembali dari kantor _management_, kelima pemuda anggota Konoha's Academy duduk dengan canggung di ruang keluarga apartemen mereka. Kiba bahkan sudah lupa kalau sebenarnya ia ingin langsung pergi tidur setelah tiba di apartemen.

Gaara masih terus meremas kedua tangannya, sementara Neji tampak sedikit lebih tenang. Naruto sejak tadi berusaha meredam emosi _kouhai_-nya walaupun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhasil. Sasuke dan Kiba lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Neji? Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Gaara kembali memecah kesunyian.

"Bohong kalau aku tidak keberatan," jawab Neji. "Aku tidak berkata kalau kau buruk untuk dijadikan pasangan, Gaara, tapi aku tidak mau terus menjadi pusat perhatian karena 'hubungan' ini. Yang benar saja."

Mendengar penuturan pemuda berambut coklat panjang tadi, Naruto menghela nafas berat. Matanya kini mengarah pada Sasuke yang duduk di sofa tunggal dekat meja lampu.

"Kau bagaimana, Teme? Ada masalah dengan ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal ini, kau lebih tahu tentang itu," Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto terkekeh geli begitu teringat kabar yang dihembuskan pihak _management _ketika ia dan Sasuke masih tergabung dalam Yottsu Kikou. Ya, sebelum ini, ia memang pernah 'dipasangkan' dengan Sasuke dalam nama pasangan 'NatsuFuyu'.

"Kalau begitu, kuanggap kau tidak mempermasalahkan ini," Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. "Kau, Kiba?"

"Err… Aku…" Kiba menatap Gaara yang masih menundukkan kepala dan Neji yang bersandar di punggung sofa sembari menengadahkan kepala.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Itu akan mempengaruhi rencana ini," ucap Neji.

"Aku sedikit tidak setuju dengan ini. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalian berempat melakukan _fans-service _yang dimaksudkan Tsunade-san. Rasanya aneh melihat dua orang pemuda yang saling… Yah—kalian pasti paham apa maksudku." Kiba menggaruk kepalanya, bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana.

"Aku mengerti," Neji dan Sasuke menanggapi dengan hampir bersamaan.

"Jadi…" Naruto kembali mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Gaara yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Neji menyandarkan diri ke punggung sofa, sementara Naruto menghela nafas panjang. _Leader _muda itu tidak begitu terkejut medengar jawaban sang Sabaku. Ia tahu benar bagaimana sifat adiknya yang satu ini.

"Kalau Gaara-kun tidak bisa, lalu bagaimana dengan rencana Tsunade-san? Kita tidak mungkin memberitahunya kalau kita tidak mau melakukan ini kan?" Kiba tampak khawatir.

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa pada produser, Naruto. Yang jelas aku tidak bisa melakukan _fans-service _seperti ini," ungkap Gaara sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar.

"Jangan memaksanya, Neji," tutur Naruto begitu melihat Neji yang hendak menyusul _roommate_-nya.

Neji kembali duduk dan menatap Naruto yang tampak sedang berpikir. Matanya kemudian terarah pada Sasuke yang duduk dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Aku ingin bertanya, Naruto. Kau pernah berkata kalau kau dan Sasuke sudah terbiasa dipasangkan seperti ini, memangnya kalian pernah tergabung dalam sebuah grup sebelum ini?" tanya Neji.

Kiba yang mendengar pertanyaan Neji tampak sedikit tidak nyaman. Naruto sendiri hanya menatap Neji beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Harusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu di depanmu ya, Neji," tuturnya.

"Hn? Kenapa memang?" tanya Neji tak mengerti.

"Karena kau pasti mempertanyakannya seperti sekarang," Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku dan Naruto adalah anggota Yottsu Kikou," ungkap Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

"Naruto adalah Natsu dan aku adalah Fuyu."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, Hyuuga," Naruto mengerlingkan mata.

Neji memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian, sementara Kiba menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke yang akan memberitahukan ini, bukan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita harus melakukan _fans service _berdua untuk sementara waktu ini, Teme," Naruto mengembalikan arah pembicaraan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara-nii, Naru-nii?" Kiba akhirnya bicara.

"Biarkan saja dulu," Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Dia hanya perlu sedikit waktu agar terbiasa, Kiba. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," sambung Naruto.

**TBC**

**Author Notes: **jangan tanyakan apa kesibukan yang menyebabkan saya tidak meng-update fic ini tepat waktu, karena saya tidak tahu apa jawabannya *dilempar berjamaah*

**Balasan **_**review**_**:**

**Uzumaki Chiaki: **Yup, saya memang belum memasukkan konflik yang berat disini. Nuansa _Shou-ai_ muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan(?). Jumlah _chapter _belum bisa saya pastikan, tapi saya usahakan tidak lebih dari duapuluh karena saya tidak mau fic ini terlalu panjang. Terimakasih untuk pendapatnya ^^

**Keyra: **Nama? O.o Wah, sepertinya banyak episode yang menggoda, hahaa. Kurang panjang? Jumlah _word_-nya memang rata-rata segitu kok. Osh, _hwaiting!_

**Vii no Kitsune: **komflik sedang saya susun, semoga bisa keluar di _chapter _depan. Terimakasih untuk masukannya~ _Ganbatte! _.


	11. Chapter 11

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei, dan "Now or Never" selalu jadi miliknya CN Blue…

**Warning :** AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Eleventh Chapter : Chrysanthemum and Anti-Fans**

**.**

Karin tampak sibuk merapikan _sweater _rajutan yang dikenakan Kiba, sementara Neji dan Gaara sedang menatap penampilan mereka di cermin, memastikan tidak ada hal yang kurang.

Hari ini keempat anggota Konoha's Academy akan melaksanakan _fans greeting _dengan _fans club_ mereka, Chrysanthemum. Naruto dan Sasuke sepakat untuk melakukan _fanservice _seperti biasa. Sejak Tsunade memberikan tugas _fanservice_, keduanya memang tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hal ini. Dan ternyata _fanservice _yang mereka berikan mendapat tanggapan positif, walaupun tetap ada pihak-pihak yang tidak menyukai salah satu taktik _management _ini.

"Kalian sudah siap? Mana Kiba, Neji dan Gaara?" tanya Kakashi ketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki _backstage_.

"Sepertinya mereka masih bersiap-siap," jawab Sasuke.

"Acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi, sebaiknya aku menyusul mereka," gumam Kakashi. "Oke, kalian tunggu disini," ucapnya kemudian sebelum melangkah ke _restroom_.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi pintu yang ada di belakangnya dan Sasuke terlihat berdiri berhadapan dengan si pirang.

"Kau tidak bosan harus melakukan 'ini' lagi, Teme?"

Tanpa menuntut penjelasan lebih, Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto sedang membahas masalah '_fanservice_' mereka. Sebelumnya, saat memberitahu mengenai jadwal _fans greeting _ini, Tsunade juga 'menugaskan' mereka untuk melakukan _fanservice_.

"Bukannya sejak awal kau yang memutuskan untuk melakukan ini, Dobe?" Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Sampai detik ini aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa _management _selalu menggunakan taktik semacam ini untuk menarik perhatian _fans_."

Naruto hanya angkat bahu, ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Padahal, daripada melakukan _fanservice _macam ini, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kelimanya menerima tawaran iklan atau acara televisi saja? Itu juga bisa menarik perhatian _fans _kan?

"Aku tidak percaya, bisa-bisanya aku dipasangkan lagi denganmu," cetus Sasuke.

"Kau bicara seolah kau tidak menyukaiku sebagai 'pasanganmu', Teme. Aku sakit hati," balas Naruto dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Sasuke hanya membalas sikap kekanakan _leader_-nya dengan kerlingan mata bosan.

"_Fanservice _apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang kini mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah merencanakan hal semacam ini, Teme. Aku akan merasa kaku kalau aku merencanakan hal ini. Kau tahu kan?"

"Hn, aku pun sama," Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau sampai melakukan hal yang berlebihan," tambahnya disertai tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, Uchiha Sasuke." Kini Naruto yang mengerlingkan mata.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini? Aku mencari kalian tadi," tanya Kiba yang baru saja muncul di _backstage_.

"Kau sudah siap? Mana Neji dan Gaara?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Mereka masih di _restroom_, sebentar lagi juga menyusul."

Setelah Kakashi memastikan keadaan panggung dan membuka acara _fans greeting_, lelaki berambut perak itu memanggil Konoha's Academy untuk menampakkan diri.

Suara teriakan langsung menggema di ruang pertemuan yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk menampung sekitar tiga ratus orang itu. Naruto dan keempat rekannya membungkuk hormat dan menyapa _fans _mereka. Setelah masing-masing memperkenalkan diri, mereka mulai berbincang ringan dengan _fans_.

Teriakan kembali terdengar memantul di dinding ruangan. Naruto memandang Kakashi yang ada di pinggir panggung. Setelah Kakashi menganggukkan kepala, pemuda itu mengangkat _microphone_-nya.

"Akhirnya kami bisa bertemu kalian di kesempatan spesial ini. Kami senang sekali," ungkap Naruto ceria.

"Kalian tahu kenapa kami memberi nama _fans _kami 'Chrysanths'?" tanya Sasuke, membuat _fans _meneriakkan kata 'tidak'.

"Kalau begitu, apa kalian tahu bunga Chrysanthemum?" Kini Gaara yang bertanya. Beberapa _fans _menjawab 'tahu', sementara beberapa sisanya menjawab kebalikannya.

"Kami mengambil nama 'Chrysanths' dari kata 'Chrysanthemum', nama sebuah bunga yang memiliki arti '_you are a wonderful friend_'," ucap Neji.

"Dan alasan kami memilih nama Chrysanthemum sebagai _official fans club _ adalah karena kami ingin menjadi teman terbaik bagi kalian," papar Kiba disertai senyum.

"Kami ingin berbagi rasa sedih dan senang yang kami rasakan pada kalian," sambung Gaara.

"Kami ingin selalu menemani kalian dalam situasi apapun. Kami akan berusaha untuk bisa menjadi tempat kalian bersandar," tambah Neji.

"_Because that's what friends for,_" Kiba tersenyum lebar.

Sebagian _fans _terlihat menganggukkan kepala paham dan tersenyum mendengar penuturan idola mereka, sementara sisanya menatap masing-masing personil Konoha's Academy dengan mata berbinar kagum.

"Dan bentuk bunga Chysanthemum," Sasuke memotong ucapannya. "Bunga Chrysanthemum memiliki bentuk lipatan tak beraturan menyiratkan kesempurnaan," lanjutnya.

"Kami ingin menjadi sempurna, sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan," ujar Naruto.

"Dan kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bisa mencapai kesempurnaan itu," tandas Kiba.

"Dan karena kalian adalah Chrysanths kami,"

"Kami harap kalian pun akan berusaha mencapai kesempurnaan di hidup kalian, sama seperti kami yang berusaha menyempurnakan hidup kami," Neji menyambung ucapan Gaara.

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan terdengar memenuhi ruang _fans greeting_. Naruto menatap keempat temannya dengan senyum mengembang. Gaara, Neji, Kiba, bahkan Sasuke, tak bisa menahan senyum mereka. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan dimana lagi tempat mereka seharusnya berada selain disini, didepan semua orang-orang yang mendukung mereka.

"Mungkin ini terlambat, tapi kami ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk dukungan dan respon positif kalian untuk _single _pertama kami," Naruto angkat bicara.

"Dan di kesempatan ini," Sasuke memotong ucapannya begitu mendengar teriakan _fans _yang memanggil namanya. "Dan di kesempatan ini, kami akan menyanyikan _single _kami, khusus untuk kalian," lanjutnya.

Setelah masing-masing mengambil posisi, musik mulai terdengar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bernyanyi _live_, tapi entah kenapa kesempatan kali ini terasa berbeda. Kelimanya melantunkan 'Now or Never' dengan semangat, berusaha menampilkan hal yang spesial untuk orang-orang yang telah mendukung mereka selama ini.

**.**

Senyuman dan raut puas tampak menghiasi wajah kelima anggota Konoha's Academy saat mereka melangkah meninggalkan panggung. Mereka menyempatkan diri bersalaman dengan beberapa _staff _dan _fans_ yang mereka temui.

Acara _fans greeting_ berlangsung dengan baik dan menyenangkan. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau _fans _memang menjadi 'bahan bakar' bagi seorang idola. Dukungan bahkan teriakan mereka mampu menimbulkan semangat pada sang idola untuk melakukan hal terbaiknya. Dan perasaan itulah yang juga melanda anggota Konoha's Academy.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata banyak yang menyukai lagu kita," ungkap Kiba sesaat setelah mengistirahatkan diri di sofa.

"Yang lebih tidak kau ketahui adalah, diluar gedung masih ada _fans _kalian," ungkap Kakashi.

"Kau serius, _manager_?" tanya Neji tidak percaya.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala. "Naruto sedang menyapa mereka sekarang," ungkapnya.

"Eh? Dia sendirian?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Dia tahu kalian lelah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyapa Chrysanths sendiri."

"Tapi sepertinya Naru-nii tidak sendirian," cetus Kiba, membuat Kakashi megerutkan dahi. "_See? _Sasu-nii tidak ada disini, dia pasti menemani Naru-nii diluar."

Kakashi hanya angkat bahu menanggapi dugaan si bungsu. Neji menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada kedua rekannya yang tampak cukup kelelahan. Kakashi kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada Gaara yang duduk bersisian dengan Neji.

"Kupikir kau akan mematahkan tangan Neji saat dia merangkulmu diatas panggung tadi, Gaara," ucapnya.

"Naruto pasti mematahkan leherku setelah aku melakukan hal itu, _manager_," dengus Gaara yang mendapat respon berupa tawa Kakashi dan dengusan geli Neji.

Kakashi tahu kalau awalnya Sabaku bungsu itu menolak usulan Tsunade mengenai _fanservice _ini, namun prediksi Naruto dan Sasuke kalau Gaara hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk membiasakan diri ternyata benar. Setelah hampir sebulan melihat _leader _dan _lead vocal_-nya melakukan _fanservice_, Gaara akhirnya mulai 'membantu' keduanya untuk melakukan hal serupa dengan Neji, walaupun hanya sesekali.

"Aku heran, kenapa _leader _dan _lead vocal _kita bisa melakukan _fanservice _diatas panggung dengan sangat natural seperti tadi. Kalau mereka terus begitu, lama-lama aku tidak akan bisa membedakan apakah mereka sedang melakukan _fanservice _atau tidak," tutur Neji takjub.

"Kalau Sasuke sampai mendengar ucapanmu yang terakhir tadi, dia akan benar-benar merusak keyboard-mu, Neji."

"Memangnya aku salah bicara, Gaara?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau bicara seolah 'hubungan' yang sedang mereka jalani sekarang akan menjadi kenyataan."

"_Who knows?_"

"Dia benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

Kiba terkikik geli mendengar pertengkaran kedua kakaknya. Sasuke mungkin terlihat tenang ketika ia dan Naruto melakukan _fanservice_, tapi sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha itu tidak begitu nyaman dengan 'hubungan' yang tengah dijalaninya dengan Naruto.

"Pantas saja produser meminta kalian melakukan _fanservice_, ternyata kebanyakan Chrysanths adalah _fujoshi_," ucap Kiba tenang, membuat tiga orang yang ada di rungan itu menatapnya.

"Kau tahu istilah semacam itu, Kiba?" tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Kiba balik bertanya. "Dan kurasa Naru-nii dan Gaara-nii memang pantas mendapatkan _role _sebagai seorang _uke_."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mana Kiba kami?" tanya Gaara tatapan penuh selidik.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba kalian, Gaara-nii," jawab Kiba dengan mata mengerling.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tahu hal-hal semacam itu, Kiba. Darimana kau mempelajarinya?" Kakashi ikut penasaran.

"Hei, aku memang masih muda, tapi jangan anggap kalau aku _clueless _mengenai hal-hal semacam ini," tutur Kiba tak terima.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anggota termuda disini, Kiba. Kami sebagai kakakmu punya tanggung jawab untuk mendidikmu," ucap Neji.

"Dan sekarang aku bingung harus berkata apa kalau orang tuamu mempertanyakan kenapa anaknya akrab dengan istilah semacam '_fujoshi_' dan '_uke_'," cetus Gaara, membuat Kakashi melepaskan tawa.

Suara langkah kaki tergesa dan gebrakan pintu memutus percakapan keempatnya. Dari arah pintu terlihat Naruto yang menghampiri mereka dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya dia bersamamu?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Tadi dia memang bersamaku, tapi tiba-tiba dia pamit dan pergi. Sial, dia kemana sih?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir bercampur kesal.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto," saran Kakashi.

"Dia melakukan apa sampai membuatmu panik begini?" tanya Neji.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menutup matanya sesaat. _Leader _Konoha's Academy itu kemudian menceritakan mengenai Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pamit padanya dan para Chrysanths dengan wajah pucat dan suara bergetar.

"Sejak tadi kami disini, dan kami belum melihatnya," ucap Gaara.

"Ada yang salah dengannya. Kita harus segera menemukannya," bisik Naruto.

Kakashi menatap ekspresi sang Uzumaki beberapa saat, kemudian bangun dari duduknya, diikuti Neji, Gaara dan Kiba.

"Kita berpencar dan cari dia. Kalau sudah ada yang menemukannya, segera menghubungi yang lain. Ponsel kalian sudah kuberikan kan?" tanya Kakashi. Ia memang selalu memegang ponsel kelima anggota Konoha's Academy jika mereka sedang bekerja.

"Ya," jawab keempatnya bersamaan.

"Bagus. Mulai mencari," perintah Kakashi.

Kelimanya segera keluar dari _rest room _dan berpencar untuk mencari _lead vocal _mereka. Kakashi mencoba bertanya pada _staff _ yang ditemuinya di koridor. Melihat raut wajah Naruto tadi, _manager _satu itu tahu benar kalau trauma yang dialami pemuda pirang itu ternyata belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Belum sampai sepuluh menit mencari, ponselnya berbunyi. Dan begitu selesai menerima panggilan dari Neji, ia segera bergegas menemui pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Dan suara pertama yang didengarnya dari toilet adalah suara panik Naruto.

"Kumohon jangan lagi…" bisik Naruto. "Sasuke, sadarlah. Uchiha Sasuke, buka matamu!" teriaknya dengan tangan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Kakashi menahan tangan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepala. Neji, Gaara dan Kiba tampak terkejut begitu melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata _leader _mereka.

"Kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit," ucap Kakashi tenang.

Naruto kembali menatap sahabatnya yang tak sadarkan diri. Ketika Neji menemukannya, Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan pingsan dengan posisi duduk bersandar di dinding wastafel.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Naruto ketika Kakashi hendak meraih tubuh Sasuke.

"Kami bisa membawanya, lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu, Naruto," tutur Neji.

"Kubilang biar aku saja!" sentak Naruto.

Neji membeku di tempatnya. Selama lebih dari setengah tahun tinggal bersama Naruto, sekalipun ia belum pernah dibentak dengan nada tinggi seperti itu olehnya. Kakashi menghela nafas dan membantu memposisikan Sasuke di punggung Naruto.

**# # #**

Neji, Gaara dan Kiba melangkah keluar dari ruang koreo setelah menyelesaikan latihan mereka hari ini. Ketiganya langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tersedia di ruang santai.

"Kalian kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Rasanya aneh melihatmu lesu seperti itu, Neji," timpal Kisame.

"Dan lebih aneh lagi melihat Kiba yang tidak menerjang kotak bekal di atas meja," Hidan menyambung.

Baik Neji maupun Kiba tidak menanggapi ucapan senior-senior mereka. Jangan heran kenapa Akatsuki bisa masuk gedung _management,_ karena saat ini Akatsuki memang sedang merintis karir di Konoha. Dan yang membuat _boyband_ beranggotakan sepuluh orang itu ada di ruang santai saat ini adalah karena Akatsuki berada di bawah label Konoha Production.

"Mana Naruto? Aku belum melihatnya seharian ini," tanya Yahiko.

"Kami juga belum bertemu dengannya," sambung Gaara.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kapan terakhir kalian bertemu dengannya?" kini Zetsu yang bertanya.

"Kemarin saat di Rumah Sakit. Setelah itu, aku belum melihat Naru-nii lagi," jawab Kiba lemas.

Kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki tampak saling berpandangan. Mereka sudah mendengar kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke kemarin, mereka bahkan sudah menjenguk adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu pagi tadi. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Konoha's Academy memiliki _anti-fans_.

"Percuma kalian mengkhawatirkan Sasuke."

Semua mata langsung mengarah pada Itachi yang duduk bersisian dengan Tobi. Gaara yang sempat menutup matanya kini bahkan menatap lekat kakak sahabatnya.

"Percuma kalian mengkhawatirkannya karena dia tidak selemah yang kalian kira," lanjut Itachi.

"Dia bahkan tidak lemah sama sekali," sambung Tobi dengan dengusan geli. "Anak itu akan segera membaik, percaya padaku."

Kiba tersenyum mendengar dukungan _leader _Akatsuki itu, sementara Neji dan Gaara mengangguk pelan. Mereka tahu Sasuke tidak lemah, tapi mereka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan _lead vocal _mereka.

"Dan mengenai Naruto, kalian juga tidak perlu cemas. Dia pasti baik-baik saja," ungkap Sasori kalem.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kemarin dia pasti sangat panik, dan kuharap kalian tidak kaget melihat hal itu. Dia memang selalu bersikap berlebihan kalau ada orang disekelilingnya yang sakit," cetus Yahiko.

"Yahiko benar, un," Deidara mengangguk. "Ingat saat dia menginap sewaktu kita masih di Kirigakure?"

"Ah, ya, aku ingat. Sewaktu Yuura sakit demam kan?" Hidan memastikan.

"Oooh," Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, dan Yahiko koor.

"Naruto pasti tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia pernah menjadi perawat pribadi Yuura kan, un?" tanya Deidara yang dibalas gelengan ketiga anggota Konoha's Academy.

"Jadi, waktu itu aku terkena demam karena kelelahan. Dan kalian tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan?" tanya Yuura yang kembali dibalas gelengan kepala.

"Dia mengikuti kemanapun Yuura pergi; membawakan perlengkapannya, membuatkannya bekal, dia bahkan mamasukkan obat-obatan lengkap ke tas Yuura," ungkap Yahiko.

"Dia benar-benar seperti seorang ibu," ucap Yuura diikuti tawa kecil anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Adik kita yang satu itu memang manis," ungkap Hidan yang dibalas anggukan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Neji, Gaara dan Kiba tidak bisa menahan senyum mereka setelah mendengar cerita senior mereka. Mungkin memang tidak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan.

**.**

Neji dan Gaara sama sekali belum mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari sosok Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di dalam ruang perawatan. Sore tadi mereka akhirnya mengetahui penyebab pemuda beriris _onyx _itu tak sadarkan diri. Dan setelah dilakukan penelitian, penyebab itu makin jelas; Sasuke mengalami keracunan.

Pihak keamanan sudah mewawancarai beberapa orang yang sempat melihat Sasuke sebelum menyusul Naruto menemui para Chrysanths diluar gedung. Dari informasi yang didapat, beberapa orang sempat melihat seseorang yang diduga sebagai _anti-fans _memberikan sebotol minuman pada _lead vocal _Konoha's Academy itu.

Dan setelah dilakukan penyisiran, botol minuman itu akhirnya ditemukan pihak keamanan. Hasil laboratorium menyatakan bahwa minuman itu telah dicampur oleh sesuatu yang berhasil meracuni sang Uchiha.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Neji. Sejak tiba di Rumah Sakit beberapa menit yang lalu, ia belum melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Iya, mana Naru-nii? Semalam dia tidak pulang kan?" Kiba ikut bertanya.

"Dia sedang _briefing_ dengan tim drama seri mengenai acara penayangan perdana yang akan dilakuan beberapa hari lagi," jawab Kakashi.

"Jujur saja, aku baru kali ini melihat Naruto sepanik kemarin," tutur Gaara.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka dia bisa membentakku seperti itu," Neji tak habis pikir.

"Naru-nii bahkan tidak pulang dan bersikeras menunggu Sasu-nii semalaman. Dia bersikap terlalu protektif pada Sasu-nii," Kiba menggembungkan pipi.

Walaupun ketiganya sudah mendengar cerita Deidara dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain mengenai sifat 'keibuan' Naruto, mereka tetap merasa janggal dengan keprotektifan yang ditunjukkan _leader _mereka kemarin.

Neji, Gaara dan Kiba kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Seharusnya anggota tertua Konoha's Academy itu sedang mengikuti _briefing _dengan Naruto sekarang. Sasuke dan Naruto diminta berduet untuk menyanyikan salah satu lagu di drama seri yang baru saja selesai diproduksi sebulan yang lalu itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa Naruto bersikap aneh seperti kemarin, _manager_?" Neji memecah keheningan.

Kiba dan Gaara menolehkan kepala dan menatap _rapper_ Konoha's Academy yang sedang mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggu. Tatapan mereka kemudian beralih pada _manager _mereka.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui, _manager_?" Gaara ikut bertanya.

Kakashi yang sejak tadi bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan berada didalam saku tampak menggeleng pelan.

"Aku memang mengenal Naruto sebelum ia bergabung dengan Konoha's Academy, tapi itu tidak berarti aku mengetahui semua hal tentang _leader _kalian ini," ucapnya.

Neji memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada _leader_-nya mengenai Yottsu Kikou. Pemuda Hyuuga itu merasa perlu meminta klarifikasi dari si pirang mengenai kebenaran alasan bubarnya Yottsu Kikou karena ia tidak ingin mempercayai salah satu artikel yang dibacanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

_'Yottsu Kikou, boyband yang berada di bawah label Konoha Production, gagal mendapatkan kontrak album mereka. Menurut seorang narasumber, salah satu dari Haru, Natsu, Aki dan Fuyu tidak menandatangani kontrak album baru mereka. Manager Yottsu Kikou sendiri sudah membenarkan bahwa boyband ini memang tidak melanjutkan karir grup mereka karena Yottsu Kikou sendiri sebenarnya dibuat hanya untuk batu lompatan masing-masing anggotanya sebelum menjalani karir solo mereka. Narasumber kami pun membenarkan hal ini, namun ia menambahkan bahwa sebenarnya Natsu, leader Yottsu Kikou, adalah anggota pertama yang memutuskan untuk memulai debut solo-nya, bahkan sebelum management menawarkan kontrak album baru mereka.'_

**TBC**

**Balasan **_**review**_**:**

**Uzumaki Chiaki: **Hampir tiap hari mengecek fic ini? Ah, saya terharu, ternyata ada yang menunggu _update_-an fic ini. Maaf sudah membuat Chiaki menunggu terlalu lama *_bow_*

Fanservice : _scene _atau kejadian yang dilakukan/dibuat sekedar untuk menghibur _fans_ (Yahoo! Answer). Kalau di komik, _fanservice _biasanya berupa elemen cerita yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan dengan cerita itu sendiri, seperti penggambaran pakaian yang dibuat untuk mengekspos keseksian karakter dan semacamnya, dan itu dibuat hanya sebatas untuk menyenangkan _fans_ dan membuat _fans _tertarik dengan cerita terserbut (; .org).

**Kuro ni shiroi: **Iya, NatsuFuyu~ X3 Apakah _update_-an ini masih terlalu lama? ^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **Eeeh, kecelakaan kenapa? O.O Lebih panjang? Ahahaha, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan itu, _gomen_. Kilat? Saya juga tidak yakin ini bisa disebut kilat =.= Yosh, _ganbarimasu_!

**Keyra: **Hoo, nama di balasan _review _kah? Saya tidak yakin bisa memasukan _flashback _tentang mereka disini, karena saya fokus menceritakan Konoha's Academy. Yep, _hwaiting_! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

**Warning :** AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Twelfth Chapter : Reveal The Truth**

**.**

Kegiatan Konoha's Academy tetap berlangsung sesuai dengan jadwal yang ada. Kealfaan Sasuke sempat menimbulkan desas-desus mengenai pergantian personil, tapi kabar itu segera ditepis Naruto. Sang _leader_ juga meluruskan pemberitaan simpang-siur setelah foto-foto Sasuke yang dibawa ke Rumah Sakit tersebar luas. _Paparazzi _memang harus selalu diwaspadai.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut kami pulang, Naru-nii?" tanya Kiba setelah van Konoha's Academy berhenti di pelatanran Rumah Sakit.

"Tidak malam ini, Kiba. Aku belum bisa meninggalkan Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Naru," ucap Gaara.

"Hari ini kita hanya menyanikan dua lagu dan duduk seharian di dua stasiun radio, Gaara. Itu tidak membuatku kelelahan," balas Naruto dengan gelengan pelan.

"Masalahnya bukan terletak di kegiatan kita hari ini. Kami tahu persis kau pasti kurang tidur selama menemani Sasuke," Neji berujar.

"Percaya padaku, aku baik-baik saja," Naruto meyakinkan ketiga rekannya.

Sebelah tangan pemuda berkulit _tan _itu terulur untuk membuka pintu mobil. Setelah keluar dari van, Naruto menatap tiga sahabatnya yang tampak cemas.

"Daripada kalian mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kalian mengkhawatirkan keadaan kalian sendiri. _Manager_, tolong pastikan mereka baik-baik saja di apartemen."

Kakashi yang sejak tadi diam di belakang kemudi dan menatap _leader _muda itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mengkhawatirkan kami, tapi tidak perlu sampai meminta _manager_ mengawasi kami, Naru-nii. Kami bukan anak kecil," rutuk Kiba dengan wajah kesal.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan sebelum menutup pintu dan menatap van Konoha's Academy berlalu dari melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi, bisa dipastikan ia adalah satu-satunya pengunjung yang datang di waktu hampir tengah malam seperti ini. Beruntung Kakashi berhasil membujuk pihak Rumah Sakit untuk memperbolehkan anggota Konoha's Academy mengunjungi Sasuke kapanpun.

"Eh? Kau belum tidur, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang cukup terkejut melihat _lead vocal_-nya tengah duduk bersandar di tumpukan bantal.

"Lebih tepatnya baru bangun, Dobe," jawab Sasuke. "Mana yang lain? Kau sendirian?"

Naruto menarik sebuah sofa tunggal yang ada di kamar rawat dan memposisikannya di samping tempat tidur. Ia kemudian melepaskan jaket yang sejak tadi dikenakannya dan menyamankan diri.

"Kusuruh mereka pulang. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, mereka harus cukup istirahat."

Sasuke memperhatikan sang Uzumaki yang sedang meregangkan tubuh dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Kalau hari ini cukup melelahkan, lalu kenapa kau malah datang kemari? Bukankah sebaiknya kau juga istirahat?"

"Aku kan ingin menjengukmu, Teme. Lagipula aku bisa tidur disini seperti kemarin, tidak masalah kan?"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Kadang ia tak bisa memahami pemikiran sahabatnya satu ini. Ia tahu benar kalau Naruto mencemaskan keadaannya, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto harus bersikap seprotektif ini padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, Dobe. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke dengan tapan mengarah pada Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa.

"Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, Teme. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku," ungkapnya dengan volume suara yang makin menghilang.

Sasuke berhenti bersandar dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga ke tepi tempat tidur, berdekatan dengan tubuh Naruto yang tampak lelah.

"Kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan apapun, Naruto. Kau bahkan tidak pernah membuat kesalahan itu."

"Aku melakukan kesalahan itu, Sasuke. Aku meninggalkannya—aku melakukan kesalahan itu." Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Naruto hanya diam ketika merasakan sebelah tangan Sasuke membawa kepalanya bersandar di dada sang Uchiha. Dan saat ia merasakan dagu Sasuke di puncak kepalanya dan sebelah tangan berkulit porselen membelai rambut pirangnya, Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang sejak ia menutup mata.

**# # #**

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala dan menatap tajam pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita cantik itu menghentikan permainan keyboard-nya.

"Kau benar-benar butuh istirahat, suaramu sama sekali tidak bagus," ungkapnya lugas.

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak dan mengangguk. Sejak Sasuke dirawat tiga hari lalu, ia memang tidak mendapatkan waktu tidur yang berkualitas.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Uchiha satu itu, tapi mulai saat ini kau juga harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri," ucap Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak bisa mengesampingkan posisimu sebagai _leader _karena masalah ini. Semua orang memperhatikanmu, Naruto. Aku yakin kau tahu itu."

Naruto menatap iris hijau sang pelatih dan mengangguk. Tsunade kembali meletakkan jemarinya di atas tuts.

"Kita ulangi sekali lagi. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengacaukan acara peluncuran drama itu siang nanti, anak nakal," tutur Tsunade, membuat senyum tipis tersungging di bibir sang Uzumaki.

Kakashi duduk di ruang santai gedung _management_. Hari ini Neji dan Gaara dan Kiba sedang menjalani sesi pemotretan untuk album Konoha's Academy yang rencananya akan dirilis dengan format _special edition_. Pemotretan _cover _album Konoha's Academy sendiri akan dilaksanakan setelah keadaan Sasuke membaik.

Suara dering ponsel membuat lelaki bermasker itu segera merogoh saku celananya. Dan ketika membaca nama penelpon, Kakashi mengerutkan dahi.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapanya.

Beberapa saat setelah membiarkan si penelpon berbicara, Kakashi menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa dibunuhnya nanti."

Dan ketika mendengar balasan berupa 'Aku akan membantumu mengambil uang asuransi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu.', Kakashi melepaskan tawanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu setengah jam dari sekarang. Aku harus mengantarkan Naruto ke tempat peluncuran drama dulu, baru aku bisa menemuimu," ujarnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

"Hei, _manager_. Cepat sekali kau datang," sapa Naruto yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Kau mau langsung berangkat?"

"Yup. Karin sudah berangkat duluan, jadi aku siap-siap disana."

Kakashi mengangguk paham dan bangun dari duduknya. Mereka terus mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan ke gedung tempat peluncuran sebuah drama diadakan. Sebulan setelah peluncuran _single _Konoha's Academy, pihak produksi serial drama itu meminta Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menyanyikan salah satu _saoundtrack_ dengan formasi duet.

Tsunade sendiri mendukung pilihan produser drama tersebut, dan setelah berdiskusi dengan ketiga anggota Konoha's Academy yang lain, Naruto dan Sasuke menerima tawaran itu.

"Kau yakin bisa menyanyikan lagu itu sendiri, tanpa Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyanyikan lagu duet seorang diri, _manager_. Kau tenang saja," tutur Naruto percaya diri.

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa kau mau menyanyikan lagu itu? Maksudku, tidak biasanya kau mau menerima lagu dengan nada mendayu dan melankolis seperti _soundtrack _itu," tanya Kakashi penasaran.

Naruto melepaskan tawa. Ia dan Sasuke memang mendapatkan lagu bertempo pelan dan mendayu. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi, ia tidak begitu menyukai lagu yang bertempo lambat dengan 'suasana' melankolis. Tapi, saat mendengar melodi lagu yang ditawarkan padanya, pemuda ceria itu malah menyukainya.

"Kurasa aku mulai menyukai lagu-lagu seperti itu, _manager_. Lagu bertempo lambat memang sedikit menyulitkanku, karena aku harus menjaga nafasku agar bisa menyanyikan nada-nada panjang. Aku juga harus menjaga vibraku agar tidak merusak lagu itu. Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Baguslah," balas Kakashi sembari membelokkan mobil memasuki _basement _gedung. "Lagipula, lagu semacam itu bisa membantumu menghemat energi, mengingat kau adalah penyanyi yang tidak bisa diam kalau sudah di panggung," lanjutnya

"Kau menyebalkan, _manager_."

Kakashi hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Setelah memastikan Naruto memasuki gedung dengan aman, lelaki itu kembali ke mobil dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

**.**

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin lebar di depannya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Neji, Gaara dan Kiba berdiri di pintu _restroom_. Tiga anggota Konoha's Academy itu melangkah mendekati sang _leader_.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Bagaimana dengan pemotretannya?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kami menundanya. Setelah acara ini selesai, kami akan kembali ke studio," papar Gaara. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Jangan katakan kalau kami tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, Naru-nii," Kiba angkat bicara sebelum kakaknya membuka mulut.

"Ini debutmu menyanyikan _soundtrack _drama kan? Kami ingin menjadi bagian dari momen berhargamu," ungkap Neji.

"Dan kami tidak akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang sendirian," tambah Gaara.

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar ucapan sang Sabaku. Ucapan itu juga pernah ia lontarkan pada Sasuke saat mereka baru saja mendengar pembagian suara dari Tsunade.

"Kami akan menempati kursi penonton paling depan," ucap Neji.

"Berjuanglah," sambung Gaara.

"_Ganbatte!_" timpal Kiba sembari menunjukkan kepalan tangan. Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi si bungsu.

Setelah ketiga temannya pergi, Naruto kembali memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Walaupun ia hanya akan tampil di sesi kedua, saat perkenalan _soundtrack_ drama, ia tidak mau mengecewakan Chrysanths dan penonton yang sudah menyempatkan diri hadir di acara ini.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sesiku. Ia kemudian mengancingkan _vest dark brown_ yang dikenakannya. Matanya kini terarah pada celana berawarna abu-abu muda yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya.

"Ck, harusnya aku memakai sepatu _cats _warna putih," rutuknya.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" tanya Karin yang baru saja kembali setelah pergi entah kemana.

"Aku tidak akan memakai dasi," ungkap Naruto sembari melepaskan dasi di kemejanya. Ia kemudian membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Yah, kurasa begitu lebih baik," ungkap Karin setelah Naruto merapikan pakaiannya. "Kadang aku merasa posisiku sebagai tim _wardrobe _Konoha's Academy terancam karena kemampuanmu memadu-padankan pakaian, Naru."

Naruto tertawa geli mendengar ucapan wanita berkacamata itu. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh dan membelakangi cermin yang sejak tadi memantulkan bayangannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Karin. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku, dan aku belum berniat merebut posisimu. Lagipula, aku tidak akan bisa membuat rancangan pakaian sebagus milikmu."

Karin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang _leader _muda. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Karin di _restroom_.

Saat sampai di _backstage_, Kakashi sudah berdiri dan berbincang dengan Haku, pemuda manis yang juga dipilih untuk membawakan salah satu _soundtrack _di drama ini.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya," ucap Kakashi begitu melihat sosok Naruto.

"Aku tidak terlambat kan, _manager_?" tanya Naruto setelah sebelumnya menyapa Haku.

"Penampilanmu setelah ini, Naruto-san. Semoga berhasil," tutur Haku disertai senyum.

"Terimakasih," balas Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

Dan setelah menunggu, akhirnya pemandu acara mempersilakan Naruto naik ke atas panggung. Naruto berbincang dengan pemandu acara sebelum akhirnya bersiap menyanyi. Sepasang mata beriris langit miliknya terarah pada tiga rekannya yang duduk di kursi terdepan.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena Sasuke, rekan duetku, tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Semoga kekurangan ini tidak membuat kalian kecewa," ungkap Naruto sebelum melodi intro lagu terdengar.

Semua yang ada di studio tampak menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan sang Uzumaki. Tiga anggota Konoha's Academy yang menyaksikan langsung penampilan _leader _mereka tampak kagum. Kemampuan vokal Naruto memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

**.**

_It looks familiar_

_My heart is beating_

_You have taken my heart_

**.**

_I will tell you now_

_I will be brave_

_May I love you now?_

_**.**_

Nafas sang Uzumaki sempat tercekat saat mendengar suara bariton yang amat dikenalnya menyambung bait lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan. Dan perlahan, sosok Sasuke muncul dari balik panggung.

Naruto segera kembali ke alam sadar saat Sasuke selesai menyanyikan bagiannya. Pemuda pirang itu pun melanjutkan lagu dengan mata terpaku pada sosok Sasuke di sampingnya. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengenakan _sweater turtleneck _berwarna abu-abu muda dan celana _dark brown_, sementara rambut _raven_-nya tampak ditutupi _Gatsby hat _berwarna coklat.

**# # #**

Sasuke bisa merasakan emosi mulai menguasai pikirannya. Ini adalah hari keduanya keluar dari Rumah Sakit, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan situasi ini terjadi ketika ia belum cukup kuat untuk menghadapi emosinya sendiri.

Selain karena kesehatannya yang masih belum pulih benar, padatnya jadwal hari ini pun mempengaruhi kemampuan sang Uchiha untuk mengendalikan emosi. Ia lelah, sangat lelah bahkan. Dan ia yakin keempat rekannya yang lain pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa berita yang tertulis di artikel yang kubaca itu benar, Naruto?" Neji mengulangi pertanyaan untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sementara Neji menunggu jawaban, Naruto yang tengah duduk disamping Sasuke terlihat menundukkan kepala dan menghela nafas. Naruto tahu salah satu dari ketiga rekannya akan menanyakan hal ini, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau akan secepat ini.

"Naru-nii memang pernah mengakui kalau Yottsu Kikou bubar, tapi aku tidak percaya kalau hal itu terjadi karena Naru-nii memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup itu, Neji-nii," ungkap Kiba.

"Lalu kalau bukan karena itu, apa alasan Yottsu Kikou bubar?" tanya Neji. "Aku sudah bertanya pada beberapa staf di _management_ mengenai hal ini, dan kebanyakan dari mereka memberitahuku kalau ada salah satu dari anggota Yottsu Kikou yang tidak menandatangani kontrak album baru mereka," ungkap Neji.

"Tapi, Neji, kau tidak punya bukti kalau Naruto adalah orang itu!" Gaara membela sahabatnya.

"Tapi diantara mereka, Naruto adalah anggota pertama yang keluar dari _management_, Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu kalau dia menandatangani kontrak album?" tanya Neji.

Gaara dan Kiba terdiam mendengar penuturan _rapper_ mereka. Keduanya, terutama Gaara yang baru saja mengetahui kalau Naruto dan Sasuke adalah anggota Yottsu Kikou, terkejut saat Neji menanyakan alasan bubarnya Yottsu Kikou ketika mereka sedang beristirahat di ruang keluarga apartemen.

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sisi si pemuda pirang menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sebelah tangannya sudah mengepal sejak tadi, berusaha meminimalisir kekesalan. Bagaimana bisa Neji bicara seperti itu pada _leader_-nya? Dan kenapa Naruto tidak membela diri? Kenapa pemuda pirang itu memilih untuk diam?

Sasuke membuka mata dan bangun dari duduknya sebelum kemudian menarik sebelah tangan sang Uzumaki.

"Kita pergi," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Belum sempat mereka keluar dari ruang keluarga, Neji sudah menahan sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam pemuda beriris lavender itu.

"Lepaskan," perintahnya tegas.

"Tidak. Tidak sebelum kalian bicara mengenai alasan bubarnya Yottsu Kikou," tolak Neji.

Kini Gaara dan Kiba ikut bangkit dan berdiri di belakang Neji. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sementara Naruto masih diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara, Naruto? Apa kabar itu benar? Apa benar kau tidak menandatangani kontrak dan lebih memilih untuk keluar dari Yottsu Kikou?"

Dan dengan pertanyaan itu, Naruto mengangkat wajah dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya, baik oleh Neji, Gaara dan Kiba. Dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji.

"Ya, aku memang tidak menandatangani kontrak itu. Aku bahkan tidak sudi melihat kertas itu dihadapanku," paparnya datar.

Neji terpaku ditempatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membalas ucapan pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, aku memilih keluar dari Yottsu Kikou dan keluar dari _management_. Ya, aku meninggalkan nama "Natsu" dan mengubur nama Yottsu Kikou."

"Hentikan, Dobe," Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tahu aku mengecewakan banyak orang di _management_. Aku juga sudah mengecewakan Sasuke dan Yahiko. Aku bahkan mengecewakan diriku sendiri," papar Naruto.

Kiba dan Gaara tampak tidak percaya dengan fakta yang dikatakan sang Uzumaki. Naruto menatap wajah Neji, Gaara dan Kiba satu persatu. Ia tersenyum pahit dan menghela nafas.

"Aku memang anggota Yottsu Kikou pertama yang memutuskan untuk keluar, dan hal itulah yang membuatku merasa gagal sebagai seorang _leader_," paparnya.

Neji mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakan media bahwa "Natsu" meninggalkan Yottsu Kikou dan memilih bersolo karir adalah benar.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu memang baru mengenal sang Uzumaki saat mereka disatukan dalam Konoha's Academy, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Naruto bisa mengambil keputusan yang sangat egois; meninggalkan grup lamanya dan merintis karirnya sendiri setelah kemampuannya diakui banyak orang.

"Aku mengakui kalau apa yang kau katakan tadi memang benar, Neji. Aku tidak menandatangani kontrak dan aku adalah anggota pertama yang memutuskan untuk bersolo karir," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Cukup, Naruto. Kita pergi."

Dan dengan kalimat singkat itu, Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari apartemen, meninggalkan ketiga rekan mereka yang belum bisa menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

**TBC**

**Author Notes: **lirik yang ada di atas itu _translate_-an lagu "May I Love You?" yang dinyanyikan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Penyanyi aslinya memang bukan mereka, tapi aku lebih suka versi dua anggota TVXQ itu~ Ah, jangan lupa untuk ikut meramaikan _event _FBSN, "Hanashu of Chocolato", di hari Valentine nanti~

**Balasan **_**review**_**:**

**Vii no Kitsune: **ngebut? O.O Hati-hati, nanti kalau ada apa-apa kan bahaya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi juga fic ini selesai, karena saya memang tidak mau fic ini terlalu panjang. Bulan ujian? Ujian saya masih lama, tapi _paper _sudah mulai menumpuk ==" Doakan saja supaya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan lancar. Osh, _ganbarimasu! ^^_

**Uzumaki Chiaki: **Suka? XD Bentuk _fanservice _itu macam-macam, dan salah satunya adalah menunjukkan kedekatan (kata aslinya sih 'keintiman') antar personil (kalau di grup) pada media. Yang melakukan ini kebanyakan adalah pemuda yang ada di dalam satu band dll. _Fanservice_-nya bisa hanya sekedar bersentuhan, bergandengan tangan atau memberikan kesan pada _fans_ bahwa 'ada yang sedang terjadi' diantara keduanya (Urban Dictionary). Semoga penjelasannya bisa dimengerti ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

**Warning** : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Thirtheenth Chapter : The Reason Why**

**.**

Naruto menggumam kesal. Kedua tangannya langsung menarik selimut yang ia pakai hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, termasuk kepala. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari jendela kamar cukup mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ayo cepat bangun, _leader_-kun!"

Mendengar suara yang amat akrab di telinganya, si pemuda berkulit _tan_ malah makin merapatkan selimut. Yahiko yang melihat sikap sang junior menggelengkan kepala sebelum kemudian menyeringai.

"Uzumaki Naruto, cepat bangun!" Kali ini Yahiko tidak hanya memanggil, tapi juga mengguncang-guncangkan tempat tidur yang dipakai pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu beristirahat.

"Nggghh, aku masih ingin tidur, _niisan_," gerutu Naruto.

"Aku tahu hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal apapun, tapi tetap saja kau harus bangun pagi," tutur Yahiko yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku sedang malas," balas Naruto dari dalam selimut.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, lalu siapa yang akan membuat sarapan, Naru?" tanya Yahiko. Ya, sebenarnya alasan personel Akatsuki itu membangunkan si pirang adalah karena ia lapar.

"Kan ada Deidara-_niisan_. Sasori-_niisan_ juga kan bisa memasak," jawab Naruto yang masih bergelung di selimut.

"Itulah masalahnya," Yahiko mengambil sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat. "Deidara sedang di _gym_, sedangkan Sasori sedang menemani Tobi menemui _manager_. Ayolah, Naru. Apa kau tega melihat kakakmu kelaparan?" rengek Yahiko.

Naruto menggulingkan diri menjauh dari sang kakak yang terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Karena 'pembicaraan' dengan Neji kemarin, malam tadi Naruto tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak merespon permintaannya, Yahiko sedikit memutar otak.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau membuatkan sarapan, aku terpaksa meminta Hidan dan Yuura untuk memasak," ucapnya sembari meletakkan bantal dipelukannya ke tempat semula.

Tidak sampai semenit kemudian Naruto keluar dari 'persembunyiannya' dan duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan mata yang masih menutup rapat.

"Jangan biarkan mereka masuk ke dapur! Aku tidak mau dapur kacau seperti waktu itu," cetusnya.

Yahiko tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tentu masih mengingat hal yang dimaksud _leader_ Konoha's Academy itu. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, ketika anggota Akatsuki masih di-_trainee_, Hidan dan Yuura pernah hampir menghanguskan seluruh bagian dapur _dorm_ karena mencoba membuat makan siang. Naruto, yang saat itu kebetulan sedang menginap, terlihat pucat saat menapaki ruangan dapur yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Bagus! Aku dan yang lain akan menunggu di ruang makan," tutur Yahiko sembari melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan meregangkan tubuh sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah rapi, ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kalau tahu begini, harusnya waktu itu aku merekomendasikanmu untuk diikutsertakan menjadi bagian Akatsuki, Naruto," cetus Kisame. Saat ini semua anggota Akatsuki, plus Naruto dan Sasuke, sedang menikmati sarapan.

"Tapi kita beruntung karena memiliki Deidara. Entah apa jadinya Akatsuki tanpa dia," ucap Zetsu.

"Yang jelas pengeluaran kita akan membengkak karena selalu makan di luar," Kakuzu angkat bicara.

Naruto menahan tawa mendengar ucapan salah satu _senpai_-nya itu. Sejak dulu Kakuzu memang selalu membicarakan masalah keuangan, entah kenapa. Kadang Naruto berpikir kalau Kakuzu tidak seharusnya menjadi anggota _boyband_ karena sikapnya yang satu itu.

"Sasuke, kau diminta datang ke kantor _management_, tadi _manager_ memberitahuku kalau Kakashi mencarimu," tutur Tobi.

Selama di Konoha, Akatsuki berada di bawah label Konoha Production. Saat ini _boyband_ yang beranggotakan sepuluh orang itu memang sedang menjajal pasar musik Konoha setelah sebelumnya berhasil menaklukkan pasar musik Kirigakure.

"Err… Kau yakin yang dicari Sasuke dan bukan aku, Tobi-nii?" tanya Naruto.

"_Manager_ bilang Sasuke harus datang ke kantor _management_, dia juga bilang kalau kau diperbolehkan tinggal disini selama yang kau mau walaupun jadwal kegiatanmu kembali dimulai besok," papar Sasori.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. Dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Sasuke tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya.

"Aku akan ke kantor _management_ setelah sarapan dan kembali kesini sebelum makan malam," ucapnya. "Aku juga akan memastikan keadaan tiga '_touto_ kita," tambahnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan kembali menyantap sarapannya. Pemuda itu memang sempat kesal pada 'adik'nya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan mereka. Toh apa yang diucapkan Neji bahwa ia adalah penyebab bubarnya Yottsu Kikou memang benar.

**.**

Deidara menatap pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk bersandar di dinding ruang koreo. Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda lain yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku cukup terkejut ketika mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu apartemen kita tadi malam," ungkap Deidara yang sudah kembali menatap _kouhai_-nya.

"Aku mengundang Naruto untuk menginap disini ketika kita _shooting game show_," ungkap Sasori.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, Sasori. Kalau tahu mereka akan menginap kan aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu," protes Deidara.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kalau mereka akan menginap kemarin. Naruto tidak menghubungiku."

Saat ini Akatsuki sedang berlatih koreo untuk persiapan tampil di salah satu acara musik. Naruto yang enggan ditinggal sendirian di apartemen, mengikuti mereka ke studio ini. Dan sementara menunggu _senpai-senpai_-nya berlatih, pemuda pirang itu menyibukkan diri dengan memperhatikan gerakan koreo yang dilakukan kakak-kakaknya.

"Kurasa dia sakit, Sasori," Deidara kembali membuka percakapan.

"Sakit?"

"Ya, kurasa dia sedang sakit. Naruto tampak tidak seperti biasanya. Dia sedikit lebih pendiam."

"Dan kau tidak menyukai itu karena kau tidak bisa 'bermain', begitu kan?" Sasori tahu benar kalau pemuda berambut pirang panjang disampingnya ini senang mengerjai Naruto.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang kakak yang senang mem-_bully_ adiknya," Deidara mengerlingkan mata. "Coba ajak dia bicara."

"Hn? Kenapa aku?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah kakak favoritnya—selain Yahiko tentunya. Lagipula, kurasa dia tidak akan bicara jujur kalau aku yang mendekatinya."

Deidara menepuk bahu Sasori sebelum pergi mendekati anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Sasori meraih sekaleng jus dan mendekati adiknya yang masih memperhatikan Hidan yang sedang berlatih.

"_You're spacing out_," tegurnya dengan tangan menyodorkan kaleng jus pada sang Uzumaki.

"_No, I'm not_."

"_Yes, you are_," Sasori duduk di sebelah Naruto. "_You're not a good liar_."

Naruto menghela nafas dan membuka kaleng jus di tangannya. Ia selalu tahu ketika orang lain menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi ia pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain. Ia pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain, kecuali dari lelaki berusia duapuluh tahun disampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan bicara kalau kau merasa perlu bicara, tapi Deidara dan yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sasori kembali meneguk air mineralnya. _Lead vocal_ Akatsuki itu sama sekali tidak berbohong. Sejak Naruto dan Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di apartemen _boyband_-nya, kesembilan anggota yang lain segera menyadari keanehan _leader_ Konoha's Academy ini.

"_Am I that bad? I think I should learn how to be a good pretender, huh?_"

"_Yeah, but pretending won't solve your problem_."

"_You're right. Besides, I've already sick to pretend_."

"_You don't need to pretend, just spill it_."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Diantara kesepuluh kakaknya di Akatsuki, Sasori adalah kakak yang paling bisa dipercaya. Bukan berarti kesembilan yang lain tidak bisa dipercaya, hanya saja lelaki yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sabaku no Gaara ini termasuk kategori pendengar dan pemberi saran yang baik. Itulah kenapa Naruto sangat mengagumi Sasori, baik di panggung maupun di kehidupan sehari-hari.

Dan Sasori sendiri menganggap Naruto adalah adik yang menyenangkan. Mungkin ia memang bukan orang yang terbuka dan bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya secara terang-terangan, tapi dengan tindakan sederhananya, ia bisa memastikan Naruto tahu kalau dia tengah diperhatikan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menyesali keputusan yang sudah kau buat, Naru," ucap Sasori.

Sebenarnya pemuda berkulit putih itu sudah tahu apa yang membuat sikap adiknya berubah beberapa hari ini. Sasuke sudah bercerita padanya dan Yahiko. Diam-diam adik dari Itachi itu ternyata mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang Uzumaki.

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, _niisan_, tentu saja aku harus menyesal," balas Naruto tanpa memandang sang kakak.

"Tapi penyesalanmu tidak akan merubah apapun. Kalau aku ada di posisimu, mungkin aku juga tidak akan mau bertahan di Yottsu Kikou."

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menatap Sasori yang sedang memperhatikan Hidan dan Deidara berlatih koreo. Sebenarnya yang disesali Naruto bukan hanya karena ia gagal memperhatikan dan menjaga anggota Yottsu Kikou, tapi ia juga mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari _boyband _pertamanya itu.

"Sayangnya kau tidak ada di posisiku, Sasori-nii, jadi kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya meninggalkan Yottsu Kikou saat itu." Naruto kembali mengalihkan tatapan.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa alasanmu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Yahiko, tapi dugaanku, kau merasa tidak lagi menjadi bagian Yottsu Kikou setelah Sora pergi."

Naruto tampak menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya memilin ujung _sweater _rajut yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Sasori merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan sang adik.

"Kau tahu? Dalam satu tahun selalu ada empat musim. Wilayah bumi yang lain mungkin hanya memiliki dua musim, tapi untungnya kita memiliki empat musim disini. Dan tiap-tiap musim memiliki keunikannya masing-masing. Dan dengan menghilangnya satu musim yang ada, keseimbangan tidak akan terwujud."

Penuturan Sasori membuat Naruto mengangkat wajah dan menatap pemuda yang berusia dua tahun diatasnya. Sasori mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menepuk puncak kepala sang Uzumaki.

"Orang-orang terdekatmu tidak ada yang menyalahkan keputusanmu untuk meniggalkan Yottsu Kikou, Naruto. Dan kalaupun ada, orang itu tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika Konoha hanya memiliki tiga dari empat musim yang seharusnya ada."

**# # #**

Neji, Gaara dan Kiba menatap sosok yang duduk dihadapan mereka dalam diam. Awalnya mereka terkejut ketika Kakashi memberitahu kalau ada tamu yang menunggu mereka di apartemen. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu siapa tamu istimewa yang dimaksud sang _manager._ Istimewa? Tentu saja istimewa. Kalau tidak, lelaki berambut keperakan itu tidak akan membiarkan tamu mereka masuk kedalam apartemen kan?

" Kita bertemu lagi, Gaakun," ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang. "Aku lega adikku memiliki teman seperti kalian. Kalian tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan," tutur sang tamu, membuat dahi Neji sedikit berkedut kesal.

_''Tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan?' Apa maksudnya itu?'_

Gaara dan Kiba saling berpandangan dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga sudah sepakat untuk memesan makanan saat tiba di kediaman mereka ini karena ketiganya belum makan sejak siang tadi, plus saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Tapi karena mereka kedatangan tamu, rencana itu terpaksa ditunda.

"Mereka berdua kemana sih? Kenapa lama sekali," rutuk sang tamu sembari menggembungkan pipi, kekanakan.

Kali ini Gaara dan Kiba mengerutkan dahi mereka secara hampir bersamaan karena menyadari kemiripan sang tamu dengan salah satu kakak mereka.

"_Tadaima._"

"Akhirnya!" seru sang tamu ceria. Ia langsung melangkah menuju pintu dan memeluk erat sosok yang sedang melepas sepatunya. "_Okaeri_~"

"Sesak," keluh Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal.

Namikaze Shion, yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Uzumaki Naruto, tersenyum lebar dan beralih memeluk sosok disamping sang adik dengan lebih lembut.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke," sapanya setelah melepaskan pelukan.

"Hn."

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak berubah," tambah Shion setelah melepaskan tawa saat mendengar balasan sapaannya.

"Kau tidak memelukku?" Sosok ketiga yang baru saja memasuki apartemen Konoha's Academy angkat suaranya.

Shion menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi sepuluh senti darinya itu. Ia lalu angkat bahu dan melangkah kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk itu," tuturnya ringan.

Naruto melepaskan tawa sementara Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban sang Namikaze. Yahiko melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengikuti langkah kedua adiknya menyusul Shion. Yahiko mengantar Naruto dan Sasuke ke apartemen mereka setelah dihubungi Kakashi yang memberitahu kalau Shion ada di apartemen Konoha's Academy.

Sebenarnya Yahiko memang sudah berniat mengantarkan kedua adiknya kembali ke apartemen mereka besok pagi, mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Naruto sendiri memang sudah memaksa untuk kembali ke apartemennya sejak kemarin, tapi tidak dikabulkan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Naruto memang adik kesayangan kakak-kakaknya itu.

"Tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada kekasihmu sendiri, Namikaze Shion," ucap Yahiko yang kini sudah menapaki ruang keluarga.

Ucapan anggota Akatsuki itu sontak membuat Neji, Gaara dan Kiba membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Shion adalah kekasih Yahiko? Namikaze Shion, kakak Uzumaki Naruto, adalah kekasih Yahiko 'Akatsuki'?

"Kalian tidak perlu terkejut. Akupun sama tidak percayanya ketika mengetahui fakta ini," ungkap Naruto yang duduk di lengan sofa tunggal yang ditempati sang _lead vocal_. Hubungan spesial yang dijalani kakaknya memang sengaja disembunyikan dari publik, jadi wajar saja kalau ketiga anggota Konoha's Academy itu baru mengetahuinya.

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu, Naru? Kau tidak setuju aku menjalin hubungan dengan kakakmu?" tanya Yahiko.

"Bukannya tidak setuju. Aku hanya heran, kenapa dia bisa menerimamu," jawab Naruto yang langsung dibalas lemparan bantal sofa oleh Yahiko. Shion yang melihat pertengkaran keduanya hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini, _neechan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu sekaligus berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu," Shion tersenyum manis.

"Menjengukku tengah malam begini? Yang benar saja," Naruto mengerling.

"Salahkan jadwalku yang mengharuskanku pulang jam sepuluh malam selama hampir satu bulan ini," balas Shion.

"Itu kan memang sudah kewajibanmu. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membintangi drama itu," Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang terjun ke dunia tarik suara, Shion terjun ke dunia seni peran.

Shion menggembungkan pipi. Lagi-lagi ia kalah berdebat dengan sang adik. Yahiko tertawa pelan dan ber-_high five _dengan calon adik iparnya.

Sang Namikaze sulung menghela nafas dan berdiri. Tangannya kini membawa bungkusan berbentuk kotak berukuran cukup besar yang sengaja dibawanya ketempat itu.

"Dimana ruang makan kalian?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto segera bangkit dan melangkah dengan menggandeng sebelah tangan sang kakak, membawanya ke ruang makan. Shion tersenyum lembut melihat sikap Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Pemuda beriris langit itu tetaplah adik kecilnya.

Setelah membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi makanan, mereka bertujuh makan dengan lahap. Sesekali Shion menambahkan lauk ke mangkuk Naruto, yang langsung mendapat respon berupa tatapan iri Yahiko. Sasuke tampak menikmati makan malamnya, sementara Neji, Gaara dan Kiba hanya diam dan memperhatikan keakraban kakak beradik itu.

"Kau membuatku ingin bertemu dengan Hana-nee, Naru-nii." Kiba menggigit ujung sumpitnya.

"Shion-nee juga mengingatkanku dengan Temari-nee." Gaara menghela nafas.

Naruto menatap kedua adiknya. Sejak pindah ke apartemen ini, kelimanya memang belum pernah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Jadwal latihan, promosi _single_, dan beberapa _shooting _menyapu bersih waktu mereka.

Naruto sudah pernah mendapati ketiga adiknya melamun karena terlalu rindu pada keluarga mereka. Ia bahkan sempat membiarkan Kiba memeluknya erat sambil menangis di awal-awal masa _trainee_.

"Kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Shion dengan alis bertaut. "Gaakun, sejak dulu kau adalah adikku. Dan Kiba, kau sudah jadi adikku sekarang. Ah, kau juga, Neji," paparnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, dan Naruto bisa melihat mata sang Inuzuka berbinar saat Shion mengambil beberapa potongan daging dan menaruhnya di mangkuk Kiba. Sang _leader _tersenyum melihat suasana kekeluargaan yang sangat kental ini.

_'Semoga semuanya bisa terus berjalan seperti ini.'_

**# # #**

Naruto tersenyum begitu melihat Kiba yang masuk ke ruang makan dengan langkah gontai. Mereka baru bisa tidur jam dua pagi, itupun setelah Yahiko 'menyeret' Shion keluar dari apartemen Konoha's Academy. Beruntung hari ini kegiatan mereka dimulai jam sepuluh, jadi kelimanya bisa bangun sedikit lebih siang.

"Pagi, Naru-nii," sapa Kiba yang sudah mengambil tempat di depan meja makan. "Kau masak apa?"

"Aku membuat nasi goreng, Kiba. Makanan yang dibawa Shion-nee semalam masih tersisa banyak, kita bisa menghangatkannya untuk dijadikan makanan pendamping pagi ini," papar Naruto.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu fokus dengan nasi gorengnya, sampai akhirnya suara helaan nafas sampai di telinganya. Ia sedikit melirik kearah pintu.

"Pagi, Gaakun," sapanya singkat. Matanya kembali tertuju pada masakan sederhananya.

"Pagi, Naru," balas Gaara. "Bisa-bisanya dia tidur disini. Kiba, ayo bangun," tuturnya dengan sebelah tangan mengguncang bahu si bungsu.

"Aku akan bangun kalau sarapannya sudah siap," gumam Kiba.

"Biarkan saja, Gaakun. Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk."

Gaara menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan sebelahnya lagi mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Pemuda berambut merah itu sendiri juga sebenarnya masih mengantuk.

"Gaara-nii, kau tahu apa yang kita gunakan untuk makan?"

"Hm? Apa?" Gaara balik bertanya dengan nada tidak tertarik.

"Sendok, Gaara-nii," jawab Kiba. "Dan kau tahu apa lagi?" lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Garpu."

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan kedua adiknya berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

'_Percakapan pagi yang aneh,' _batinnya.

"Naru-nii, aku lapar…" ucap Kiba.

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Kau mau makanan pendamping apa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto, namun tidak ada respon.

"Kiba, Naruto bertanya padamu," ujar Gaara.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Gaara membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepala. Ia mendapati sang Inuzuka yang ternyata terlelap tidur.

Naruto meletakkan lima piring diatas meja dan mulai membagi sarapan mereka. Ia juga meletakkan beberapa piring berisikan telur mata sapi dan beberapa makanan semalam yang sudah dihagatkan.

"Sejak kapan dia lelap tidur?" tanya Gaara dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kurasa sejak dia berkata kalau dia akan bangun saat sarapan siap," jawab Naruto.

"Eh?" Gaara tampak bingung. "Lalu yang tadi mengajakku mengobrol siapa?"

Naruto melepaskan tawa. Pantas saja percakapan pagi kedua adiknya terdengar aneh, ternyata yang memulai percakapan ternyata tidak dalam keadaan sadar.

"Pagi," sapa Neji yang langsung duduk disamping Kiba.

"Pagi, Neji. Apa kau melihat Sasuke? Dia sudah tidak ada di kamar saat aku bangun pagi ini," tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Hari ini dia tidak membangunkanku," jawab Neji sekenanya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mulai sarapan tanpa menunggu Sasuke. Biarkan saja Teme-nya menyusul nanti. Setelah membangunkan Kiba, mereka berempat mulai menyantap makanan diatas meja.

"Pipimu kenapa, Neji?" tanya Naruto saat keduanya sedang mencuci piring setelah sarapan selesai. Hari ini memang giliran _leader _dan _rapper_ Konoha's Academy itu memasak dan mencuci piring. Dan karena Naruto sudah memasak, Neji mendapat tugas mencuci piring.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang hati-hati," balas Neji sekenanya.

Kegiatan sang Hyuuga terhenti saat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Naruto tidak bodoh. Ia bisa memperkirakan apa penyebab pipi pemuda dihadapannya sedikit membiru dan lebam.

"Siapa yang memukulmu?"

Neji kembali mengalihkan tatapan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Apa ada hal yang terjadi saat aku menginap di apartemen Akatsuki kemarin?"

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Naruto menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak ingin memaksa karena ia tahu benar watak seorang Hyuuga Neji. Kadang pemuda berkulit putih ini bisa jauh lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dirinya.

Tapi walaupun Neji tidak memberitahunya, ia bisa memperkirakan siapa yang berani melayangkan bogem mentah pada sang Hyuuga muda. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu pada Neji, dan perkiraannya tidak akan meleset.

"Apa yang membuat Sasuke memukulmu?"

Neji menyusun piring, gelas, sendok dan garpu ditempatnya. Ia lalu mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap yang digantung di dekat wastafel.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya, Naruto. Dan Sasuke pantas memukulku atas perkataanku padamu tempo hari." Akhirnya Neji angkat bicara.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata Sasuke masih menggunakan kekerasan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk memberi 'pengarahan' pada _lead _vocal-nya nanti.

"Aku tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak berhak mengetahui semua hal di masa lalumu. Maafkan aku karena sudah melewati batas _privacy_-mu," ungkap Neji sambil membungkukkan tubuh.

Naruto menatap sosok di hadapannya beberapa saat sebelum menepuk bahu pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku senang kau menyadari kesalahanmu dan meminta maaf secara dewasa. Aku pun akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan tak kalah dewasa. Tegakkan tubuhmu," ucap Naruto sembari menarik tangannya.

Neji menuruti perintah pemuda yang setahun lebih tua itu. Tapi, beberapa detik setelah tubuhnya berdiri dengan sempurna, Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangan yang mendarat tepat di perut sang Hyuuga muda.

Neji, yang sama sekali tidak memperkirakan hal yang baru saja terjadi, meringis pelan sebelum mengangkat wajanya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menunjukkan seringai.

"Dengan itu kuanggap masalah ini selesai, Hyuuga," tuturnya ringan yang langsung dibalas dengusan geli dan anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk sang adik sekilas.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya sudah melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Neji, dan ia sama sekali tidak kesal ataupun marah karena Neji menanyakan hal itu. Ia tidak marah pada Neji, ia hanya marah pada dirinya sendiri. Namun amarah itu sendiri sudah lenyap sejak semalam, saat Shion bicara padanya sebelum pergi dari gedung apartemen.

_"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Naru. Apa yang terjadi padamu, semuanya sudah direncanakan. Dan semua rencana itu memiliki alasan. Kenapa kau harus keluar dari Yottsu Kikou, kenapa Neji menanyakan alasanmu keluar, dan kenapa kau merasa bersalah atas masa lalu itu. Semuanya memiliki alasan, termasuk kenapa saat ini kau bisa berkumpul dengan keempat rekanmu. Dan kurasa kau sudah tahu kenapa kau ada di Konoha's Academy kan?"_

_ Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadari alasan yang dimaksud kakaknya. Ia sudah menemukan alasan itu beberapa saat setelah ia tergabung dalam Konoha's Academy._

_ "Karena inilah tempatku. Karena merekalah rumahku. Karena aku tidak tahu dimana lagi seharusnya aku berada selain disini, bersama mereka."_

**TBC**

**Balasan **_**review**_**:**

**Yui-chan d'GoldenSnake: **eh?membingungkan ya? Ah, maaf saya tidak bisa meng-_update_ kilat ^^

**Hakken: **_chapter _selanjutnya tersedia~ ^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **irama? Goyang? Dangdut? O.O *dilempar wajan* Terlalu cepat kah? Hmm, padahal ini sesuai dengan plot yang saya buat sebelumnya. _Never mind_~ Saya malah berterimakasih karena Vii sudah memberikan pendapat^^

**Uzumaki Chiaki: **sudah mengerti? Syukurlah~ :D Yottsu Kikou itu terinspirasi dari Four Seasons, _boyband _Yunho dan Jajoong sebelum mereka tergabung di DBSK. Anggota Four Seasons itu sendiri adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong (DBSK), Kangin dan Heechul (Super Junior). Tapi cerita tentang bubarnya Yottsu Kikou murni imajinasi saya. Terimakasih sudah menunggu ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei.

**Warning :** AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes: **seperti judulnya, _chapter _ini bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi saat Sasuke menemui Kakashi dan menjalankan jadwalnya hari itu. Singkatnya, _chapter _ini adalah sebuah _flashback_.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Fourteenth Chapter : The Day Before**

**.**

"Yo, Sasuke," sapa Kakashi saat melihat sang _lead vocal_ memasuki ruangannya di kantor _management_. Sasuke sedikit menganggukkan kepala dan duduk berhadapan dengan _manager_-nya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Ya. Berhubung Naruto sedang tidak di sini, aku memanggilmu. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah map berisikan kertas-kertas dengan label Konoha's Academy di bagian atasnya. Ia memberikan Sasuke beberapa lembar dan memintanya membaca kertas itu.

Setelah hampir satu jam keduanya membicarakan masalah mini konser yang akan diadakan Konoha's Academy, keduanya melangkah keluar ruangan. Setelah kelima anggota Konoha's Academy menyelesaikan pembuatan album perdana Konoha's Academy, mereka langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan mini konser yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi.

Persiapan akhirnya sendiri sudah dilakukan selama tiga bulan terakhir. Ditengah-tengah jadwal _shooting _iklan dan _variety show_, kelimanya melakukan latihan dengan keras. Mereka bahkan harus pulang lewat dari tengah malam untuk memantapkan koreografi mereka.

"Kuharap konser ini berlangsung dengan baik," ucap Kakashi saat keduanya berjalan di koridor menuju studio tempat latihan koreografi dilaksanakan.

"Hn. Aku berani bertaruh Naruto tidak akan mengacaukan ini. Dia tidak sebodoh itu," balas Sasuke.

"Kuharap hubungan kalian juga segera membaik. Neji dan Kiba bersikap sangat aneh hari ini. Gaara juga, dia panik karena kalian tidak pulang semalam."

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang tiga sisi dindingnya ditutupi cermin—ruang koreo. Kiba dan Gaara yang melihat kedatangan anggota tertua di Konoha's Academy itu langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sendiri, Sasu-nii? Mana Naru-nii? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi? Kenapa kalian tidak pulang semalam?" tanyanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab rentetan pertanyaan si bungsu, Gaara sudah menarik bahunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar, Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam, namun Sasuke bisa menangkap nada cemas di nada bicara sang Sabaku.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Sebaiknya kita mulai latihan," tutur Sasuke memberi instruksi untuk memulai peregangan.

**.**

"Jadi kalian tidak akan pulang ke apartemen hari ini?" tanya Gaara saat mereka tengah berada di _restroom. _Keempat anggota Konoha's Academy itu baru saja menjadi bintang tamu sebuah acara musik disalah satu stasiun televisi.

"Lalu kapan kalian pulang? Kapan Naru-nii mulai latihan lagi?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan kapan dia akan kembali ke apartemen, tapi dia akan memulai rutinitasnya besok. Untuk saat ini, _manager _memberitahu media kalau Naruto sedang menjalani latihan bersama Akatsuki untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia tidak bersama kita."

"Jadi dia memilih untuk sembunyi, huh?"

Tiga pasang mata langsung memandang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang duduk didepan meja rias. Neji sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa _make-up_ di wajahnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan mulai, Neji," Gaara merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak mau keadaan kita terus begini, Neji-nii. Sudahlah," Kiba menimpali.

"Aku tidak akan melarang kalian melindunginya, tapi bukankah seharusnya dia yang melindungi kita? Dia _leader_-nya kan?" tanya Neji yang sudah memutar kursi dan menatap tiga rekannya.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan si pemuda Hyuuga. Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang belum pernah didengar Neji, Gaara dan Kiba sebelumnya.

Kiba bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu yang belum tertutup rapat. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, ia kembali mendekati kakak-kakaknya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke tampak mengepal keras.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Neji. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," ucap Sasuke datar. "Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa Sora."

Neji mengerutkan dahi. Apa maksud Sasuke kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa? Lalu Sora? Siapa Sora?

Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Neji dengan sebelah tangan, membuat sang Hyuuga sedikit bangkit dari kursinya. Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya masih terarah lurus pada sepasang mata lavender milik sang lawan bicara.

"Kau lebih baik diam kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hyuuga!"

Dan kejadian itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat — Sasuke mendaratkan pukulan di pipi kanan Neji dengan telak.

**.**

"Naruto akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku menceritakan ini pada kalian," tutur Kakashi setelah melepaskan helaan nafas. "Sasuke memang memintaku memberitahu kalian, tapi tetap saja aku tidak yakin akan tindakanku ini."

"Kami berhak tahu apa tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, _manager_," tuntut Neji yang sedang menempelkan haduk berisi es ke pipinya yang lebam.

Kakashi menatap tiga pemuda di depannya satu persatu dan meminta ketiganya untuk duduk sebelum ia mulai bercerita. _Manager_ muda itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut ketika Neji, Gaara dan Kiba datang ke ruangannya dan menodong penjelasan mengenai Yottsu Kikou. Ia lebih terkejut saat Sasuke memintanya untuk menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada Yottsu Kikou pada ketiga anggota Konoha's Academy yang lain, terutama Neji.

"Sebelumnya kalian sudah tahu kalau dua kakak kalian itu pernah tergabung dalam Yottsu Kikou kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya," jawab ketiganya serempak.

"Mereka adalah dua dari empat anggota Yottsu Kikou," Kakashi memaparkan. "Naruto adalah 'Natsu', Sasuke adalah 'Fuyu', dan Yahiko adalah 'Haru'. Lalu 'Aki'? Apa mereka memberitahu kalian siapa 'Aki'?"

"Err… Sora?" tebak Kiba. Kakashi menatap si bungsu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Mereka memberitahumu?" tanyanya.

"Mereka tidak memberitahu kami, tapi tadi Sasuke menyebutkan nama Sora, _manager_," Gaara menjelaskan.

Keheningan melingkupi suasana ruang santai gedung _management_ selama beberapa saat. Neji mengusap pipinya yang sedikit bengkak akibat bogem mentah 'hadiah' Sasuke. Kakashi menghela nafas dan kembali membuka mulut.

"Aki adalah Sora, pemuda berbakat yang ditemukan _management_ di salah satu audisi. Dia anak yang mudah bergaul dan bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan hal baru disekitarnya," papar Kakashi.

"_Manager, _sebelum kau mulai, aku ingin memastikan dulu. Apa benar Yottsu Kikou gagal mengeluarkan album?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalau dibilang gagal, sebenarnya tidak. Kalian harus tahu, sebenarnya Yottsu Kikou hanya dikontrak untuk membuat satu mini album, Gaara," Kakashi meluruskan.

"Eh?" Kiba terlihat bingung.

"Kontrak awal mereka memang hanya satu mini album, dan pembicaraan mengenai album baru mereka baru terjadi setelah nama mereka populer. Andai kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, aku yakin mereka pasti menandatangani kontrak album dan saat ini Naruto tidak akan bersama kalian di Konoha's Academy," ungkap Kakashi.

Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna langsung menatap Kakashi dengan sorot penasaran. Satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki itu berhasil memancing rasa penasaran mereka lebih jauh.

"Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa maksudmu?" Dan nampaknya Gaara yang paling tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran.

Kakashi kembali menatap satu persatu sosok dihadapannya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Sora mengalami kecelakaan, dan dia meninggal beberapa minggu setelah Yottsu Kikou merilis mini album."

Raut terkejut terpampang jelas di wajah tiga anggota Konoha's Academy. Apa kecelakaan yang menimpa Sora berkaitan dengan keputusan Naruto keluar dari grup pertamanya?

"Bisa kau ceritakan kecelakaan yang menimpa Sora, _manager_?" pinta Neji.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Naru-nii akan membunuhmu, _manager_. Aku akan memasang _puppy eyes_ andalanku dan memintanya mengampunimu nanti," cetus Kiba.

Kakashi mendengus geli mendengar pembelaan sang Inuzuka. Setidaknya celetukan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit rileks.

"Saat itu mereka berlima tinggal di _dorm_, tidak di apartemen seperti kalian saat ini," ungkap Kakashi. "Hari itu Sora meminta ijin pada Naruto untuk pergi mengunjungi teman-temanya sampai larut. Berhubung Yottsu Kikou sedang tidak ada jadwal, Naruto mengijinkannya pergi. Tapi ternyata Sora tidak pernah kembali ke _dorm_."

Neji langsung mengarahkan tatapan pada sosok _manager_-nya. Tidak pernah kembali ke _dorm_? Apa maksudnya Sora kabur? Pergi meninggalkan ketiga rekannya yang lain, begitu?

"Saat hampir tengah malam, Naruto menghubungi _manager_-nya dengan suara parau dan panik. _Manager_ Yottsu Kikou yang saat itu sedang bersamaku kemudian bergegas menjemput Naruto, karena Naruto berkata kalau dia sedang ada di Rumah Sakit," ungkap Kakashi.

"Rumah Sakit? Naru-nii kenapa?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan horor.

"Naruto tidak apa-apa, tapi Sora… Dia mengalami kecelakaan. Dia mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk dan menabrak pembatas jalan sebelum akhirnya motor yang dikendarainya terguling ke tepi jalan."

Neji membulatkan matanya, sementara Gaara dan Kiba menahan nafas mereka. Kakashi menyandarkan diri di punggung sofa, berusaha menyamankan diri.

"Saat itu Sora tidak bisa langsung ditangani karena tidak ada yang menandatangani formulir Informed Consentuntuk melakukan operasi. Naruto sendiri belum berusia tujuh belas tahun, dia tidak bisa menandatangani kertas itu. Pihak Rumah Sakit tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas mereka karena terhalang masalah prosedural tadi."

Tiga anggota Konoha's Academy yang ada tampak menahan nafas.

"Lalu… apa yang terjadi?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Naruto meminta Sora menunggunya sementara ia menghubungi _manager_ mereka, tapi ternyata Sora tidak bisa bertahan. Dan Naruto mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah meninggalkan Sora saat itu."

Kakashi tak akan pernah bisa lupa. Saat itu ia masih menjadi staff, dan ia melihat langsung keadaan Sora saat ia 'tertidur' di ranjang pasien beberapa saat setelah dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Dan ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana terguncangnya sang Uzumaki muda.

"Setelah dilakukan otopsi, pihak Rumah Sakit mengatakan kalau ternyata di dalam darah Sora juga ditemukan unsur narkotika. Naruto meminta pihak _management _untuk tetap menjaga identitas Sora. Dia bahkan memohon pada Tsunade agar tidak ada satu staff pun yang tahu kenyataan ini, karena jika mereka tahu, ada kemungkinan hal ini terendus media dan menghancurkan nama 'Aki' sekaligus nama baik Yottsu Kikou."

Keadaan kembali hening. Gaara menundukkan kepala dan Kiba meremas tangannya sendiri dengan kuat. Kakashi menarik nafas panjang. Ia tidak percaya kalau saat ini dirinya baru saja membicarakan kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah mau menceritakan rahasia ini pada siapapun.

"Itu sebabnya dia berkata kalau saat itu dia bukanlah _leader_ yang baik?" bisik Kiba. Kakashi mengangguk kecil.

"Setelah Sora meninggal, _management_ menawarkan kontrak pada Yottsu Kikou untuk merilis album mereka, dan Naruto adalah anggota pertama yang menolaknya," ungkap Kakashi.

"Kenapa Naru-nii menolak?"

"Jangan katakan hanya karena kepergian Sora, Naruto menolak untuk menandatangani kontrak mereka," Neji menggumam.

"Sebenarnya memang karena itu, Neji. Tebakanmu mendekati kebenaran."

"Kau serius, _manager_?" tanya Gaara. "Rasanya tidak mungkin Naruto melepaskan Yottsu Kikou kalau hanya dengan alasan itu. Bukankah mereka bisa mencari pengganti Sora?"

"Itulah masalahnya, Gaara," Kakashi menghela nafas. "Naruto sebenarnya sudah memikirkan ke arah sana sebelum mengambil keputusan. Menurutnya terlalu mencurigakan kalau Yottsu Kikou merilis album tanpa _main vocal _mereka. Naruto berani bertaruh kalau _fans_ mereka pasti bisa langsung menyadari kalau Sora sudah tidak tergabung di Yottsu Kikou lagi. Menurutnya terlalu beresiko jika mereka mengganti _main vocal _dan mencari anggota baru untuk menggantikan Sora."

"Kurasa aku bisa mengerti. Staff di _management_ pasti langsung menyadari 'hilangnya' Sora kalau Yottsu Kikou mencari penggantinya. Dan kalau mereka sadar, bisa jadi kecelakaan Sora terungkap dan _bang!_, rusaklah nama mereka," papar Kiba.

Gaara dan Neji, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Mereka sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa dibalik sikap semangat dan sifat ceria Naruto, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Karena itulah Naruto menolak untuk menandatangani kontrak album Yottsu Kikou dan memilih untuk menjadi rekan duet salah satu penyanyi yang saat itu baru diorbitkan _management_. Sikapnya itulah yang membuat staff _management,_ yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya, menjelek-jelekkannya. Mereka berkata pada media bahwa Natsu menolak menandatangani kontrak dan memilih untuk bersolo karir setelah kesuksesan yang didapatnya," Kakashi menarik nafas panjang.

"Tapi Naru-nii tidak benar-benar berniat memulai karir solonya kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kiba. Kalau dia benar berniat merintis karir solo, lalu kenapa dia bisa tergabung bersama kalian? Aku berani mundur dari pekerjaanku sebagai _manager_ kalau sampai dia tidak sukses menjadi seorang penyanyi solo."

"Kau benar. Kemampuan vokal Naruto memang diatas rata-rata. Dan kalau benar dia merintis karir solo, pasti ada seseorang yang mau memproduserinya," Gaara bergumam.

Neji menundukkan kepala dan meremas handuk berisikan es di tangannya. Otaknya kesulitan mencerna semua kenyataan yang dipaparkan oleh _manager_-nya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia sudah menilai _leader_-nya seburuk itu. Ia lebih tidak percaya kenapa ia bisa termakan oleh tulisan media dan ucapan staff _management _yang didengarnya.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku memerlukan waktu hampir setengah tahun untuk membujuk Uzumaki satu itu agar dia mau mengikuti audisi personil Konoha's Academy. Dan kalau saja Sasuke tidak membantuku 'menjinakkan' Naruto, mungkin kalian akan dipimpin Sasuke, karena dia adalah kandidat utama _leader_ Konoha's Academy sebelum Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung."

Kakashi menatap raut wajah ketiga pemuda didepannya satu persatu. Tatapannya kemudian mengarah pada Neji yang menundukkan kepala dan meremas kompres di tangannya dengan kuat.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Naruto tidak ingin memberitahu kami tentang hal ini, _manager_. Tapi kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tahu saat kami bertanya ketika Sasuke masuk Rumah Sakit?" tanya Gaara.

"Sama seperti Naruto, aku pun selalu menghindari topik pembicaraan mengenai bubarnya Yottsu Kikou. Alasanku tidak mau membahas hal ini sangat sederhana; aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membeberkan kenyataan tadi pada orang lain, dan aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada sembarang orang."

**.**

Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pintu lift, dia harus segera keluar dari gedung _management_. Latihan persiapan mini konser baru saja selesai beberapa saat yang lalu, dan waktu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat duapuluh malam.

Selain karena Naruto yang pasti masih menunggunya di apartemen Akatsuki, pemuda berambut _raven _ini juga mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari kesalahan yang bisa diulanginya jika terus berada di gedung megah ini.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Suara erangan pelan meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sungguh, ia masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya atas kesalahannya siang tadi, dan ia tidak mau kembali mengulangi apa yang dilakukannya itu.

"Uchiha!"

Langukahnya benar-benar terhenti setelah Neji menarik dan meremas bahunya pelan. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan memperhatikan sosok yang sedang terengah di depannya.

Sebuah hembusan nafas berat terdengar dari sang Uchiha saat matanya melihat lebam di pipi Neji. Kali ini ia yakin Naruto akan membunuhnya. Bukan hanya karena pulang terlambat, tapi juga karena ia sudah melukai salah satu adiknya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya," ucap Neji dengan nafas yang berangsur normal. "Gaara, Kiba, dan aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kakashi sudah memberitahu kami," lanjutnya lengkap.

"Bagus kalau begitu," balas Sasuke datar dengan tatapan dingin. Neji menggeram pelan dan menarik tangannya yang tadi berada di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tidak bisakah kau kembali bersikap seperti biasa padaku?" tanyanya frustasi.

Sasuke memperhatikan Neji yang sekarang sedang menjambak pelan rambut coklatnnya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bicara dengan nada datar dan memberikan tatapan dingin pada Neji. Apa yang terjadi adalah hal spontan yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto. Tolong katakan padanya kalau aku meminta maaf dan ingin dia segera kembali," pintanya.

"Aku bukan kurirmu. Kau harus meminta maaf sendiri." Lagi-lagi nada datar itu yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk meminta maaf, bahkan sudah sepantasnya aku memintanya memaafkan sikap kekanakanku. Yang jadi masalah, bagaimana aku bisa meminta maaf sedangkan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya?" tanya Neji dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku ke apartemen Akatsuki dan menemuinya sekarang."

"Apa kau mau melihatku mati muda, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan juniornya. Saat ini memang bisa dipastikan kalau semua, atau setidaknya hampir semua anggota Akatsuki mengetahui permasalahan yang melanda _leader _dan _rapper _Konoha's Academy. Dan kalau sampai mereka bertemu Neji, bisa dipastikan umur si pemuda Hyuuga tidak akan panjang.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan kembali melangkah mendekati lift yang sedang menunggunya. Neji kembali menggeram frustasi karena lagi-lagi ia diabaikan oleh seniornya satu itu.

"Naruto akan kembali menjalani kegiatannya besok, dan aku akan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke apartemen. Kau punya waktu semalam untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum meminta maaf padanya," ungkap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkah.

Neji terus menatap sosok anggota tertua Konoha's Academy yang baru saja menekan tombol panah yang mengarah ke bawah.

"Aku yakin _manager _tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini, bahkan mungkin hanya aku, Shion-san, Sasori-san, dan Yahiko yang mengetahuinya. Tapi kurasa sekarang kau juga harus tahu."

Neji menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. Sekarang apalagi yang disembunyikan kedua kakaknya itu?

"Alasan utama Naruto keluar dari Yottsu Kikou sebenarnya bukan hanya karena tidak adanya Sora, tapi juga karena dia merasa sudah lalai sekaligus gagal menjalankan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang _leader_."

Pintu lift tampak terbuka perlahan. Sasuke melangkah masuk dan membalikkan tubuh. Matanya menatap lekat iris lavender milik Neji.

"Naruto tidak benar-benar marah padamu. Dia menyembunyikan semua hal ini karena dia ingin menjadi sosok _leader _yang sempurna di mata kalian. Dan dia masih berusaha mewujudkan hal itu hingga detik ini."

Pintu lift akhirnya menutup sempurna setelah sebelumnya Sasuke menekan tombol bertuliskan angka satu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan **_**review:**_

**Keyra: **wah, ada yang menyadari bagian itu! XD Akan saya usahakan untuk tidak terlambat mgn-_update_ lagi ^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **saya sengaja membuat _chapter _kemarin begitu, karena saya sudah membuat _chapter _ini, semoga bisa dimengerti ^^ Ah, membaca kata 'praktek' membuat saya sedikit tertekan *lirik materi presentasi selama dua minggu ke depan* Amin, semoga nilainya bagus~Yep, _ganbarimasu!_

**Uzumaki Chiaki: **saya lebih telat Sasuke saya hilangkan, hahahaha. Bisa mati dia kalau ada disitu *lirik Naru yang sudah siap memberi 'pengarahan'* :p


	15. Chapter 15

**Konoha's Academy**

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei.

_**Warning**_** :** AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**__**!**_Shounen Ai, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Balasan **_**review**_**: **untuk kali ini balasan _review _saya cantumkan di awal ^^

**Uzumaki Chiaki: **=.=" Iya, masih TBC karena rasanya aneh kalau saya akhiri fic ini di _chapter _kemarin. Yup, sudah saya lanjutkan ^^

**Keyra : **kalau _ga _salah Eunhyuk juga punya kebiasaan yang sama kan? _Ga _terbayang apa yang terjadi kalau mereka tidur sekamar *_daydreaming*_ Pasti lucu, hahaha XD Ini adalah cerita fiksi, dan bukan kejadian nyata. Ah, iya, _chap _kemarin _typo(s) _memang bertebaran dimana-mana, _mianhaeyo_ ^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **Hee? Kenapa _ga _mau komen lagi? _Flamer? _Kalau boleh jujur, saya suka _reader _yang memberi komentar mereka tentang fic yang saya buat, bukan hanya sekedar mengisi kolom _review_ dengan kalimat 'Cepat _update_' atau 'Fic-nya bagus'. Komentar, kritik dan saran adalah perhatian yang saya butuhkan sebagai _author _yang masih belajar, jadi jangan sungkan mengemukakan komentar dan memberi kritik atau saran ^^

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Fifteenth Chapter : Begin**

**.**

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," sapa Naruto dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk pada kamera-kamera yang mengarah padanya dari pintu masuk kamar apartemen. "Selamat pagi semuanya. Hari ini Konoha's Academy akan melaksanakan  
_rehearsal_ terakhir sebelum mini konser kami. Ah, silakan masuk."

Ya, ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Naruto dan keempat rekannya mempersiapkan mini konser sekaligus peluncuran album perdana mereka. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak pembicaraan 'dewasa'nya dengan Neji, dan kini keadaan diantara sang _leader_ dan adiknya itu sudah pulih seperti sedia kala.

Kameramen dan kru yang datang memang ditugaskan pihak _management_ untuk merekam kegiatan persiapan terakhir para anggota Konoha's Academy sebelum mini konser mereka. Semua kru yang memasuki apartemen itu akan mengikuti kegiatan Konoha's Academy selama seharian penuh, dimulai sejak pagi ini.

"Maaf kalau apartemen kami berantakan, aku belum sempat membereskannya karena kesibukanku akhir-akhir ini," ucap Naruto.

"Apartemen ini sama sekali tidak terlihat berantakan, _leader_-kun," ucap salah seorang kru.

Sejujurnya apartemen yang ditempati Konoha's Academy ini memang tidak berantakan. Hanya saja, bantal sofa yang tidak ditempatkan di posisinya dan majalah yang tampak tidak rapi di rak membuat Naruto merasa kalau apartemennya sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang rapi.

"Berhubung kalian datang lebih pagi dari yang direncanakan, kurasa tiga anggota Konoha's Academy yang lain masih tidur di kamar mereka," papar Naruto yang sedang memimpin kru ke dapur.

"Sasuke, sapa tamu kita," ucap Naruto setelah ia memasuki ruang makan yang masih terletak di area dapur dan menemui _lead vocal_-nya.

"_Hai'. Ohayou gozaimasu_," Sasuke yang sedang duduk sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

"'_Touto_ kita masih tidur, 'Suke?"

"Kurasa begitu. Aku belum membangunkan mereka."

"Hmm, baiklah. Tidak keberatan kalau aku meminta kalian membantuku membangunkan mereka?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kamera. "Bagus!"

Naruto kini mengajak dua kameramen dan beberapa kru ke kamar adik-adiknya, sementara dua kameramen dan sisa kru yang lain tinggal bersama Sasuke. Kamar yang pertama mereka datangi adalah kamar anggota termuda, Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menunjuk sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kiba tidur terlalu larut. Dia berlatih keras untuk mini konser kami karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun," ungkap si pemuda pirang.

Naruto menarik selimut berwarna coklat milik sang Inuzuka. Perlahan wajah lelap Kiba muncul. Si bungsu tampak tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Haruskah kubangunkan dia?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap kamera. "Kadang aku merasa tidak tega kalau harus menganggu istirahat teman-temanku. Itulah kenapa aku bersyukur karena Sasuke yang mendapat bagian membangunkan kami berempat," tutur Naruto.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kiba dan memanggil namanya, berusaha membawa si bungsu ke alam sadar. Kiba tampak menggosok matanya beberapa kali sebelum membukanya perlahan.

"Pagi, Kiba," sapa Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Pagi, Naru-nii," balasnya dengan suara parau, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Beberapa saat setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran, Kiba membulatkan mata terkejut ketika menyadari dua kamera sedang menyorotnya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar bangun sepertinya," Naruto menyeringai melihat keterkejutkan tampak di wajah adik bungsunya. "Kau tidak lupa hari ini kan?"

"Aaaahh! Maafkan aku," ucap Kiba yang langsung duduk dan membungkukkan tubuh beberapa kali kepada kamera. "Kalian datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira," lanjutnya.

"Oke, Kiba sudah bangun, sekarang ayo kita bangunkan Gaara dan Neji," tutur Naruto. "Kiba, bersiaplah dan segera ke ruang makan begitu kau selesai."

Kiba mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan langsung menghambur ke kamar mandi. Naruto yang melihat tindakan si bungsu hanya tertawa pelan. Ia lalu mengajak kameramen ke kamar Neji dan Gaara. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan menunjuk ke tempat tidur beraksen putih dan merah gelap yang ada di kamar bernuansa lavender dan hijau muda itu.

"Apa kalian tahu? Tempat tidur Gaara baru datang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tadinya mereka tidur di _bunkbeds_, bisa kalian bayangkan?" ungkap Naruto yang sudah mendudukkan diri disisi tempat tidur Gaara.

Awalnya Neji memang tidak memprotes kebiasaan tidur Gaara yang selalu menjatuhkan sesuatu dari tempat tidurnya, tapi lama kelamaan pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu lelah juga 'diberi hadiah' tiap malam oleh sang Sabaku. Dan atas bantuan Naruto, akhirnya Gaara mendapatkan tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Gaara, cepat buka matamu. Kau tidak mau terlambat kan?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan mengguncang bahu pemuda berambut merah yang masih menutup mata.

"Hmmm… Lima menit lagi," balas Gaara sambil menggulingkan tubuh ke samping. Naruto mendengus geli.

"Gaara, sampai kapan kau mau ada di dalam bungkusan selimut itu? Cepat bangun dan bersiap."

Gaara terlihat menganggukkan kepala dan mendudukkan diri. Naruto tersenyum puas dan beralih ke tempat tidur pemuda berambut coklat panjang. Ia kembali menatap kamera.

"Kalau kalian pikir Neji adalah sosok pemuda yang selalu bangun dengan damai di pagi hari, aku meminta kalian memikirkannya lagi setelah ini," ucapnya sebelum mengguncang tubuh vokalis bariton sekaligus _rapper _Konoha's Academy itu.

Neji tampak enggan membuka mata dan malah menarik selimut yang kini sukses menutupi semua tubuhnya. Gaara yang sudah sadar langsung meminta maaf pada kamera yang menyorotnya karena ia terlambat bangun (Naruto membawa dua kameramen bersamanya, ingat?).

"Diantara kami berlima, Neji adalah anggota yang paling sulit bangun pagi. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena Neji memang tidak termasuk _morning person_. Tapi tetap saja, kalau dia tidak segera bangun, jadwal kami akan berantakan," Naruto masih berusaha membangunkan Neji.

"Sebaiknya kau lakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan Sasuke, Naru. Kau tidak akan berhasil membuatnya membuka mata tanpa melakukan itu," usul Gaara yang segera melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

Dua kameramen menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-dimaksud-Gaara?'. Naruto menyeringai tipis dan bangun dari duduknya. Ia mendekati sebuah keyboard yang ada disamping meja komputer.

"Membangunkan Neji memang membutuhkan cara khusus. Sejak April Fool yang kami lakukan bersama, Neji jadi _over protective_ pada benda kesayangannya ini," Naruto menyalakan keyboard.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi waktu itu, _leader_-kun?" tanya seorang kameramen. Naruto sedikit tertawa mengingat sesi balas dendam Sasuke pada Neji.

"April Fool tahun ini Sasuke dikerjai Neji, dan sebagai balasannya, Sasuke mengganti _charger_ keyboard Neji dengan _charger_ usang yang dia temukan di gudang. Saat itu Neji sangat marah karena mengira Sasuke benar-benar merusak keyboard-nya."

Naruto menatap Neji sesaat sebelum menekan beberapa tuts keyboard secara acak yang menghasilkan nada tidak harmonis. Dan beberapa detik setelah nada acak itu terdengar, Neji segera bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Menjauh dari keyboard-ku, Uchiha!" gerataknya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kalian lihat? Ini adalah cara khusus yang dipakai Sasuke untuk membangunkan Neji, dan cara ini selalu berhasil," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

_**.**_

"Kalian selalu makan pagi bersama seperti ini?" tanya seorang kru. Kini kelima anggota Konoha's Academy sedang berkumpul di meja makan dan menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Hmm, tidak selalu, karena kadang kami memiliki jadwal masing-masing," jawab Kiba.

"Kalau kami ada _shooting _pagi juga kami tidak sarapan di apartemen," sambung Gaara.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kami bisa makan bersama seperti ini setiap hari, tapi kami juga tidak bisa mengabaikan tanggung jawab kami yang lain," Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau selalu membuat sarapan setiap hari, _leader-kun_?" tanya kru itu lagi.

"Tidak selalu, toh Gaara dan Sasuke juga bisa memasak."

"Tapi tetap saja Naru-nii yang paling sering masak. Sasu-nii hanya bisa membuat onigiri, sementara Gaara-nii hanya bisa membuat ramen. Entah apa jadinya hidupku kalau mereka berdua yang memasak tiap hari," Kiba menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau memakan masakan yang kami buat kan?" Gaara berujar kalem.

"Itu karena Naru-nii tidak akan mau memasak kalau masih ada makanan yang tersisa," Kiba menggembungkan pipi. Neji menahan tawa mendengar jawaban jujur adik bungsunya.

Setelah sarapan selesai, semua anggota Konoha's Academy kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan barang apa saja yang akan mereka bawa sebelum pergi _rehearsal _hari ini. Semua anggota, kecuali sang _leader _yang masih berkutat di dapur.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _leader_-_kun_?" tanya seorang staff yang masih ada di dapur.

"Eh? Oh, ini. Aku sedang mempersiapkan bekal."

"Bekal?"

"_Hai'_. Akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan Kiba sedang meningkat, dan aku bisa menjamin kalau kami akan kesulitan keluar untuk membelil makan nanti. Jadwal kami hari ini padat. Itulah kenapa aku menyiapkan bekal."

"Kau bahkan mempersiapkan hal sekecil itu, _leader-kun_?" tanya seorang kru dengan tatapan tak percaya. Naruto membalas ucapan itu dengan tawa ringan.

"Bagiku ini bukanlah hal kecil. Aku adalah _leader _mereka. Aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka dan aku pun harus memastikan kalau mereka tidak kekurangan hal yang mereka butuhkan."

"Naru-nii, ini aku bawakan tasmu," tutur Kiba sembari meletakkan sebuah tas olah raga di atas meja makan. Si bungsu kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sedang memenuhi kotak bekal berukuran sedang dengan beberapa potong onigiri, sandwich dan kentang goreng.

Dengan santai pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu mengambil beberapa potong kentang goreng dan melahapnya dengan antusias. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan sang adik hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pasti sangat senang karena Naruto-kun selalu membuatkan makanan untukmu, Kiba-kun," ucap seorang kameramen.

"Uhm! Aku bersyukur karena salah satu diantara kami memiliki kemampuan memasak di atas rata-rata dari seorang pemuda pada umumnya."

"Apa masakan Naruto yang paling kau suka?"

"Aku suka semuanya! Naru-nii memang hanya bisa membuat beberapa masakan, tapi semuanya enak! Itulah kenapa aku tidak bosan memakan semua masakan buatannya walaupun kadang kami makan menu yang sama selama tiga hari berturut-turut," ungkap Kiba diiringi tawa.

"Oke, secara tidak langsung kau sudah memintaku untuk mempelajari menu baru, Kiba."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu lho."

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakannya secara langsung, aku mengerti."

Beberapa kru menahan tawa mendengar pertengkaran dua anggota Konoha's Academy itu. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka berlima akhirnya berangkat bersama sang _manager _yang ternyata sudah menunggu di lobi apartemen.

**.**

Kelima anggota Konoha's Academy duduk di tengah ruang koreo dengan nafas tidak stabil. Mereka baru saja mendapatkan waktu istirahat setelah berlatih koreo selama dua jam.

"Kami sedang istirahat," ucap Gaara kepada kamera yang ada di depannya.

"Kami memang sudah berlatih puluhan kali, tapi entah kenapa selalu ada hal yang membuat kami merasa kurang puas." Kini Sasuke yang bicara.

"Bicara tentang kekurang puasan, kurasa kita harus kembali berlatih bagian _rap _di salah satu lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan _live _nanti, Sasuke," Neji menatap anggota tertua di Konoha's Academy.

"Aku juga akan melatih _falsetto_-ku setelah ini," Naruto ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Aku dan Gaara-nii masih akan berlatih koreo," tutur Kiba yang disambut anggukkan Gaara.

"Kalian sepertinya benar-benar mempersiapkan mini konser kalian," seorang kru berpendapat.

"Ini adalah mini konser pertama kami, tentu saja kami mempersiapkannya dengan serius," tanggap Kiba.

"Selain itu, di mini konser ini kami akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang ada di album perdana kami. Kami ingin memberikan kesan pertama yang memukau untuk semua Chrysanths," Neji berujar.

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan siapapun," Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa yang paling kalian sukai dari kegiatan kalian di Konoha's Academy?" tanya seorang kru.

"Hm? Apa ya?" Kiba tampak berpikir.

"Kalau aku, kegiatan yang paling kusukai adalah latihan koreo seperti sekarang," jawab Gaara.

"Sudah kuduga," celetuk Neji yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, sudah kuduga kalau kau pasti akan menjawab itu. _Dance _memang nomor satu dihidupmu kan?"

"Kau cemburu, Neji-nii?" goda Kiba dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Oh, _shut up._ Untuk apa aku cemburu karena itu?" Neji mengerlingkan mata.

"Lho, bukannya karena Gaara-nii sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang koreo, kau jadi sering uring-uringan di apartemen?"

Neji melemparkan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya ke wajah sang Inuzuka. Naruto hanya tertawa saat mendengar si bungsu membuka rahasia.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Neji-kun? Kegiatan Konoha's Academy apa yang paling kau sukai?" tanya seorang kru.

"Yang paling kusukai adalah ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat baru. Setelah merilis _single_, kami sering bepergian, dan rasanya menyenangkan bisa menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang belum pernah kudatangi sebelumnya."

"Tapi yang paling kusukai dari semua kegiatan kami adalah saat kami makan bersama," Kiba bicara.

"Apa di otakmu itu hanya ada kata 'makan', Kiba?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kegiatan yang paling kusukai memang makan kok," jawab Kiba santai.

"Terserah kau saja." Sasuke tampaknya tak ingin membalas perkataan pemuda berambut cokelat berantakan itu lebih lanjut.

"Kalau kau, kegiatan kita yang paling kau sukai apa, 'Suke?" Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke membalikkan.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," balas Naruto dengan kerlingan mata bosan. Sasuke meluruskan kedua kakinya yang tadi terlipat.

"Sejauh ini aku menyukai semuanya." Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Kau?"

"Kegiatan yang paling kusuka dari semua kegiatan yang kita jalani adalah saat kita bisa berkumpul seperti sekarang. Aku paling menyukai semua kegiatan yang kita lakukan bersama," ungkap Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

Kelimanya kembali berbincang dengan beberapa kru yang melontarkan pertanyaan seputar kegiatan sehari-hari mereka sebagai Konoha's Academy, sebelum akhirnya kelimanya berpisah dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing sesuai dengan apa yang mereka katakan sebelumnya.

**.**

"Akhirnya kita sampai. Mini konser kami akan dilaksanakan di gedung ini," ungkap Gaara yang ada di dalam van Konoha's Academy.

"Jam empat lebih lima belas. Kami akan mulai _rehearsal _sekarang dan kembali ke apartemen jam sepuluh nanti," tutur Neji.

"Kalian siap turun?" tanya Kakashi yang membawa kendaraan mereka memasuki halaman gedung.

"_Okay, here we go_."

Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah turun. Ia memimpin anggotanya memasuki gedung dari pintu belakang. Dua kameramen melangkah di depannya, sementara dua sisanya melangkah di belakang kelima anggota Konoha's Academy.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan yang akan dijadikan tempat berlangsungnya mini konser dan menyapa semua anggota tim yang tampak sibuk merapikan panggung dan semua hal.

"Mau ikut aku berkeliling?" tanya Kiba yang terlihat semangat. Inuzuka muda itu kemudian melangkah menuju panggung bersama dua orang kameramen.

Neji dan Gaara melangkah mendekati Kabuto yang sedang berbincang dengan Kakashi di depan panggung, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Ayo, kuperkenalkan kalian pada kru yang membantu kami," ajak Naruto yang sejak tadi melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Sasuke.

Mereka berdua melangkah mendekati semua kru dan menyapa mereka satu persatu, sebelum akhirnya mereka dipanggil Tsunade yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu tiba. Tiga anggota Konoha's Academy yang lain pun langsung mendekati produser mereka.

"Kalian pasti kenal siapa wanita cantik yang mengumpulkan kami tadi. Dia adalah Tsunade-san, produser sekaligus pelatih vokal kami," papar Kiba yang berdiri agak jauh dari keempat kakaknya.

"Kiba, kita akan segera mulai!" seru Gaara.

"_Hai'!_" sahut Kiba yang melangkah mendekati Gaara dan ketiga rekannya yang lain.

"Err, sepertinya kalian harus pergi sekarang," Gaara bicara pada kamera yang mengarah padanya.

"Tentu saja kalian harus pergi. Aku tidak mau konsep kami untuk mini konser ini bocor sekarang," Naruto mendukung ucapan adiknya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," ucap Kiba sembari melangkah mendekati satu-satunya kamera yang masih menyala dan mematikannya perlahan.

**.**

Naruto menyerahkan botol air mineral pada Neji dan Kiba yang tampak kelelahan. Kelima anggota Konoha's Academy itu sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kaki di atas panggung yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pertunjukkan mereka nanti. _Rehearsal _baru saja selesai, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih duapuluh menit.

"Di luar pasti sudah sangat gelap dan dingin," Kiba memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," Neji menyetujui.

"Akhirnya langkah terakhir sudah kita lakukan. Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat melakukan mini konser kita," tutur Naruto dengan sebelah tangan sibuk menyeka keringat.

"Ya, akhirnya hari itu tiba. Rasanya baru kemarin kita dikumpulkan bersama dan mengikuti _trainee _selama empat bulan sebelum akhirnya merilis _single_ dan membuat MV," Gaara memandang langit-langit gedung.

"Benar. Rasanya baru kemarin kita ribut menentukan kamar di apartemen dan tinggal bersama di tempat itu," timpal Kiba.

"Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Kita sudah hampir satu tahun bersama-sama, dan itu sama sekali tidak terasa," Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi tubuh Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Kita menikmatinya, jadi waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat cepat." Sasuke meraih botol minum di tangan Naruto dan meneguk isinya.

"Kau benar," Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang akan terjadi lima tahun yang akan datang?" tanya seorang kameramen.

"Lima tahun yang akan datang?" Neji menaikkan alis.

"Yang pasti aku berharap semoga kontrak kami diperpanjang," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hn, aku setuju denganmu," timpal Sasuke yang diikuti anggukan tiga anggota Konoha's Academy yang lain.

Saat ini mereka berlima memang dikontrak selama lima tahun kedepan sebagai salah satu _boyband _dibawah label Konoha Production. Dan itu berarti, lima tahun dari sekarang kontrak mereka akan berakhir.

"Lima tahun yang akan datang… Berarti umurku dua puluh satu tahun. Oh, tidak, aku semakin tua!" pikiknya tertahan.

"Kalau kau semakin tua, lalu aku semakin apa?"

Kiba terkikik pelan mendengar pertanyaan _leader_-nya.

"Lima tahun yang akan datang berarti umurmu sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Kau harusnya sudah punya kekasih, Naru," tutur Neji.

"Kenapa aku? Harusnya kau bicara seperti itu pada Sasuke, dia kan yang paling tua diantara kita berlima," Naruto mengelak.

"Oh ayolah, kalian hanya berbeda tiga bulan," Gaara mengerling. "Tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau diantara kita berlima, pasti Neji yang memiliki pasangan lebih dulu."

"Aku?" Neji menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yep, kau. Siapa lagi?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena Neji-nii itu _playboy_. Mantannya saja banyak sekali." Si bungsu menjawab.

"Yang benar saja. Kuakui mantan pacarku memang cukup banyak, tapi aku bukan seorang _playboy_ tahu."

"_Self denial,_" cetus Gaara.

"Kembali ke pertanyaan awal; apa yang akan terjadi pada kita lima tahun yang akan datang?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan inti sebelum pertengkaran Neji dan Gaara meletus.

"Hmm… Kurasa kita akan jadi lebih populer daripada sekarang," jawab Kiba yakin.

"Dan itu berarti kita akan lebih sibuk. Tapi itu juga berarti kemungkinan besar _management _akan memperpanjang kontrak kita. Sama sekali tidak buruk," Neji berujar.

"Lima tahun yang akan datang aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Naruto dan merebut posisinya sebagai _lead dancer_."

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba, Gaara," balas Naruto dengan seringai menantang.

"Kalau menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi lima tahun lagi, Sasu-nii?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mau menebak-nebak," Sasuke angkat bahu. "Menurutmu, Naruto? Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Sepasang mata beriris langitnya menatap tiga pemuda yang lebih muda darinya satu persatu. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuh dan sedikit memutarnya untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghela nafas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi lima tahun yang akan datang," ungkapnya. "Tapi yang pasti, aku berharap bertahun-tahun yang akan datang bisa kita lewati bersama-sama. Atau mungkin selamanya kita lewati berlima."

Sasuke menepuk bahu pemuda di sampingnya.

"Dan aku tidak akan bertahan kalau ada salah satu dari kita yang 'tumbang'."

Ucapan Neji cukup mengejutkan keempat sahabatnya, terutama Naruto. Hyuuga muda itu menengadahkan kepala dan menatap langit-langit.

"Entah bagaimana dengan kalian, tapi bagiku, nama Konoha's Academy akan memiliki makna berbeda jika salah satu diantara kita 'menghilang'."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang _rapper _muda. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu merasakan hal yang sama, dan ia percaya tiga pemuda yang lain pun demikian.

"Ah, ayo kita nyanyikan lagu itu!" seru Kiba.

"Lagu itu?" Naruto menaikkan alis tanda tidak mengerti.

"Iya, lagi itu," balas Kiba antusias.

"Lagu yang kemarin kita pilih untuk membuka mini konser nanti maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yep!"

"Ah, ya, lagu itu," Gaara menyambung.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kita menyanyikan lagu itu?"

"Tidak masalah," Naruto menepis keraguan Neji.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu," Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kiba menyambut dengan semangat.

"Ini adalah salah satu lagu yang akan kami nyanyikan di mini konser kami, dan lagu ini juga ada di album perdana kami," ungkap Gaara.

"Kami menyanyikannya dengan dua versi, dan kali ini kami akan menyanyikannya dengan salah satu versi yang paling kusuka," ungkap Neji.

**-0-0-0-**

Panggung yang semula redup kini mulai terang dengan perlahan. Lima pemuda tampak duduk di bangku yang membentuk setengah lingkaran.

Rekaman video yang menunjukkan kegiatan Konoha's Academy kemarin baru saja selesai ditayangkan. Penonton, yang bisa dipastikan lebih dari setengahnya adalah Chrysanths, masih berteriak sejak layar menampilkan video beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat ini bisa dilihat tidak ada satu pun kursi penonton yang kosong, dan sejujurnya hal itu sama sekali tidak diperkirakan kelima pemuda yang tampak di atas panggung.

Perlahan lampu sorot mengarah pada lima pemuda belia itu satu persatu, menampilkan sosok mereka yang tampak santai dengan pakaian berwarna serba putih. Walaupun terlihat tenang, sejujurnya kelima pemuda itu sedang berusaha menenangkan diri.

Naruto yang duduk di ujung kiri memperhatikan empat pemuda yang duduk disamping kanannya, dimulai dari Kiba yang duduk tepat disebelahnya, kemudian Sasuke yang duduk di tengah, Neji, hingga Gaara yang duduk di ujung berlawanan dengannya.

Pandangan pemuda berambut pirang itu kini terarah pada kursi penonton dihadapannya. Walaupun ia sudah pernah tampil di atas panggung sebelum ini, tapi nyatanya rasa gugup masih ia rasakan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sebenarnya masih belum percaya kalau saat ini dia sedang duduk di atas panggung bersama keempat rekannya untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu terbaru dari album perdana mereka.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia menolak ajakan Kakashi untuk mengikuti audisi personil Konoha's Academy. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke karena ia menolak hadir di audisi yang diadakan di gedung _management._ Rasanya baru kemarin ia diberitahu kalau ia lolos dari audisi dan dipilih menjadi _leader_. Dan rasanya baru kemarin ia pindah ke apartemen untuk tinggal bersama keempat sahabatnya kini.

Suara jentikan jari Sasuke membawanya kembali ke alam sadar. Suara tenang Neji terdengar merdu, diiringi suara _humming_ Gaara, Kiba dan Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum dan ikut mengiringi suara Neji dengan suaranya sendiri. Untuk lagu pertama ini mereka memang menyanyikannya secara akapela, versi yang diungkapkan Neji di video tadi.

Lagu ini adalah salah satu lagu yang disukai kelimanya. Selain karena harmonisasinya yang menenangkan, arti dari lagu ini sendiri memang sesuai dengan perasaan kelimanya.

Setelah semua yang mereka alami hingga detik ini, akhirnya mereka mulai menapaki tahap perjuangan yang sebenarnya. Impian kelimanya akan segera terwujud, namun mereka juga sadar kalau setelah impian yang ada di depan mata bisa mereka raih, akan muncul impian-impian lain yang lebih tinggi.

Pada akhirnya mereka akan terus berusaha meraih mimpi dan cita-cita mereka. Hal yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang nyatanya hanyalah satu dari ratusan atau bahkan jutaan mimpi yang mereka miliki. Dan yang akan mereka tapaki sebentar lagi bukan merupakan akhir dari semuanya, tapi justru awal untuk mulai berusaha mencapai mimpi dan angan yang lebih tinggi.

_**.**_

_Everyday and night with you_

_Furueru kimi no te wo nigiri shimeru kara_

_Everyday, every night, everywhere_

_Tsunagaru kanshoku wo zutto tashikameyou_

_Ima… monogatari wa_

_**.**_

_Everyday and night with you_

_Samenai binetsu dake moteamashi nagara_

_Everyday, every night, everywhere_

_Futari no umei wo sotto kasane you_

_Ima… futari dake de Begin_

_**.**_

_(Everyday and night with you)_

_(I take your hand)_

_(Everyday, every night, everywhere)_

_(Now we feel connection and verified)_

_(Now, let the story begin)_

_**.**_

_(Everyday and night with you)_

_(The heat and sparks form without cooling down)_

_(Everyday, every night, everywhere)_

_(Now our contact increases)_

_(Now, you and I, Begin)_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **akhirnya perjuangan panjang saya selesai sudah *_rolling_* Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini. Terimakasih untuk _review_, dukungan, kritik, saran dan kesabaran _reader _semua. Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya~ *_hug you all_* :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Konoha's Academy**

_Disclaimer_ : selalu jadi miliknya Kishimoto Sensei…

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**__**!**_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**.**

**Sasuke & Naruto: **23 tahun

**Neji & Gaara: **22 tahun

**Kiba: **21 tahun

**.**

**Basalan **_**review:**_

**Vii no Kitsune: **eh, benarkah? Padahal rancangan fic ini memang seperti ini lho. 'Kami' di bagian itu maksudnya mereka berlima. Sekuel? Saya pikirkan nanti, semoga ada ide dan waktu untuk membuatnya ^^

**Keyra: **Yep, _it's end. Cheonmanaeyo~ Gomawo _juga sudah mau membaca dan me-_review_ ^^

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**Epilogue : ****Nothing Will Change, Won't It?**

**.**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan sebelum kemudian menatap jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit. Anggota tertua Konoha's Academy itu menghela nafas dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya _lead vocal _Konoha's Academy itu tidak menyukai pagi hari. Sebelum ini pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan pagi hari, walaupun itu selalu mengingatkannya pada jadwal yang harus diselesaikannya dan juga latihan keras yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa.

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu sedikit menghela nafas dan bangkit lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan anggota termuda. Dahinya berkerut ketika mendapati tempat tidur Kiba yang kosong, padahal sebelum ia keluar dari kamar, Kiba masih terlelap di sana.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis dengan tatapan mengarah pada sosok berambut coklat berantakan yang sudah ada di ruang makan.

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan," balas Kiba setengah berbisik.

Sasuke menggumamkan 'Hn' andalannya dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil kotak susu dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas yang sudah digenggamnya terlebih dulu. Ia kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan si bungsu dan mengambil sepotong sandwich yang tersedia.

Sasuke menelan hasil kunyahannya dan menatap wajah Kiba yang tampak lelah. Wajar saja, mereka baru pulang jam dua dini hari tadi. Selain itu, hari ini adalah hari yang cukup mendebarkan bagi si bungsu.

Hari ini adalah tepat lima tahun ia tergabung dalam Konoha's Academy, dan hari ini juga pihak _management _akan membicarakan masalah kontrak kelimanya; apakah akan diperpanjang dan diperbaharui atau tidak.

Keduanya melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Sasuke memang bukan tipe orang yang senang bicara, dan Kiba sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang baik untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dering telepon terdengar dari ruang tengah yang juga merupakan ruang tamu. Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan mengangkat telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapanya.

_"Oh, Sasuke. Kau sudah bersiap? Meeting akan diadakan satu jam lagi,"_ suara Kakashi terdengar dari ujung telepon.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap jarum jam yang mengarah ke angka enam dan tujuh.

"Ya. Kami akan segera kesana setelah selesai sarapan, kau bisa menjemput kami setengah jam lagi, _manager_."

_"Baiklah." _Kakashi memutuskan hubungan komunikasi.

Sasuke meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada bingkai foto yang berisi foto Konoha's Academy di rak DVD.

"Kalian tahu? Apartemen akan terasa sangat sepi tanpa kehadiran kalian bertiga," gumamnya.

**.**

Kiba menatap tiga sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam. _Lead vocal_ Konoha's Academy itu sebenarnya sudah lebih dulu mengetahui hal yang dikatakan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu.

Rapat internal Konoha's Academy baru saja selesai dengan hasil yang mengejutkan. Di satu sisi kelima anggota _boyband _itu bisa menghembuskan nafas lega karena Konoha Production memutuskan untuk memperpanjang dan memperbaharui kontrak mereka, tapi di sisi lain mereka harus menerima perintah Tsunade untuk vakum selama setengah tahun ke depan.

Vakum.

Tsunade memerintahkan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Konoha's Academy memang harus me-_manage _'badan' baru mereka sebelum kembali beraktifitas dan meluncurkan _single _ataupun album baru.

"Maaf, Kiba, tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi _leader_ Konoha's Academy lagi," Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

Kiba masih berusaha untuk mengerti kalau pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa lagi menjadi _leader_ Konoha's Academy, tapi kenapa kakaknya itu harus pergi? Pandangannya kini tertuju pada dua kakaknya yang duduk mengapit Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan bertahan kalau ada salah satu dari kita yang 'tumbang'. Kau masih ingat ucapanku itu kan?"

Kiba mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda berambut coklat ke pemuda berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan sorot teduh.

"Aku tidak bisa bisa melanjutkan ini, Kiba. Maaf."

Kiba menggeleng, matanya masih menunjukkan sorot tidak percaya. Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menggerakkan kursi yang didudukinya mendekat pada kursi yang diduduki si anggota termuda.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan ini, Kiba. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk kalian. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri lebih dari ini," ungkapnya.

Kiba menatap kruk yang bersandar di sisi sofa tak jauh dari tempat kakak favoritnya berada. Matanya kemudian mengarah pada kaki kanan Naruto yang dibalut celana Jeans.

Kiba tahu kalau dibalik kain kaku itu terdapat perban yang cukup tebal dan kuat. Sudah hampir dua tahun Naruto mengalami cidera di kakinya, dan baru seminggu yang lalu pemuda pirang itu melaksanakan operasi.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri lebih dari ini, Kiba. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Kiba menundukkan kepala. Dia tahu bagaimana perjuangan Naruto melawan rasa sakitnya selama ini. Kakaknya itu memang selalu tampak baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan semua penderitaannya di depan publik. Posisinya sebagai _leader_ membuat Naruto selalu berusaha untuk menunjukkan yang terbaik walaupun harus sampai memaksakan diri, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah seminggu yang lalu.

Seminggu yang lalu, ketika Naruto memaksakan diri –entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya– datang ke sebuah acara televisi menyusul keempat rekannya. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Kiba menangis di depan umum ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto ke studio. Demi Tuhan, sehari sebelumnya Naruto baru saja dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, dan malam harinya pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu baru saja melaksanakan operasi. Kiba tidak bisa menebak berapa butir _pain killer_ yang diminum sang kakak saat itu.

"Kalian pasti bercanda," Kiba berbisik pelan.

Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk adik bungsunya erat. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit di benaknya untuk meninggalkan sang Inuzuka ataupun keluar dari Konoha's Academy. Kalau saja ia masih bisa bertahan untuk terus memaksakan diri, ia tidak akan mengambil keputusan berat ini. Tapi dokter sudah memperingatkannya. Keadaan kakinya tidak akan pernah membaik jika ia tetap melakukan rutinitas berat. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk keluar dari _boyband_ keduanya.

Kiba membalas pelukan Naruto dan terdiam ketika mendengar kata 'Maaf' terlontar berkali-kali dari mulut kakaknya. Sasuke tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Sejak Naruto masuk Rumah Sakit seminggu yang lalu, _leader_-nya itu sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan kalau karirnya di Konoha's Academy akan berakhir.

Sepasang iris _onyx_ itu kini menatap dua sosok yang duduk tak jauh dari sang _leader_; Neji dan Gaara. Sejak awal Neji memang mengungkapkan kalau ia tidak akan bertahan di Konoha's Academy jika salah satu dari anggota Konoha's Academy keluar, jadi Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar kalau pemuda berambut coklat sebahu itu memutuskan untuk hengkang dan menerima tawaran _management_ untuk menjadi salah satu komposer di Konoha Production.

Sementara Gaara… Pemuda beriris hijau itu memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran _management_ untuk merilis _single_-nya sendiri sebagai penyanyi solo setelah tahu Naruto mengundurkan diri dari Konoha's Academy. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, dan tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan keputusan sang Sabaku. Masing-masing orang berhak memilih jalannya sendiri kan?

Kiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto, Neji dan Gaara secara bergantian dengan mata memerah dan sedikit sembab.

"Kalau kalian pergi, lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan Konoha's Academy?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut coklat adiknya.

"Kau harus berusaha untuk terus menghidupkan nama Konoha's Academy, Kiba. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan Konoha's Academy mati. Kau harus mempertahankannya."

"Tapi tanpa kalian—"

"Sasuke bersedia untuk menggantikan posisiku sebagai _leader_. Kalian berdua harus tetap bertahan untuk Konoha's Academy dan menjaga Chrysanths kita, mengerti?"

Kiba memandang iris langit dihadapannya dan menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin Konoha's Academy berdiri tanpa tiga orang kakaknya ini? Bukankah anggota Konoha's Academy berjumlah lima orang dan bukan dua orang?

Naruto memegang bahu Kiba dengan kedua tangannya, membuat pemuda itu memandangnya lurus dan dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menjaga Konoha's Academy, Kiba. Dan aku ingin kau membantu Sasuke menjaganya untukku. Kau harus berjanji padaku."

**.**

Sasuke mengikuti langkah tergesa Kiba. Saat ini keduanya tengah menuju apartemen mereka. Setelah menekan kode _password_, Kiba segera mendorong pintu dan menghambur menuju kamar. Dengan sedikit kasar diputarnya _knob_ pintu sebelum mendorongnya.

"Tidak," bisiknya.

Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Kiba hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Dua tahun setelah debut Konoha's Academy, pihak _management _memberikan tempat tinggal baru untuk mereka; sebuah kamar di apartemen ini.

Kakashi berkata kalau apartemen lama mereka kurang luas, dan di apartemen itu kelimanya tidak mempunyai ruang musik ataupun ruang rekreasi untuk melepaskan penat. Maka dari itu, _manager _mereka memberikan apartemen ini sebagai pengganti apartemen sebelumnya.

Apartemen ini memang lebih luas dengan lima kamar yang cukup besar dan dua kamar mandi utama. Jarak apartemen ini dengan gedung _management _sendiri tidak terlalu jauh. Dan setelah berunding, kelimanya memutuskan untuk tidur di satu kamar yang sama karena dua kamar akan digunakan sebagai ruang musik, satu kamar digunakan sebagai ruang rekreasi, dan satu kamar lagi digunakan sebagai kamar _wardrobe_.

Kiba melangkah memasuki kamar mereka dengan langkah sedikit gontai. Matanya terarah pada dua tempat tidur yang ada di sana. Dua tempat tidur, bukan lima.

Si bungsu membalikkan tubuh dan melewati Sasuke yang masih diam. Kini ia menuju ruang rekreasi dan kamar _wardrobe _yang terletak bersebelahan. Sang Inuzuka menggelengkan kepala saat mendapati rak besar, yang biasanya terisi penuh oleh DVD hadiah _fans _untuk Neji, kini terlihat kosong.

Kiba kembali menggelengkan kepala ketika mendapati tiga lemari milik Naruto, Neji dan Gaara di kamar _wardrobe_ yang lagi-lagi kosong. Benar-benar kosong.

"Mereka tidak mungkin…"

"Kiba," Sasuke memanggil adiknya perlahan.

Kiba tidak menggubris panggilan Sasuke, ia malah melangkah menuju ruang musik. Dan lagi-lagi ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Ruang musik yang dibaginya bersama Gaara kini tampak luas karena meja, komputer dan semua peralatan aransemen milik Gaara sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Kaki panjang pemuda Inuzuka itu kini membawanya ke kamar di sebelah ruang musiknya yang dijadikan ruang musik Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji. Ruangan yang baru dimasukinya tampak lebih luas dari ruang musiknya karena kini hanya ada peralatan musik dan benda-benda milik Sasuke.

Kiba mundur dan bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk ruangan. Ia merasa kakinya lemas sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sebelah tangannya meremas rambut kecoklatannya, sementara kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kiba," Sasuke mendekati sosok yang tampak lelah dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan satu tangan meremas bahu Kiba.

"Mereka…" Kiba berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meluapkan emosinya, tapi rasa hangat dari pelukan Sasuke malah membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Kiba membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menyandarkan dahinya di bahu tegap kakaknya.

Sasuke makin mempererat pelukannya saat merasa bahunya basah. Mata pemuda Uchiha itu menatap kosong ke ruangan tempatnya berada kini. Sepertinya Naruto, Neji dan Gaara meminta pihak _management _untuk mengeluarkan semua barang mereka dari apartemen ini saat mereka _meeting_ tadi.

"Katakan padaku kalau semua ini tidak benar-benar terjadi, Sasu-nii," pinta Kiba dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan menepuk lembut bahu pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ia sendiri ingin menganggap semua ini bukan sebuah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi dan diterimanya. Ia sendiri masih tidak mau percaya kalau ketiga adiknya benar-benar hengkang dan meninggalkan Konoha's Academy. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Lima tahun yang mereka lewati bersama terasa terlalu cepat untuk diakhiri.

**# # #**

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dahinya tampak sedikit berkerut dan ia terlihat bingung saat menyadari kalau ternyata semalam ia tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu menggelengkan kepala pelan dan segera bangun.

Sasuke bangun dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi utama yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya; kamar mereka berlima, dulu. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu berdiri di depan _wastafel. _Matanya menatap lima sikat gigi yang ada di dalam gelas kaca berwarna biru. Pandangannya kemudian terpaku pada parfum, cairan kumur dan pembersih wajah yang ada di meja _wastafel_.

_'Sepertinya Naruto, Neji dan Gaara lupa merapikan barang-barang mereka ini.'_

Sasuke menghela nafas dan memandang cermin di hadapannya. Ia meneliti keadaan wajahnya pagi ini yang terlihat sedikit kacau karena adanya kantung mata. Mungkin akibat kurang tidur, karena sejujurnya ia sendiri lupa jam berapa ia tidur semalam. Dan sejujurnya tidur di sofa sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Setelah mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi, pemuda bertubuh tegap itu melangkah perlahan menuju dapur. Setelah apa yang dihadapinya kemarin, sebenarnya ia ingin diam di kamar seharian ini. Tapi Kakashi memintanya untuk datang ke kantor _management _untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas saat melewati koridor dengan foto Konoha's Academy tertempel di dinding. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana luasnya panggung nanti karena tiga anggota yang lain tak lagi berdiri bersamanya dan Kiba.

Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau pada akhirnya Konoha's Academy akan bernasib sama dengan Yottsu Kikou. Tidak, tidak sama, hanya mirip. Tapi tetap saja…

Sasuke menghentikan langkah tepat di depan ruang makan yang langsung berhubungan dengan dapur. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia harus meminta Kakashi untuk mencari apartemen baru untuknya dan Kiba. Apartemen ini menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan dan siluet ketiga adiknya.

Sasuke yakin dirinya belum sadar seratus persen. Kalau ia sudah sadar, ia tidak mungkin 'berhalusinasi' melihat sosok yang sedang sibuk menaruh beberapa piring berisikan nasi goreng dan _egg roll _di atas meja makan itu kan?

Sasuke menyandarkan diri di tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pemilik rambut _raven _itu tahu kalau ia harus menerima kenyataan dan membuyarkan 'halusinasi' di depan matanya itu, tapi entah kenapa hatinya menolak. Ia malah berharap kalau ia bisa terus menatap 'bayangan' pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berpaling ataupun berkedip.

"Sedang apa kau di situ? Kau menghalangi jalan."

Sasuke menolehkan kepala sebelum kembali menghela nafas. Matanya kini mengikuti gerak-gerik 'siluet' pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di ruang makan.

_'Halusinasiku sepertinya benar-benar parah. Aku bahkan mendengar suara sakratis Neji.'_

"Pagi semua. Sarapan sudah siap, Naru?"

Sasuke, untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini, kembali menghela nafas. Setelah melihat 'siluet' _leader_-nya, mendengar suara _rapper_ Konoha's Academy, kini ia merasakan tepukan ringan sang Sabaku di bahunya.

_'Seharusnya aku mandi dengan air dingin dan bukan hanya mencuci muka tadi. Kalau terus begini aku bisa diminta Kakashi pergi menemui psikiater.'_

"Pagi," sapa Kiba dengan nada datar. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu memasuki ruang makan dan duduk di kursinya yang biasa dengan wajah tertunduk. Sejak memasuki ruang makan tadi wajah anggota termuda itu memang sudah menunduk.

Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan adik bungsunya dengan seksama. Kiba terlihat sedikit lemas, dan Sasuke menyimpulkan hal itu mungkin disebabkan oleh kejadian mengejutkan kemarin. Kiba pasti belum bisa menerima keputusan ketiga kakaknya yang memilih keluar dari Konoha's Academy.

Sasuke mengepalkan satu tangannya. Bukan hanya Kiba yang belum bisa menerima keputusan itu, tapi dirinya juga. Sasuke sadar betul kalau ia sendiri pun belum bisa menerima keputusan Naruto, Neji dan Gaara.

Walaupun ketiga rekannya memiliki alasan untuk keluar dari Konoha's Academy, tapi Sasuke masih belum bisa membuka diri untuk menerima kenyataan. Faktanya, kalau ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, ia tidak mungkin 'berhalusinasi' dengan melihat sosok tiga anggota Konoha's Academy saat ini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ, Teme? Cepat duduk dan pimpin doa."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertunduk. Ia lalu menatap empat sosok yang duduk di depan meja makan dengan alis bertaut dan dahi berkerut.

"Sepertinya dia masih belum sadar, Naruto," cetus Neji sembari menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi sang Uchiha.

"Kurasa kau harus mandi dengan air dingin agar kesadaranmu bisa terkumpul seratus persen, Sasuke," Gaara menyarankan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menutup mata sebelum menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia benar-benar gila karena terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin—dan sepertinya ia harus segera menemui psikiater sebelum gangguan jiwanya bertambah parah.

"Hei, Teme, kau baik baik saja?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Matanya langsung terbuka saat merasakan 'sesuatu' menempel di dahinya.

"Kau tidak demam kok."

Sasuke menatap iris langit yang berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti di depannya. Dan seketika itu juga matanya membulat. Naruto menarik tubuhnya, melepaskan dahinya yang tadi menempel di dahi sang _lead vocal_.

"Mungkin Sasu-nii kurang enak badan karena kegiatan kita kemarin. Aku juga masih lelah dan mengantuk," cetus Kiba. "Atau mungkin Sasu-nii sakit karena semalam dia tidur di sofa," sambungnya setelah meneguk susu hangatnya.

"Kubilang juga apa, seharusnya kau tidak membiarkannya tidur di sofa, Neji," Gaara menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukankah kau yang menolak membantuku memindahkannya ke kamar? Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus memapahnya sendiri," Neji membela diri.

"Teme, kau baik-baik saja kan? Ough!" Ucapan si pemuda pirang terputus tiba-tiba.

Hening.

Neji, Gaara dan Kiba memandang dua kakaknya yang sedang berpelukan dengan pandangan heran. Apa keduanya sedang memulai 'drama' mereka? Oh, sekedar informasi. Sasuke dan Naruto kadang senang melakukan 'drama kegilaan' untuk menghidupkan suasana ketika ada salah satu diantara kelimanya yang merasa bosan ataupun penat. Dan 'drama' yang mereka tampilkan selalu berbeda tiap kalinya, tergantung situasi dan _mood _keduanya.

"Astaga, suamiku, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini di depan anak-anak kita," ucap Naruto yang ditanggapi dengusan geli dan tawa pelan tiga anggota yang ada di meja makan. _See? '_Drama' mereka baru saja dimulai.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto dan respon ketiga adiknya. Ia makin mempererat pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto, ia menikmati wangi parfum sang Uzumaki yang menyapa indera penciumannya. Naruto ada di pelukannya, dan dia nyata.

"Berjanjilah kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan anak-anak kita, _koi._"

Naruto tertawa mendengar balasan dari ucapannya. Ia balas memeluk Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran kalau aku akan meninggalkan kalian? Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Walaupun kau memaksa, aku tidak akan pernah pergi," ucap Naruto sembari menahan tawa.

Neji, Gaara dan Kiba, yang mendengar ucapan _leader _mereka dengan sangat jelas, melepaskan tawa dan menepuk-nepuk meja makan. Mendengar Naruto dan Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti itu benar-benar membuat mereka geli.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup. Kalian berdua cepat kemari dan kita mulai sarapan," ucap Neji yang sudah berhasil meredakan tawa.

"Berani sekali kau menyuruh orang tuamu seperti itu, Neji-kun!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam Neji.

"Kalau kalian meneruskan drama ini, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti tertawa sampai dua jam kedepan," ujar Kiba sembari memegangi perutnya dan berusaha keras meredakan tawa.

Naruto mendengus geli dan melangkah ke tempat duduknya, begitu juga Sasuke. Setelah memastikan semuanya berhenti tertawa, Sasuke memimpin doa dan kelimanya mulai menyantap sarapan mereka.

"_Manager _akan menjemput kita satu jam lagi," ucap Naruto.

"Aku gugup sekali. Apa kontrak kita akan diperpanjang, Naru-nii?"

"Mereka tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mengakhiri kontrak kita setelah semua kerja keras yang kita lakukan selama lima tahun belakangan ini," Neji meneguk isi gelasnya.

"Sejauh ini kita melakukan semuanya dengan baik, dan aku yakin kita tidak mengecewakan _management_," Gaara menimpali.

Keadaan kembali hening sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali buka suara.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa lagi, Teme. Kau bertingkah aneh sekali tadi."

"Hu-um," Kiba menelan kunyahannya. "Sasu-nii memandang kita dengan tatapan kosong, dan itu mengkhawatirkan," lanjutnya.

"Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah dia tidak membalas sindiranku tadi pagi," Neji berujar.

"Tidak, tidak. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah melihatnya memulai drama. Kalian tahu kan kalau biasanya Naruto yang selalu memulai 'kegiatan hiburan' itu?" cetus Gaara.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar penuturan ketiga adiknya. Ia memandang sosok-sosok yang lima tahun terakhir ini menemaninya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Teme?" Naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cemas. Sasuke mendengus geli sebelum menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya mulai hari ini sebaiknya jangan ada yang tidur di sofa."

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kiba. Anggota paling muda itu memang sering tidur di sofa kalau ia terlalu malas melangkah ke kamar tidur.

"Karena tidur di sofa membuat tubuhmu sakit, Kiba," Sasuke meneguk minumannya. "Tidur di sofa juga membawa bermimpi buruk dan bisa membuatmu merasa sedang berhalusinasi saat kau bangun," tambahnya, membuat empat rekannya memandangnya dengan sorot bingung dan tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **bonus kecil dari saya sebelum melabeli fic ini dengan status '_Complete_'. Ceritanya bisa dimengerti atau membingungkan? Kalau membingungkan rasanya wajar, karena saya sama sekali tidak membuat plot untuk epilog ini. Jadi, sederhananya, semua yang terjadi sebelum Sasuke bangun dan sadar kalau dia tidur di sofa adalah mimpi. Yep, mimpi. Ah, Sasuke seratus persen OOC sewaktu bagian 'drama' dengan Naruto *ROFL* XD Cerita di epilog ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fic yang saya baca, tapi saya lupa judul dan nama _author_-nya ==" Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca. _Last review for this story, pelase? _^^


End file.
